Eyes glazing over
by Arendellecitizen
Summary: Anna is an ordinary coffee shop owner who gets involved with a conspiracy involving a missing queen, mysterious creatures and a super powered battle suit. Will she be able to save her kingdom and her new friend Elsa as well? (Elsanna, non-related) (Based on the series Kamen Rider Faiz) (Does contain some Hansoff)
1. Chapter 1- Just a normal Friday night

Chapter 1 - Just a normal Friday night

"And then the vicar said I'm sorry I thought you meant organIST!" Anna said as she poured her best friend, Rapunzel, a drink. The blond on the other side of the counter gave a girl-giggle as Anna gave her the coffee. "I didn't put as much sugar cause I'm running out."

"It's fine, Anna," Rapunzel replied before taking a sip of her drink. "Besides I'm trying to cut down on sugar anyway." It was Friday night at Anna's little coffee shop, a time where the place was quiet and peaceful. Anna had been running the shop for about a year now, having been given the place by Rapunzel's father. She had lost her parents in a house fire when she was young and was taken in by her best friend's family until she and Rapunzel had moved out on their own.

"I'm thinking of doing some redecorating," Anna stated as she polished a cup with her white towel. "Maybe add some cute wallpaper around the place." Rapunzel gave a little giggle again, "just don't tell my daddy, he'll kill you."

"Nah, I'm sure he'd love to see his old place get some new life." Anna turned on the TV to see what was on the news.

"It's probably the same thing as the last three days Anna," Rapunzel commented as Anna turned up the volume. On the screen was the usual newscaster in the blue suit, along with the familiar Arendelle news logo, and the headline displayed for all to see. "Search continues for missing queen," the text read as the newsreader cleared his throat.

"The search continues for our beloved queen Elsa," the newsreader repeated from the paper in front of him. "She was last seen at a royal party last weekend and has not been spotted since."

"Maybe she thought everyone was a party pooper," Anna joked as she continued drying the dishes.

The scene on the tv screen changed to footage of the queen, on the day of her coronation. "Ever since she came on the throne, Queen Elsa has been regarded as one of the best political leaders of our time, at only the young age of twenty-two."

"Only twenty two," Anna said curiously. "She's the same age as you Punz."

"But she's like a million times more awesome than me," Rapunzel replied as the tv screen changed again.

"In other news," the newsreader continued, "suspicious sightings of strange grey creatures have been reported by citizens. What these creatures are, we do not know but we assure our viewers that it is probably just a poor soul lost in the night."

"Or the jersey devil," Anna jested, "I mean considering the drunken ass-heads around here, people will believe anything."

Rapunzel yawned. "Well this poor lost soul is gonna head home," She said getting off her bar stool. "You'll be ok till closing time?"

"Sure Punz," Anna replied. Her best friend smiled as she left the shop, closing the door behind her. Anna yawned loudly. "Dammed contagious yawns."

About quarter of an hour after Rapunzel left, the door to Anna's coffee shop opened. Anna popped her head from under the counter to examine her late night arrival. The person who entered the coffee shop was a tall woman, with pale skin. She wore a large dark blue coat, with white gloves on her hands. She also was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses and her platinum blond hair was in a long braid draped over one shoulder. In one of her gloved hands, she held a large silver briefcase. The unusual woman examined her surroundings before taking a seat at the counter.

" _It's a bit dark for shades isn't it?_ " Anna thought to herself as the woman placed her briefcase on the stool next to her. She carefully looked at the woman's gloves, wondering why someone would wear gloves in the middle of summer. " _Maybe she just has a thing about dirt._ "

Anna cautiously made her way to where the visitor was, taking out her notebook and pencil to write down the order. It wasn't uncommon for her to get customers this later. After all, who didn't like a good cup of coffee.

"May I get you something miss?" Anna asked the woman,who seemed to have a lot on her mind.

"Just a simple latte, nothing fancy," her customer replied in a very polite tone, not really seeming in touch with reality.

"Sure thing Hun," Anna chirped as she walked over to the coffee machine. A few minutes later, Anna brought the latte over to her customer. She was about to charge her the price when the woman put out her money. Anna was a bit puzzled but then she remembered that the menu was right above her head. "Man I must be tired," she thought to herself. She gave the woman her change and resumed cleaning up.

"So what brings a pretty girl like you out so late?" Anna said, trying to strike up a conversation, "you out partying or something?"

"Something like that," the woman replied, her hand firmly placed on her briefcase. "I was out with a friend for the day and I lost track of time, now all I need to do is go home and get some sleep."

"I know how you feel sister," Anna commented, "as soon as you're gone I'm hitting the hay myself."

"Then I should go soon, I'd rather not keep you up any longer," the woman advised as she took a sip of her drink.

"No, no take your time, trust me you need that drink more than I need sleep," Anna joked.

Her customer smiled as she sipped down her coffee, the brown liquid trickling down her throat. "So you run this place by yourself?"

"Yeah," Anna replied. "Used to belong to my best friend's dad but its all mine now."

"Seems a good job for a girl your age," the customer complimented.

"Yea, but I wish I could turn this dreary old joint into one of those fancy restaurants you see in the movies," Anna sighed dreamily, "you know the ones, where the couple has a first date, an awkward conversation and eventually a big smooch." Anna danced around as she reveled in her romantic fantasy.

"Yeah I know," the woman responded. "But in reality, a girl would probably try and avoid a kiss on the first date."

Anna smirked. Whoever this customer was, she seemed kinda cool. "So you got a boy or girl on the go?" she asked.

"I've not been in a relationship for a while, but i do find that it does have benefits," the woman answered, smiling.

"So single then?" Anna assumed as she kept polishing her dishes.

"And what about you," her customer asked, "you seeing anyone right now?"

"Not really... " Anna replied sheepishly. "But everyone at my high school used to think I was in a lesbian thing with my best bud."

"That must have been bit awkward for you," her customer stated.

"It kinda was because I had just found out I was bisexual," Anna joked, "from kissing her."There was a momentary silence before the two girls started laughing their heads off.

The two could have been chatting for hours, but the woman, however, noticed something from the corner of her eye. In the darkness, from behind the large shop window, she could see three figures, who appeared to be dressed in black. Her heart began to beat faster as she saw one of the figures wielding a large weapon slung over his shoulder.

"GET DOWN!" the woman cried out as she leapt on top of Anna.

"Wait what?" Anna said as her customer fell on top of her.

The silence was pierced as a rocket whooshed towards the coffee shop.

KABOOM!

The rocket smashed through the glass window and exploded, causing the shop to erupt in flames. Luckily, Anna and her new companion were not too badly hurt.

"What the fuck was that?!" Anna coughed as the smoke began to fill her lungs.

"A rocket launcher," her companion stated as she grabbed her silver briefcase, which was remarkably intact. "Someone just tried to blow us to kingdom come."

"Well they made an epic fail there," Anna spluttered as she tried to stand up, "we're not in kingdom come." She looked around the destroyed remains of her little coffee shop. Sadness filled her heart deeply as she watched her livelihood for the past year burn to a crisp.

"We have to get out of here!" the woman exclaimed, grabbing Anna's hand. "Does this place have a backdoor?"

"Yeah, if it's not molten slag by now," Anna replied as she led the woman into the back room. Thankfully for them, the backdoor was not destroyed by the flames. However, it was a struggle for the woman to open.

"Damn this thing wont open," she cried out.

"Stand back," Anna told the woman. The woman took a step back as Anna leapt into the air, kicking the door down. She grabbed her companion.

"Nice legs," the woman coughed as she felt the fresh air enter her lungs.

"I did a lot of gym when I was at school," Anna replied, slightly blushing at the compliment. The blush faded when Anna turned around to see her coffee shop, which now was the sight of a raging inferno. "I don't think my insurance is gonna cover that."

The woman looked around and saw the three figures walking towards could Clearly see that the men were covered from head to toe in battle armour, which looked very militaristic. It had a sort of insect like motif to it, and was black and bronze in colour with silver circular visors. Aside from the figure in the middle of them wielding the rocket launcher, the other two appeared to be wielding some kind of futuristic laser weapons.

"RUN!" the woman cried out as she began to run away from them.

"DON'T NEED TO TELL ME TWICE!" Anna exclaimed running alongside her. The three armoured goons began to charge after them, the two with the laser guns shooting at them. Laser bolts filled the back alley as the two of them ran for their lives.

"I'M GONNA TRY SOMETHING TO GET THEM OFF OUR TAIL!" the woman decided.

"DO WHATEVER YOU NEED TO DO LADY, I'LL JUST TRY AND NOT GET MY ASS VAPORISED" Anna replied back.

The woman turned around and removed one of her gloves. She held out her hand as a blue glow emanated from it. Suddenly, a large blue beam of ice fired from it, creating an icy wall to block off their pursuers.

"Whoa, cool," Anna cried out in astonishment, "how did you do that?"

"Never mind that," the woman stated, taking Anna's hand. "That wall won't last forever, we need a place to hide".

"THE DOCKS!" Anna declared. "They aren't too far from here, we could hide out there."

Her companion nodded in agreement as they made their way towards the docks. The two of them hid in what appeared to be an empty warehouse. As the woman put her briefcase down on the ground, Anna made checks to see that they weren't followed

"Looks like the stormtrooper rejects are gone," Anna commented as she moved over to the woman. "Now I think I deserve an explanation."

"I can't explain this to you, my dear," the woman cautiously said. "I don't want you getting more involved with this."

"Bullshit lady," Anna told her sternly. "I give you one damn latte and now I'm being hunted down by Halo spartans with Star trek phasers, so i think I'm pretty fucking involved right now."

"Please understand i didn't mean for any of this to happen" the woman pleaded.

"Oh sure you didn't lady," Anna replied, "hell I don't even know your name"

"That isn't important right now, your safety is" the woman stated.

"Oh sure, my safety!" Anna sarcastically retorted.

"But I don't wanna see you get hurt." The woman tried to calm her down.

"Oh sure you don't. How do I know you aren't some secret double agent with mutant ice X-men powers." Anna continued her interrogation. "For all I know you could be best buddies with the guy who fired that bazooka."

"Does it look like I'm working for those guys?!" The woman responded.

Anna was through with this shit. She arched her hand back and slapped the woman in the face. "That was for my coffee shop and my past year of hard work."

The woman's sunglasses fell to the floor. She looked up at Anna with her icy blue eyes- the mystery of her identity fully revealed.

"No way….." Anna said shocked. That face from the news. The woman who went missing. "Queen Elsa?"

"Yes, thats me," Elsa said helping herself up. "Now if you would be so kind as to not hit me again."

"Oh I won't my queen," Anna said, a bit nervous. "I'm so sorry, I was angry and mad and-."

"It's fine," Elsa replied, cutting Anna off. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this mess."

"To be honest it's usually me who drags people into messes," Anna stated, her lips now in a smile. "And by the way, my name's Anna."

Before Elsa could say anything, another whooshing sound broke through the night air.

KABOOM!

A large explosion knocked Anna and Elsa to the ground. Anna coughed as she helped herself up.

"Well I think I just broke the world record for number of explosions survived in one night," She joked as she and Elsa got to their feet. As they made their way out of the warehouse, they saw the armoured figure with the rocket launcher from before.

"Thought you could get away from us that easy?" The figured asked rhetorically, giving a slight evil chuckle. "You must be slowing down in your old age , queen Elsa."

"At least she was able to slow your buddies down," Anna called out sarcastically.

"I don't need my partners to take out two whiny girls," the armoured figure stated. "Now, hand over the driver".

"The what?" Anna asked, very confused.

"You and your boss aren't getting it," Elsa declared. "I won't allow your kind to ruin my country."

"The country was already ruined your majesty," the figure replied. "We just wanna make it great again."

"Arendelle has always been great, you fiend," Elsa declared. "It's because of people like me that it's stayed that way." She removed her other glove and fired an Ice blast at her foe. The armoured figure didn't even flinch.

"Was that supposed to hurt me? Because it didn't do jack shit." The figure smirked. "If you wanna do this the hard way, I'll happily oblige." His hands clenched into fists as he began to cry out in what sounded like pain. His body began to be enveloped in blue flame as his shape began to change.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Anna asked.

"Something that isn't good," Elsa replied.

The armoured figure cried out in pain for one final time as the blue flames that covered him faded. The man now resembled a grey armoured, anthropomorphic bull, with large fists and horns. His "mouth" seemed unable to move and he had no eyes, yet he still snarled angrily.

"Holy shit, he's some kinda monster!" Anna exclaimed.

Elsa realised she had no choice but to use what she stole against this monster. She knew she was taking a great risk but she had to protect Anna just like any citizen of her country. "Anna, throw me that briefcase."

Anna was about to say something, but she quickly grabbed the briefcase and threw it to Elsa just as the creature charged through the wall next to her.

"I hope you know what you're doing your majesty," she said as Elsa opened up the briefcase. Inside was a silver belt with a slot in its buckle. Other things in the case appeared to resemble a cell phone, a flashlight, a camera and what looked like the handle from a motorbike.

"What is this junk?" Anna stated as Elsa put the belt on and attached the gadgets to it.

"It's what's gonna help me stop that thing from hurting you," Elsa stated. "Now get back, things could get a bit messy." Elsa stood in front of the creature who was preparing to charge at her. "If you want the driver, you're gonna have to pry it from my cold icy body."

The creature snarled and growled, its feet scraping the ground like the animal it resembled.

Elsa opened up the cellphone device and typed the code 5-5-5 on its keyboard. The phone itself made an announcement of "standing by" before Elsa closed and held it up to the sky. She cried out "Henshin" and slotted the phone in the slot on her belt. The phone announced "complete" and streaks of red energy circled her body, forming armour around her. The resulting armour resembled the thugs who had been chasing them, but looked more advanced and resembled a firefly. Unlike the thugs armour, it had a black and silver colour scheme with the energy streaks flowing red. Its visor glowed a bright yellow like a flashlight.

The monster charged at Elsa and threw a punch at her, only for Elsa to block the giant fist with her own. The monster tried to press its fist towards her, only to be met with Elsa's other fist striking it's mutant face. The creature flinched as Elsa used the might of her armour to pummel it with her metal fists.

"Atta girl, queenie," Anna cheered from behind some crates she was using as cover. "Give that bastard what's coming to him."

Elsa kept punching the creature before using a roundhouse kick to knock it into a wall.

"Wow, looks like I'm not the only one who went to a lot of gym," Anna commented.

The creature recovered from the kick and charged at Elsa only for her to dodge out of the way and punch the creature in the back, staggering it. The creature growled and tried to punch her back, only for Elsa to pummel it once again.

Elsa noticed how close the creature was to the water and this gave her the opportunity to finish it off. She disconnected the flashlight gadget from her belt and connected it to the side of her greave. She opened the phone gadget and pressed the button labelled "ENTER" on it. An announcement of "exceed charge" was made as a flow of energy travelled from the belt along the red streams of the armour to her leg. Elsa jumped into the air and leapt towards the bull creature, the flashlight gadget emitting a drill shape from it. Elsa's foot connected to it and drove the energy drill into the bull creature, wounding it and knocking it into the water. The water erupted into a large explosion and the remains of the creature floated to the surface.

"Well that's the end of him," Anna said rushing to Elsa's side. Suddenly the belt de-powered and the armour faded from Elsa as she collapsed into Anna's arms. Anna shook her, trying to revive her. "Come on your majesty, wake up you've got a country to run."

Elsa was unresponsive and remained in a deep sleep.

"I've gotta get you someplace safe for now," Anna said picking the queen up, "you just hang in there." She knew she couldn't manage carrying Elsa to her apartment and so found a nearby car. Luckily, it was unlocked, and the key was in the ignition. Anna put Elsa in the passenger seat and started the engine.

"You rest now queenie," Anna said smiling as she started the engine and drove off. This was gonna be the start of one wild adventure for her.


	2. Chapter 2- Revelations

Chapter 2- Revelations 

Hans Westerguard sat at his desk, two of his best allies in front of him. He had sent them to find something that had been stolen from him, but they had come back empty handed, and one of their teammates was dead. "So you didn't get the driver back?"

"No Hans," the man to the left of him replied. "Sven had insisted he take them out on his own, and we let him do so."

"Well, Sven is now in little itty-bitty pieces in the harbour because of his insistence," Hans reminded him of his comrades demise.

"With all due respect Hans, we didn't think that the queen would have been able to use the driver," the man to the right of Hans said.

"You have a point there Kristoff," Hans put his hands together, "but if we are to complete our goal we need to recover that device."

"Well, we did see a girl with the queen in that coffee shop we blew up," the other man said. "Maybe if we track her down, we'll find the driver."

"Good idea Flynn," Hans commented, "but we must do this delicately."

"Why?!" Flynn exclaimed. "I kinda liked it when we used the bazooka, we can't do delicate stuff with a bazooka."

"For your information Mr. Rider," Hans sternly replied, "we are trying to keep this situation to a minimum right now after your little destructive rampage last night, now get out of here."

"Very well," Flynn agreed, walking out of the room.

For a moment there was a bit of silence, until Kristoff turned to Hans. "You were a bit hard on him, Hans."

"I know I was, but you have to be hard on guys like him," Hans justified. "Give them an inch and they'll probably put a bullet in your throat."

"Still, it was a bit harsh on the guy. After all, it was Sven's fault our mission went the way it did," Kristoff tried to reason with him.

Hans sighed. "I know you're upset about Sven, and trust me I'm upset too, but if we are to make the world a better place for our people, we need to stick together and trust each other." He reached out and held his hand. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course Hans," Kristoff replied, giving him a kiss. "With all my heart. Just be easy on Flynn next time ok?"

"I promise you I will," Hans assured him. "Good, so don't forget about tomorrow night."

"I don't intend to," Kristoff said. "Now I'm gonna go sort some things out with Flynn." Hans smiled at him as he left the room.

A smile curved on Hans's face and he touched the call button on his desk. "Mrs Sato, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything you want sir," the secretary on the end of the phone replied.

"I need you to look into the owner of the coffee shop my men destroyed last night," Hans instructed.

"Certainly sir, I'll do that for you right now," Mrs Sato replied happily. "Oh and sir, all the arrangements for you and Mr Bjorgman's little occasion have been made."

"Good work my dear, and do you remember your little part in the event?" her boss asked her.

"Yes of course sir, my wife and I will happily be there for you and Mr Bjorgman," his secretary answered.

"Thank you my dear," Hans said, ending the call. He turned around and looked out of his office window, seeing the city of Arendelle in all its glory. He smiled and pondered his next move. "Soon, very soon it will all be mine."

xXx

Rapunzel Corona paced up and down her apartment. Just a few hours ago she had seen on the news about her father's coffee shop having been burnt down and was now worried sick about its current owner, her best friend Anna. Part of her didn't want to accept that her friend was dead and hoped she would return. Suddenly, there was a loud knocking sound at the door, although it sounded more like a kicking than a knock. Rapunzel opened the door to a very unusual surprise.

"Hey Punz," a very weary Anna said. Her clothes looked torn and her face looked black with soot. She was carrying an unconscious woman in her arms.

"Where the fucksy fuck have you been?!" Rapunzel demanded. "And what the hell happened to the coffee place?!"

"One thing at a time Punz," Anna groaned. "This girl is heavy."

Rapunzel sighed and let her in the apartment, and Anna laid her sleeping companion on the sofa. Rapunzel looked at the woman on the couch, immediately recognising her. "Is that?!"

"The queen, yeah."

"What is she doing here? How did you find her?"

"She came into my coffee shop, saved my life and is having a nap."

"Did she blow up the coffee shop?"

"No, some guys with a bazooka."

"WHAT?!"

"And one of them could turn into a bull-monster."

"ARE YOU HIGH?!"

"No." Anna sat on a chair. "Can we not argue right now? I'm so worn out."

"I'm surprised you haven't been blown to bits," Rapunzel replied.

"Well if Elsa hadn't saved my ass, I'd be in a million bits," Anna complimented her saviour. They both looked at the sleeping platinum blonde on the couch in front of them. "I hope she wakes up soon." She smiled at Elsa and looked at her hands. "Do you think your dad's insurance will cover total destruction," she joked.

"Probably for the best we don't tell him about it," Rapunzel giggled." Anyway, I'll get our guest a blanket."

Anna smiled as Rapunzel went into the next room and looked at the sleeping beauty. She looked so beautiful up close. Her soft pale cheeks. Her ruby red lips curled into a smile and her angelic platinum blonde hair resting on her head. Anna felt a warm feeling in her heart. However she had more important things to deal with. She heard a slight murmuring from Elsa. "Rise and shine, Queenie"

"A-Anna," Elsa said weakly, her blue eye's opening very softly. "Where am I?"

"My apartment, I brought you here after your magic belt thing knocked you out like a light," Anna replied.

"Did that monster die?" the queen asked.

"Oh yeah, he went kaboom into the harbour," Anna answered.

Elsa looked down a bit, "I didn't want to kill him."

"You had no choice, it was either him or us," Anna comforted her.

Elsa sighed. "I should get out of here, I'm more of a danger to you if they find me here."

Anna smiled. "No way Elsa, I gotta keep you safe." She held her hand and gave her a look of happiness. "Besides, you look like you could use a latte."

Elsa smiled but looked down at her chest. "That thing was probably human once."

"What do you mean probably human?" Anna asked, "because that thing was clearly not human."

"I think it's best I told you the whole story Anna," Elsa said, knowing that she wasn't going to get rid of the strawberry blonde girl who kept her safe.

"It's about damn time too," Anna happily replied. "So how did this all start?"

"Well, it all started when I was invited by Mr. Hans Westerguard for a tour of his building," Elsa began.

"Hans Westerguard? As in THE Hans Westeguard, the real life Tony Stark? Tech mogul extraordinaire?" Anna said surprised.

"Yes that guy, only he doesn't have Tony's beard," Elsa explained. "He was showing me around his building when I noticed something odd."

"What was that?" Anna asked curiously.

"I saw some of his R&D guys working on this," she patted the device on her belt. "Hans brushed it off as some new tech they were making, but a girl like me can smell a liar from a mile away."

"So you decided to do a little sneaking around in his lab?" Anna stated.

"Correct," Elsa replied. "I decided to sneak out from a rather boring royal dinner to conduct a personal investigation into Hans's affairs."

"That was the party the news said you were last seen," Anna realised.

"Yep," Elsa confirmed. "Anyway, I snuck into his lab and stole this belt, or driver as he called it."

"What exactly is it?" Anna asked.

"From what I gather it's the prototype for the armour those thugs were using," Elsa replied. "I think that's why it knocked me out."

"What about the monster things?" Anna asked again.

"I think they are some genetics crap gone wrong."

"So what's with the ice powers then?"Anna was curious. If it was possible for her to explain monsters and a super belt, surely magic ice powers would be a doddle for Elsa. Unfortunately, it was not.

"That's a bit complicated," Elsa answered. "You see, I don't know where my powers come from, only that I was born with them. I'm sorry if that disappoints you Anna."

"It doesn't really," Anna chirped, "but I kinda was expecting you to have been bitten by a radioactive snowflake."

Elsa giggled. "You should have been a comedian Anna, it would pay a lot more than being a waitress in a coffee shop."

"Nah, I'm more of a tragedy girl," Anna smiled happily and stroked Elsa's forehead. "At least your fever's gone down."

The two of them smiled when Rapunzel returned, holding a blanket. "Oh she's awake." She looked at them with a bit of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry if i disturbed you, my queen."

"Can you not call me 'my queen'?" Elsa complained. "I get most of my advisers giving me that crap anyway."

Anna giggled slightly, "It's ok Punz, I think that was her way of saying thank you."

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. I gotta head to work in a bit." Rapunzel told them as she put on her coat. "I'll be back around 2 ok?"

"Sure Punz," Anna replied as Rapunzel left the room. She turned her head and saw that Elsa was trying to get up. "Hey hey whoa, you take it easy."

"I feel fine Anna," Elsa weakly said. "Don't worry."

"Ok your majesty, if you insist," Anna agreed.

"Do you have any chocolate, like any white chocolate? Because I love that," Elsa asked.

Anna eyes widened, "You bet your royal ass I have white chocolate. I love it too."

Elsa smirked, "Then as a royal command from me, I order you to get me some white chocolate."

Anna smiled, "Your wish is my command your majesty."

.

 **Author's note:** Hey there Elsanna shippers, hope you are enjoying the story so far. I hope to update this on a semi-regular basis (depending on how busy I am). Do be sure to send me a review and a fav, and I'll see you next time.

PS: whoever guesses who Hans's assistant is based on gets a free cookie from me ^^


	3. Chapter 3- Things change

Chapter 3 - Things change

Anna woke up the next morning with a very bad headache. Elsa was still lying on the couch in her blanket and Rapunzel was lying next to Anna cuddling her.

"Hey Punz, you awake?" Anna asked with a yawn.

"Yeah," her very weak best friend replied.

"Can you let go of me please?" Anna pleaded as she felt Rapunzel's arms grab her chest. "I can't breathe."

"Awww, but you're so cuddly Anna," Rapunzel whined.

"Ok ok, fine you can cuddle me," Anna gave in. "But not too hard ok?"

"Whatever you say feisty pants," Rapunzel agreed.

Elsa gave a slight giggle from the other side of the room.

"Well good morning to you too, your majesty," Anna responded.

"You know how to throw a good party, Anna," Elsa commented. "Much better than all those royal gatherings I get dragged to."

"Well I try my best," Anna replied, freeing herself from Rapunzel's grip. She gave her friend a slight shake, "come on Punzie, up time."

"But it's Saturday," Rapunzel whined. "I don't work on Saturday."

"Well, you can't stay lying on the couch forever."

"Fine." Rapunzel crawled off the bed and used her arms as best she could to support her weary body. "I'll get breakfast sorted out for us."

As Rapunzel left to make breakfast, Anna walked over to the window. "Looks peaceful out there."

"Yes it is," Elsa replied, joining her by the window.

The two of them stared out onto the monochrome street below them. Cars lined the street next to the apartment building, pigeons were flying in formation. It was a dull, yet serene scene before them.

"I don't really get you Elsa," Anna commented. "I mean your meant to be a queen, a ruler, a leader, and yet you're just like any other ordinary girl."

"To be honest Anna," Elsa told, "I never expected to be queen so soon. I wanted to be free to dance and play and use my ice powers to make people happy."

"Then why didn't you?" Anna asked.

Elsa sighed, "because both of my parents died in a storm, and the royal officials that cared for me after their death forbade me from using my magic, said people would think I'm some kind of monster."

"Now Elsa, that's totally not true," Anna comforted the now-teary eyed Elsa, "you're no monster. In fact, I think you're one of the kindest, most beautiful, sweetest persons I've ever met."

"You really mean that?" Elsa said wiping her tears away

"Of course I do," Anna replied giving her a hug. "Besides, if it wasn't for you and your powers, I'd be Anna flambé."

Elsa giggled and hugged her back, "thank you Anna."

"Your welcome Elsa," Anna chirped. "Looks like Punzie made some hot cocoa for breakfast. Want me to get you some?"

"Sure," Elsa agreed, continuing to look out of the window. She saw the cars drive along the street, but after a while she saw something very odd. Driving down the road was what looked like a large black Jeep, it's windows darkened and bearing a very familiar logo on the hood. The logo of Westerguard industries.

Elsa turned cold and rushed to the kitchen, "Anna they found us!"

"Who?" Anna asked nervously

"The goons who tried to kill us the other day." Elsa replied.

"How did they find us here?" Rapunzel asked. "It's not like they saw your faces."

"They saw the coffee shop sign," Anna realised, "they saw the sign and tracked it back to me."

"And they are gonna be wanting their little toy back," Elsa said, her head turning towards the belt resting on the table.

"So what do we do?" Anna demanded. "We can't just sneak past them."

"You can," Rapunzel butted in, "you guys take the belt and get out via the fire escape, I'll try and keep them distracted."

"Punzie, those guys have laser guns, you could be killed."

"Anna, when my dad took you in, he promised that our family would protect you and right now you need protecting."

"Rapunzel is right," Elsa stated, "our safety is a priority right now."

"All right fine, but be careful Punz," Anna said, kissing Rapunzel on the cheek. "Good luck."

Elsa looked out the window. The Jeep had now stopped outside the building and out emptied a group of men in suits as well as a man in body armour leading them. The men in suits had a belt which looked like part of the armour that the thugs from last time were wearing.

"They're here," Elsa said. " We have to move."

"Ok, I'll lead you to the fire escape." Anna replied, taking Elsa's hand with one hand and the belt in her other, leading them out of the apartment. The two of them headed to the back of the building, opening the fire door leading to the metal stairwell below.

"Ladies first," Anna joked

"But you're a lady too," Elsa replied.

"Yeah, but you're the older lady, now get moving," Anna jested.

Elsa smirked and made her way down the fire escape, Anna not far behind her.

Meanwhile, in the apartment, Rapunzel heard a knock at the door. She walked over to the door and opened it. At the door was a dark-skinned man with brown hair, wearing what appeared to be police style swat armour.

"Hello there Miss Corona, my name is Naveen," the man introduced himself, "I believe you were friends with the girl who's coffee shop was destroyed the other night?"

"Yes I am," Rapunzel said somberly, "I only wish I could have been there to save her."

"Yes, it is such a tragic thing to happen," Naveen comforted, "but it would be good if you could provide some input on it."

"Oh I'm sorry, I don't think I could do that right now," Rapunzel apologized sheepishly.

"Oh I think you could," Naveen smirked. He grabbed her by neck and held her in a hostage position.

"Ughh, let go of me!" Rapunzel cried out, trying to break free of his grip.

"No, I don't think so," Naveen replied, pulling out a little communicator on his wrist. "Naveen to Riotrooper units, have captured Miss Corona. The queen and our subject must be still at large, find them and the driver at once."

At the back of the building Elsa and Anna had made their way off the fire escape. The two of them looked around to see if anyone was nearby.

"Ok I think Punzie might have been good at distracting them," Anna commented. A laser blast pierced the air behind them, exploding a nearby trash can. "Then again, maybe not."

Elsa ran behind her, and created an icy shield to deflect the blasts. "We have to move now!"

Anna nodded and the two of them ran into the alleyway, the armoured troopers not far behind them.

"Ok, so is it just me, or are we both getting a sense of déjà vu right now?" Anna asked.

"It's definitely both of us," Elsa replied, firing an ice blast at their pursuers.

The two of them ran out into the street, surrounded by the troopers.

"Ok what's the plan?" Anna questioned, her back to Elsa.

"On 3, we run, and I try and use the belt again," Elsa answered.

"And let you go to sleep again, not a chance Queenie," Anna argued.

Elsa fired an ice blast onto the ground, creating a mist around them that the troopers could not see through. The troopers dazed about unable to see, giving Elsa a chance to grab the belt, but before she could do so, one of the goons grabbed her.

"I got her!" the trooper holding Elsa exclaimed.

"Yeah you got her," a voice came from behind him, "now let her go."

Anna picked up the belt off the ground, and pulled out the phone gadget, a stern look on her face.

"Anna don't!" Elsa cried out trying to break free of the troopers grip.

Anna ignored her and typed in the key-code for the gadget, having seen Elsa do it the other night. The phone announced "standing by" and Anna held it up and called out "Henshin!".

She slid the device into its slot on the belt and the armour former around her.

"Anna," Elsa gasped as she looked at the now transformed Anna.

Anna jumped into the air and flying kicked the trooper grabbing Elsa in the face, freeing her from his grip. She then proceeded to take out the rest of the troopers with a flurry of kicks and punches.

"You ok?" she asked the now free Elsa

"I think so, but you're risking yourself, Anna," Elsa replied, "you could die because of that thing, I only survived because of my powers."

"I don't feel bad Elsa, in fact I feel awesome!" Anna cheered, jumping up.

Elsa looked over to the other end of the street, "Don't celebrate too soon, look!"

At the end of the street was Rapunzel, being held by her captor and about to be pushed into the black Jeep.

"I'm gonna save her," Anna stated, running at full speed down the street.

"Anna wait!" Elsa called out, but Anna was unable to hear her.

Anna jumped and tackled the goon holding Rapunzel to the ground. The goon pushed her off him.

"You'll pay for that bitch," he said. His body became enveloped in blue flames, and he transformed into a humanoid frog creature. He growled and snarled at Anna before leaping into the air at her.

"Punz get to Elsa now!" Anna told her friend as the creature came on top of her. Rapunzel nodded and ran over to where Elsa was.

"You will die, you scum," the monster snarled at Anna.

"In you dreams, Frog-breath," Anna smirked as she took the phone gadget out of its slot. Using her free hand, she typed into a different key-code, 1-0-3.

"Single mode," it announced as Anna fired a laser beam from the phone that knocked the monster to the ground.

"Now to finish you off," Anna she declared, pressing the "ENTER" button, activating "Exceed charge". She leaped into the air and delivered an energy drill onto the creature, destroying it.

"WAY TO GO ANNA!" Rapunzel cheered.

Anna removed the Phone gadget and pressed the 0 key, deactivating her transformation, "That felt amazing!"

"How were you able to do it Anna?" Elsa asked.

"I'm not sure," Anna replied, "but I think we should get out of here."

"I agree, there's probably more of those guys," Rapunzel agreed.

Elsa looked at the now empty Jeep. "We'll use their car, get in." The other two nodded and they all got in. Elsa started the car and they drove away.

"So where to?" Elsa questioned.

"My dad has an old loft on the other side of the city, we'll be ok there," Rapunzel said.

"I hope so," Anna said, "either way, I didn't think I did so bad."

"You were a lot better than me, snowflake," Elsa replied.

"Did you just call me snowflake?" Anna asked suspiciously, with a slight blush.

"Yes, I believe you are entitled to a nickname." Elsa responded with a smirk.

"Very well then, Queenie," Anna accepted, as they drove off.

.

 **Authors note:** Hello again, guys. Just a little action-ey chapter this time. Hope you like it. Please continue to review and fav. :)  
See you next time for some Hansoff stuff, and general bonding of Elsa and Anna.


	4. Chapter 4- Feelings

Chapter 4- Feelings

"Yes, I understand things have changed now, but your mission remains the same," Hans spoke into his phone. "Find the driver and eliminate the person who stole it, do I make myself clear."

A moment of silence passed before Hans got his answer, "Very good, I'm glad you came to an understanding."

He put the phone down on the table and continued buttoning his shirt.

"Problems for you, Hans?" his assistant, Mrs Sato, asked.

"Just some unfinished business, my dear Asami," Hans replied, doing up his top button. "You needn't to concern yourself with it."

Asami walked over to him, "Its my business to be concerned. That's why you hired me."

Hans chuckled. "Your sense of humour never ceases to amaze me."

Asami smiled and helped him do his bow tie. "Are you nervous?"

"I'm never nervous Asami," Hans reminded her. "You should know that by now."

"But it's tradition for a person about to be married to be nervous," Asami replied, tying the bow tie.

"I'm not a traditional man, my dear," Hans looked at his personal assistant, now bridesmaid. She wore a long wide, red dress with darker shades on the skirt and red gloves. Her jet black hair was down, unlike how she usually had it in a bun, with a rose nestled in it.

Asami smiled, and got him his white and black jacket off the rack, sliding it over his body. "I know you are not."

Hans smiled and slid on his gloves, completing his outfit. "I think we shall head downstairs now, my dear."

In another room, Kristoff was getting ready as well. He wore the same suit as Hans, gloves and all. His sister and bridesmaid, Emma, was helping him do his bowtie.

"Will you hold still Kristoff," Emma exclaimed, "this tie isn't gonna do itself!"

Kristoff sighed, but eventually the tie was done.

"There. Now my big brother is nice and handsome for his big day," Emma stated, very proud of her handiwork. Even though she was his younger sister, she felt more like a mother sometimes, but she always cared about him. She wore a slender blue dress with large white hat, but her long blonde hair was visible at the sides.

"I hope Hans make sure this marriage works out, for both of us," Kristoff said, looking in the mirror while putting on his gloves.

"You'll do fine, stop worrying," Emma comforted him, kissing him on the cheek.

"I know, but I just hope Hans keeps his promise, about making a better world for people like me and you," Kristoff replied to her.

"With all the money he's got in the bank, he could probably make a better world about five times over," his sister assured him.

"Maybe so," Kristoff looked at the clock." It's quarter to. We better get down, ceremony starts in 3 minutes."

Emma nodded and picked up her bouquet of white roses. They made their way down to the wedding hall. The violins began playing the music as the two of them entered to the tune of here comes the bride. A very appropriate song, despite the fact that this wedding had no bride. Emma let go of Kristoff's arm and took her place at his side when they reached the altar. The wedding march continued, as Hans entered with Asami leading him, holding a similar bouquet of white roses. They too reached the altar, and Asami took her place as the bridesmaid, with Hans taking his place in front of Kristoff, taking his hands in his own.

"You look dashing," Hans complimented.

"You too," Kristoff replied blushing.

The officiant stepped forward, a dark skinned woman with brown hair, wearing a slim light blue dress and long white gloves.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," the officiant began. "My name is Korra Sato, and it is my honour to be the one conducting this happy ceremony- the wedding of Kristoff Bjorgman and Hans Westerguard."

The two grooms looked at each other happily as Korra held out rings for them.

"Do you, Hans take Kristoff to be your husband, to love and cherish, till death do you part?" the officiant asked Hans.

"I do," he replied, taking one of the rings, and sliding it on Kristoff's finger.

"And do you, Kristoff take Hans to be your husband, to love and cherish, till death do you part?" the officiant then asked Kristoff.

A slight uneasiness came over Kristoff, but he didn't let it bother him, replying with "I do" and sliding a ring onto Hans's finger.

"Then I now pronounce you, husband and husband," the officiant declared. "Congratulations, you may now kiss the groom."

The two men smiled and pulled each other into a loving kiss, wrapping their arms around one another. The crowd erupted into an applause as the two grooms embraced and kissed in front of them. Eventually, their lips parted and the two smiled.

"Lets hope our marriage is good, Hans," Kristoff happily said as he looked at his new husband.

"It will be, don't worry," Hans replied, taking his groom's hand.

The two of them walked back down the aisle, sharing one more kiss before exiting the church.

"I love you Hans," Kristoff told his love.

"I love you too, Kristoff" Hans said as he led them to their room.

xXx

"Anna," Rapunzel said as she shook a sleeping Anna. "We're here."

"Mmmm, five more minutes Mama," the strawberry blonde mumbled as she slept in the seat of the car.

"No, not five more minutes Anna," Rapunzel giggled.

Anna gently popped open her eyes, "you are like the worst Mom, ever."

Rapunzel helped Anna out of the Jeep, both of their legs exhausted from the long day they had.

"Hey Elsa, why aren't you getting out?" A very tired Anna asked the driver of the Jeep.

"I have to get rid of this vehicle, Anna," Elsa replied. "It's probably got some kind of tracking device on it, the last thing we want is those guys finding us again."

"Good point," Anna stated. "Well if I remember correctly, there's a good pizza place near here, Oaken's pizza I think its called. So maybe after you're done your disposing, you could grab us a few pizzas for dinner?"

"Sure, but the pepperoni one is all mine," Elsa smirked as she drove off. She drove the car to a nearby junkyard. There didn't seem to be anyone around, which was lucky for Elsa. She hopped out of the jeep and retreated to a safe distance. She charged up a large ice blast and fired it at the jeep, destroying it in an explosion. "Very flashy."

She snuck out of the junkyard and made her way back into the street, taking a few moments to admire the architecture of the city. She had always be fascinated with buildings and shapes, such as when she was little, making simple shapes out her snow and ice to play with.

After navigating the streets for a while, Elsa eventually found the pizza place Anna told her about. She entered through the front door of the pizzeria, thankful to see no one in there. She walked towards the counter and tapped on it. "Is anyone here?"

Suddenly, a large man with ginger hair and large moustache appeared from the kitchen, "yoo hoo, what can I do for you?"

"Well, can I get two cheese and tomato, and a pepperoni please?" Elsa asked politely.

"Of course my dear, I'll sort it out for you right away," the large man replied, heading back into the kitchen.

Elsa smiled and looked around. She noticed a TV just above the counter with the news playing on the screen, "might as well see what's on".

She stood on her toes and pressed the volume button up so she could hear it better.

On the screen was a female newsreader, wearing a brown suit and matching hair.

"In celebrity news," the newsreader repeated from her paper, "billionaire industrialist, Hans Westerguard has now been taken off the single market. He and his fiancee, his chief of staff Kristoff Bjorgman, married in a small ceremony just a few hours ago."

"Hmph, lucky bastard," Elsa muttered to herself while she waited for the pizza.

The newsreader cleared her throat. "In other news, the search is still on for Queen Elsa, who has yet to be found, but eyewitnesses say she was spotted near the docks a few nights ago, just before strange grey material was found in the river."

"Look for me all you want, I'm not going back," Elsa continued muttering.

"Something the matter my dear?" the large man called from the kitchen.

"Nothing," Elsa replied to him, "Just nothing..."

A few minutes later, the pizzas were brought out to her.

"Ok, that will be fifteen dollars please," the man said as she placed the pizzas on the table.

Elsa managed to get enough money from her wallet and handed it to the man, "thank you."

"Your welcome my dear, do come again," the man replied as Elsa left the establishment. He then turned to look at the TV screen, which was still showing footage from Hans and Kristoff's wedding, "Good luck, my son."

xXx

"So wait, Hans is gay!" Anna giggled as she chewed on a slice of pizza

"That's what the news said," Elsa replied, "but I think he's probably bisexual."

"So he's evil, rich and gay," Rapunzel counted on her fingers. "He's basically like my ex."

All three girls let out a very long laugh before they all managed to calm themselves down.

"To be honest, at least Jack didn't have stupid looking sideburns," Anna spoke, trying her best not to start laughing again while she chewed on another pizza slice.

"Well, I'm gonna go get a nice warm shower," Elsa stated. "All this action today is making me smell like a skunk."

"Sure thing, Elsa," Anna replied as Elsa walked off, looking at her with adoration in her eyes.

Rapunzel giggled at Anna, covering her mouth with her hand.

"And what, my dear Punz is so funny?" Anna asked sternly.

"You and your goo-goo eyes at Elsa," Rapunzel responded. "Looks like you're in love."

Anna blushed furiously. "I am not. Besides, it wouldn't work out- she's a queen, royalty. She needs a prince or princess."

"But you and her would look adorable as a couple, Anna!" her best friend teased.

"I know, I know," Anna said sadly, "but she has more important things to deal with."

Rapunzel frowned, "I'm sorry."

"Punz, its fine," Anna replied. "Just don't tell Elsa ok? She might freak out."

Rapunzel nodded and made a zip gesture with her hands over her mouth. "My lips are sealed, Anna, don't worry."

Anna smiled. "Thanks Punz, what would I do without you."

.

 **Authors note:** Hello again! This chapter was really good to write for me because I like writing wedding scenes. anyway for those who probably haven't realised by now, Asami is based on Asami Sato from avatar legend of Korra, the officiant is based on Korra herself and Kristoff's sister is based on Emma from OUAT. Hope you enjoy this fic and be sure to check out me other fics I have. thank you and have a good day.


	5. Chapter 5- Home is where the heart is

Chapter 5- Home is where the heart is

"Ok Anna, that should be it," Elsa said, putting the last tin of food in Anna's very heavy shopping trolley.

"Jesus Elsa, do we really need all this food?" Anna exclaimed as she tried to push the trolley. "I mean, I''m sure Oaken wouldn't mind us having pizza from his place."

"We can't live off pizza forever, Anna," Elsa reminded her. "Besides, it's good exercise for both of us."

"Yeah," Anna strained at the weight of the trolley, "I'm gonna be like the fucking hulk when we're done." Eventually Anna managed to push the trolley to the checkout counter.

Elsa smiled, "You can stop and rest now, Anna. You did good."

Anna slightly blushed and nodded, taking a seat nearby, and panted heavily. "Now I know how the guys on supermarket sweep felt." From the corner of her weary eyes she noticed something. Two mysterious gentlemen walking towards the back of the shop, dressed in dark suits.

" _Shit_ ," Anna thought to herself, " _I better tell Elsa._ "

Anna snuck up to Elsa as she was paying for their shopping, "Psst, queenie, we have a situation."

"What kind of situation, Anna?" Elsa asked through gritted teeth.

"We got some of our old trooper friends heading out back," Anna explained to her through her own clenched teeth.

"Ok, I'll take a look when I'm done," Elsa told her.

"Nuh uh, snow queen, I'm going back there myself, bring my belt." Anna declared as she sped off.

"Wait Anna!" Elsa called out, but Anna was already gone.

"Something the matter miss?" the assistant asked Elsa.

"Oh nothing," Elsa replied sheepishly. "Just my little sister running off, she tends to do that."

"It's fine dear, I have ten younger brothers who are all the same." The assistant said as she packed up the food into the bags. "Would you like to pay with cash or card."

"Card," Elsa stated, "and make it quick."

Meanwhile at the back of the store, Anna was being stealthy and cautious. Outside the store was a group of goons, dressed in their black suits. They appeared to be loading something into the back of a large truck. They were led by a man in commando gear with black hair and wearing dark shades.

"Alright listen up!" the man shouted to the rest of them. "The boss wants this stuff loaded and sent to base in an hour, so move it people!"

"You better tell him its gonna be a bit late," Anna shouted from on top of a crate.

The man turned to look at her. "Looks like we got ourselves a spy. GET HER!"

The goons rushed towards Anna, trying to grab her off the crate.

Luckily for Anna, she was able to leap away from them, kicking one of the goons in the head. She flipped and kicked, holding the goons off as they tried to get an advantage on them. However, one of them managed to get a lucky shot in, and Anna was tackled to the ground.

"You're goin' down lady," one of the goons sneered at her.

"Not while I'm still breathing!" Anna spat, kicking him in the crotch.

As the goon screamed in pain, Anna noticed in the corner of her eye that the cavalry had arrived.

"Anna catch this!" Elsa cried out, tossing her the belt.

Anna caught it and nodded, typing in 5-5-5 into the phone gadget, "Henshin". She slid the phone into its slot, and her armour formed around her.

The goons appeared startled until their leader addressed them. "Don't just stand there you idiots, armour up and slag that bitch!"

The goons activated their own armours, and charged at Anna, but were still fought off and destroyed by her increased strength.

Their leader walked over to Anna, removing his shades and revealing the blue flames emitting from his eyes.

"Do it," Anna said, "it'll make it more easy."

The leader cried out as his whole body became engulfed in the blue flames, transforming him into an anthropomorphic Rhino creature. He growled and charged at Anna, knocking her off her feet.

"Ahhh," Anna grunted as she was slammed against a wooden crate. "Maybe taunting him to transform wasn't the best idea."

Elsa tried to rush to Anna's side, but Anna held up her armoured gauntlet to Elsa.

"Stay back, Els you know how your ice stuff doesn't work on these guys."

Elsa reluctantly moved back as Anna detached the camera gadget from her belt.

"Let's see what this thing does," Anna thought as a handle slid from underneath the camera. "It's a knuckle duster."

The camera gadget slid over her wrist and Anna pressed the "ENTER" button on her belt. The phone made the announcement of "exceed charge" as a streak of energy ran across her armour to the camera, charging it up with power.

"Hey ugly!" Anna called out to the rhino creature.

The monster grunted and looked at her.

"Try this on for size!" Anna yelled charging at the monster. The monster charged back at her. Anna ducked her head down to avoid the creature's fist and smashed her own into its stomach. The resulting energy from the camera gadget resonated through the monster, knocking it back into a wall, causing it to explode in a blue flame on impact.

"Not too shabby," Elsa stated, walking over to Anna as she changed back to normal.

"What was in that truck?" Anna asked.

Elsa walked over to the truck and looked at its contents- crates full of futuristic weaponry, all with the Westerguard industries logo up on them.

"Looks like the store was a front for these weapons being smuggled," Elsa commented. "Good thing we stopped it."

"Why would Hans have to smuggle his own weapons into Arendelle? His company is based here, right?" Anna was confused.

"His weapon divisions are overseas, and when I became queen, I placed an embargo on weapons being shipped to Arendelle, to reduce crime and such," Elsa explained.

"Well we better get out of here, no doubt someone heard the fighting and the cops are probably on there way," Anna realised.

Elsa picked up the bags. "Let's get back to the loft."

xXx

"This just in, a massive cache of weaponry has been found outside a local superstore," the newsreader read from his paper. "No one has been suspected of shipping this weaponry, although it does have the logo of Westerguard industries on it."

"And was found by Anna May, armoured hero of all Arendelle," Anna declared before she was hushed by Elsa and Rapunzel.

"Mr Westerguard himself has presented a statement to the press just now," the news reader continued before the screen changed to show Hans addressing journalists.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the press, I know you have many questions concerning what happened today, but I assure you that our company had nothing to do with the smuggling of illegal weaponry into this country," Hans stated to the journalists. "We have done our best to comply with the laws set by our monarchy, and will continue to do so in the future. Thank you." He left the podium he was on, and the screen changed back to the newsreader.

"Well, that was the biggest lie I ever saw," Elsa commented.

"What do you expect, he's a shady businessman," Anna replied. "They always lie, the spineless assholes."

Elsa smiled. "You did good today, Anna."

"Oh, I didn't just do good," Anna started, " I kicked major bad guy butt!"

"You should keep that belt, Anna," Elsa decided, "I'm proud of you for using it."

"You mean that?" Anna said excitedly.

"Yes I do," Elsa replied.

Anna ran up and hugged Elsa. "You're awesome Elsa."

"You are too," Elsa hugged back.

Rapunzel watched as they shared their friendly hug. " _At least they're starting from somewhere_."

.

 **Author's note:** There is nothing really I need to say after this chapter lol. I hope you enjoy, keep faving and reviewing and what-not. See you next time.


	6. Chapter 6- School reunion

Chapter 6- School reunion

Katryx had never been on campus this late before. "Only staying for homework club," she had told herself, but she had lost such track of time and it was getting dark outside. She knew her boyfriend Sky would be missing her a lot. She packed up her things and made her way out of the room that she had sealed herself in.

As she made her way towards the exit of her school, she felt a tingling on her spine, as if something was watching her.

"It's probably nothing," she thought, making her way to the toilet to relieve herself. It had been a very long day for her, and she was desperate for the toilet.

She sat in the cubicle and began to relieve herself, however her urination was interrupted by what sounded like heavy breathing, like an animal.

"Someone there?" Katryx called. She opened the cubicle door and looked around. There appeared to be no one there.

"Must be the wind."

Suddenly, she heard a loud roaring noise from outside the toilet. Katryx huddled herself, trying not to panic.

The last thing she saw when she was still alive was a large grey monster charging and leaping at her.

And then everything went dark.

xXx

"So you've never seen the first Star Wars?" Anna asked puzzled.

"Well I saw all the other ones, even 'The Force Awakens'," Elsa replied. "I just never got around to seeing the first one."

"So you saw the shitty prequels, the awesome sequel, the third one and the reboot, and never the original"

"If you wish to put it in that complicated manner, then yes."

"That's it, Elsa!" Anna declared. "Queen or not, you are watching 'A New Hope' with me after dinner."

Elsa giggled. "I look forward to it."

"So what's the plan for this whole Hans business?"

"We don't have any evidence to convince the authorities with."

Anna coughed and looked at the belt in the corner of the room.

"They could just brush that off as some cheap trick, you know how police are these days," Elsa stated.

"Good point," Anna said, "but you are the queen for crying out loud, they have to listen to you."

"Even so, their investigation would come up with nothing." Elsa replied.

Suddenly, Anna's pocket began to vibrate. Her phone was receiving an incoming call.

"Hello?" Anna asked picking up the phone, her eyes widening. "Merida? What's going on?"

xXx

"So who's Merida?" Elsa asked as she rode on the bus with Anna.

"An old high school friend of mine. Scottish, strong, real sweet," Anna explained.

"And you think she's involved with one of those monsters that Hans is using?"

"Yeah, she said a friend of her's got murdered by a large grey monster while she was late at college the other night."

"What would Hans be wanting with college girls?" Elsa wondered.

"Maybe he's trying to create some evil think tank of young geniuses?" Anna replied.

"Not his style, Hans's motives are weapons and power, not knowledge."

"Well we're here now," Anna stated as they hopped off the bus. They had arrived at the small house that belonged to Anna's friend. Anna went up and knocked on the door.

The door was answered by a woman about the same age as Anna with very curly ginger hair, "Anna?"

"MERI!" Anna called out as she hugged her friend.

Merida hugged her friend back and looked at Elsa. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh that's..ummmm," Anna hadn't thought that Elsa would need to conceal her identity from Merida.

"I'm Regina, Regina Mills," Elsa stated shaking Merida's hand. "I'm Anna's new girlfriend."

Anna turned bright red with both love and hate.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet ye, Miss Mills," Merida replied in her Scottish accent. "Do you wish to come in?"

"Of course," Elsa said, but as she was walking in, Anna grabbed her arm.

"I am going to kill you, Elsa," Anna spoke through gritted teeth, her face bright red.

Elsa smirked. "I know you are."

Soon, they all sat down in Merida's living room, on a couch, drinking hot cocoa.

"So how did you find about your friend?" Anna asked Merida.

"Well she and her boyfriend, a kinda grumpy guy called Sky, were meant to be coming round for a sleepover," Merida began, "but they never came, so I texted Sky and he told me he had found her dead body, and was crying his eyes out." She began to tear up, but Anna gave her a tissue to wipe her eyes.

"It's ok," Anna comforted her.

"I know. It's just that Sky was planning to propose to her at the weekend, now he'll never have the chance," Merida sobbed. "The poor guy has lost a lot over the past few months- his dad to cancer, his leg to a car accident he barely survived and now the woman he loves."

"I know how that feels all too well Merida," Anna hugged her. "I lost my mum and dad in a house fire when I was just a kid.

"As do I," Elsa butted in. "My mother and father died during a rainstorm."

"Thank ye, both of ye," Merida wiped the tears from her eyes. "I just don't wanna see more people get killed by that thing."

"They won't, trust me," Anna looked at Elsa, "because we are gonna kill it, together."

A few hours later the three of them headed to where the college was. Thankfully, there appeared to be no one around.

"So how exactly are ye gonna kill the beastie?" Merida asked. "Ye dinnae have a gun or anything like that."

"Let's just say I have some special gear available," Anna replied, putting on her belt.

The three of them entered the now empty building. They decided to split up, believing they would cover more ground.

As Anna and Merida were walking down the corridors, a certain topic came to Merida's mind.

"So how did you meet ye Regina girl?" Merida asked.

"Oh ummm... she came into my coffee shop one night," Anna replied, telling a half truth.

"Is that all I need to know?" Merida asked, "or is there more?"

"Oh no," Anna played down, "there is definitely not more."

"Fair enough then lassie," Merida acknowledged. "So you kiss her yet?"

"No, I mean yeah I'd want to but..." Anna paused. "Can we just focus on the situation for a sec?!"

Merida giggled. "Whatever ye say, Anna."

"Hey guys, I found someone!" A voice that was unmistakably Elsa's called from the other side of the building.

The two of them ran over to where Elsa was. She was kneeling next to a man with a grey hoodie and dark black hair who was crying.

"It's Sky," Merida whispered, confirming the identity of the man.

"Is he ok?" Anna asked.

"No..." The man sobbed, "I won't be ok, not ever again."

"Hey it's ok, we know about your girlfriend, we're sorry about what happened," Elsa tried to comfort him.

"You weren't the one who killed her," the man growled angrily.

Merida was shocked. "What do you mean sky? You told me you found her body?"

Sky dragged himself off the floor and the three could see his eyes were alight with blue flame. "I am a monster now leave me alone!"

The three stepped back as Sky screamed in pain, his body now covered in the blue fire. His shape changed and altered until the flames dissipated, revealing a monstrous bat-like creature.

"Sky's the monster!" Merida cried.

"Looks that way, now get back!" Anna demanded as the creature snarled and growled.

Elsa and Merida jumped to one side as Anna pulled out the phone gadget, typing in 5-5-5 and sliding the phone into the slot on her belt, forming her armour.

"Now that's some special gear!" Merida commented as Anna ran towards the creature.

Anna punched the creature into a few of the lockers, staggering it. She then ran back and pulled out the gadget on her belt that looked like a bike handle.

"Now to see what this thing does," Anna stated pressing a small white button on the handle. Suddenly, a bright red blade of energy extended from its tip. "Its a lightsaber!"

Anna took a few steps towards the creature, pressing the "ENTER" button on the phone gadget, activating the "exceed charge". The blade glowed and crackled with electricity before Anna slashed it along the ground, creating a wave of energy that bisected the creature in two. As the creature began to explode, Anna heard a strange voice in her head say "Thank you" before the creature detonated in blue fire.

"Ye killed him!" Merida cried out.

"He was already dead Merida, he wasn't human," Anna explained, "at least not anymore."

xXx

"So is Merida gonna be ok?" Elsa asked Anna as they were in the middle of watching 'A New Hope'.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," Anna replied, "but i can't shake the feeling."

"Of what?" Elsa questioned.

"Of knowing that all of those monsters might have been real people, that I helped kill."

"Anna, trust me, they weren't human, you shouldn't feel that way."

"I know, I know, but it still bugs me."

Elsa hugged her friend. "You'll be ok, snowflake, you'll be ok."

.

 **Author's note:** Man Merida was a fun character to write. Had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Just to let you guys know that after the next two chapters, this series is going on hiatus for a little while. Anyway, see you next time :D


	7. Chapter 7- Party night

Chapter 7- Party night (part 1)

Minister Weselton looked out of the darkened window of his limousine, seeing the buildings of Arendelle city rolling past him. He was on his way to an important meeting with the head of Westerguard industries. Ever since the queen had disappeared, he had been running things in her place, not that he ever liked the queen anyway. He couldn't stand how the royalty would make decisions that benefited the people, not the people in charge. However, with the queen out of the picture, maybe things would start to go his way.

"We're here sir," the limo driver stated as they arrived at the Westerguard tower.

"Thank you, driver," Weselton replied stepping out of the car. He briefly looked at the steel tower in all its glory, before heading inside to the reception office.

"Good morning minister Weselton," the secretary greeted him.

"Good morning Miss Sato," Weselton answered. "I take it your employer is expecting me?."

"Yes he's waiting for you in his office," Miss Sato motioned her hand towards the elevator.

Weselton stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for the top floor. He felt his whole body accelerate upwards as the lift carried him to the top floor of the two thousand foot tower.

A ping from the elevator signaled that he had reached his destination.

Weselton exited the elevator and made his way to the office.

"Ah, Minister Weselton," Hans said as he walked over to shake his hand. "It's good to see you."

"Mr. Westerguard," Weselton took his seat, "so what is it you wanted to see me about?"

"Oh nothing really," Hans replied, taking out a bottle. "Champagne?"

"No thanks, I don't drink when I'm on official business," Weselton stated, "but congratulations on your marriage by the way."

"Thank you," Hans complimented, taking a sip of his drink.

"Are you looking forward to the charity gala this evening?" Weselton asked.

"Of course, one of the biggest society events of the year," Hans commented. "I wouldn't dream of missing it, especially when its being held here."

Westelton twiddled his mustache and looked carefully at Hans. Something seemed off about him. Something he couldn't quite point out.

"Something the matter, Minister?" Hans questioned, having noticed Weselton staring at him.

"Not as such," Weselton replied. "Are you feeling alright sir?"

"I'm fine, in fact I feel more than fine."

Weselton heard the door to the office locking behind him, "Why have you locked the doors?"

"To give us some privacy, you know how noisy it can be around here."

Weselton then noticed a large number of air vents in the ceiling. "And what are those there for?"

Hans chuckled. "Those are what I have called you here for."

Weselton was shocked as a strange blue gas starting seeping from the vents. "Hans what is the meaning of this?!"

"A wise man once said you can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs," Hans explained. "Unfortunately, you are one of those eggs."

Weselton began to shake, every fibre of his being felt cold to the touch. He tried to run towards the door, but before he could move any closer he felt his legs unable to move. He looked down to see his legs were turning into ice. He tried to break free, but felt the ice slowly crawling up his body, his veins and organs freezing up. The ice slowly reached his neck, making him unable to breathe. The last thing Weselton saw was the ice slowly covering his eyeballs. His body was completely... frozen.

Hans smirked and walked over to him, the gas slowly slithering back into the vents.

"A remarkable piece of work if I do say so myself," he commented tapping the ice sculpture. The frozen form of Weselton cracked and crackled, and its form shattered into a million icy fragments, raining onto the floor.

"Pity you had to die for it, Weselton, you were such a good sport but I had no longer needs of your services," Hans stated, making a toast to his now deceased friend. He tapped the call button on his desk, "Asami, send up a cleaning crew, Mr Weselton appears to have had an accident."

xXx

"So the monsters you've been fighting are normal people?" Rapunzel asked as she drank her coffee. She had just come back from visiting her parents, and was now listening to Anna's story about her and Elsa's little adventure.

"Looks that way, Punz" Anna replied, looking at her belt. "Makes me kinda regret putting that thing on in the first place."

"Don't feel that way, Anna," Rapunzel comforted her, "you were doing your best to protect yourself and the people you care about."

"Yeah," Anna sighed, "like you and Elsa." Anna sighed dreamily at that last statement. She was in love with Elsa, but she had to keep her feelings to herself. Elsa was royalty and she wasn't. Why couldn't she get that through her thick skull? Maybe it was because her feelings were deeper than just love.

"So where is her majesty?" Punz questioned.

"In the other room, she's on the phone with someone, been in there for about an hour."

"Sounds like something must be up."

And something was.

In the other room, Elsa was talking into her phone.

"I will have this under control, Kai," she stated to her advisor over the phone. "No I'm not going to make a public statement, Kai, we both know that it's not my way."

Elsa was getting irritated. "Yes I might not have liked that bastard but at least he kept everything under control, even if it was for his own agenda."

"Kai, its either now or never, I am taking out Hans tonight, and there will not be a thing you or anyone can do to stop me, is that clear?"

There was a brief pause and there was confirmation for Elsa. "Thank you."

She put the phone down and sighed. She thought how much she would be risking for this. Her kingdom or her heart? She couldn't decide which was more important to her. At first this had all been for her own kingdom but now she had Anna- that sweet young soul who helped and kept her secret. She loved her, but couldn't let her feelings distract her. Anna wasn't royalty, but then again there hardly was any royalty left. Arendelle was one of the few monarchies in the world that still had a law that states that a royal could only marry or have a relationship with another royal. That was how it had always been, and Elsa couldn't change that, no matter how hard she tried. It may have been 2023, but people still believed in traditions from 1823. How sad was that.

"You finished, Elsa?" Anna asked from behind the door.

Another sigh came from Elsa's lips. "Yes, Anna I'm done."

"Good because we thought you were gonna be in there till pigs can fly," Anna joked, obviously realising that Elsa was sad and needed cheering up.

Elsa opened the door. "I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Anna asked.

Elsa walked out and took a seat, stroking her forehead. "I found out minister Weselton has gone missing."

"Weaseltown?" Anna answered. "Who would care about him? The guy's an unlikable asshole."

"He's the minister of our country Anna," Elsa stated. "If I'm not around, he's in charge."

"So without him no one is leading the country?"

"Correct. There would be a power struggle in the various political parties, vying for a new government, one that could ruin the country."

"So where was he last seen?"

"Take a wild guess."

"Umm... the grocery store?"

"Westerguard tower."

"Hans... What would he want with Weselton?"

"Nothing, he's trying to draw me out."

"And are you?"

"Yes."

"What?!" Anna was in shock. "Are you crazy Elsa?"

"I'm not, we have to finish this now."

"We?!"

"Yes, you and me are gonna sneak into Westerguard tower, take any info that can be used against him and blow that place sky high with the tech in your belt."

"That's suicide! This whole thing is probably a trap!"

"It's the only way Anna, trust me."

Anna hesitated. If she and Elsa did this, there would probably no chance of them being together, but she had to help Elsa. Romantic feelings or not, Elsa was her friend and Anna was a girl who helped her friends. "Alright, how are we getting in?"

"There's a charity gala on tonight," Elsa explained, "well if you could call it that, only charity it supports is the fat and rich."

"So we're gonna go right through the front door."

"Yep, and when the moment is right we sneak into one of the vents down to the lab where I found the belt."

"And we kick major ass."

"Precisely."

xXx

The night was young as Anna sat in her limo, the leather seats smooth and comfortable. She knew that this night would be the end of it all. She just knew it. At least she and Elsa were off to a nice party to celebrate. Anna wore a long green dress that used to belong to Rapunzel until she started hating green for some reason. It was long and had various patterns over its skirt. It had no sleeves and her shoulders were exposed, letting the warm night air flow over them. Her hair was in a bun and a green hair clip was attached to it. She smiled as she put on her make-up. She truly did look like a princess.

She looked out of the window at the crowd of reporters and photographers gathered at the event. It was as if she was a movie star and this was the Oscars.

As she felt the limo stop, Anna took a deep breath. She opened the door and stepped out into the unknown. She saw camera flashes all around her, dancing around her, putting on a show. She looked to her right to see another limo pull up behind her. The door opened and out appeared Elsa. She wore a long blue sparkly dress with a cape and long sleeves. Her hair was also in a bun but she had a crown on it. Suddenly, thousands of the reporters and photographers moved towards her, snapping her photo and trying to interview her.

"Your majesty, Where have you been?" The reporters asked

"Oh I've just been on a business trip, forgot to tell anyone, sorry about that" Elsa excused.

Elsa walked over to Anna in a rather elegantly.

"You look beautiful," she cooed.

"Umm.. thanks," Anna blushed awkwardly. "You look beautifuller, I mean you don't look fuller because we never really ate anything since lunch, but you look more beautiful than me."

"Thank you Anna," Elsa replied, taking her arm in Anna's and making the strawberry blond blush again. She led her into the building and to the hall where the party was. There appeared to be many people of Elsa's social class there but Anna knew she could blend in easily.

"Wow, so this is what a real party looks like," Anna stated, gazing at the large wide room.

"You've never been to a party before?" Elsa smirked. "I thought you were the type that went out on Saturday night."

"Nah most of my Saturday nights were spent playing video games and watching tv," Anna replied.

Elsa giggled. "Just follow my lead." She grabbed Anna by the waist and began waltzing her around the room, much to Anna's embarrassment.

"Your dress feels so cold," Anna commented as she felt the dress of her crush.

"I made it from my ice," Elsa replied.

"Well, that explains a lot," Anna smirked, feeling her feet glide across the floor.

Elsa let Anna go after a while. "Remember the plan, we mingle for a bit then meet in the bathroom."

"Gotcha," Anna said slinking off into the crowd, her face still a bit red.

When Elsa had disappeared from view, Anna pulled out a little earpiece from her purse and put it in her ear. "James T Kirk to Leonard McCoy, Do you read me?"

"I thought we weren't doing the code-names, Anna," Rapunzel replied on the other end of the line.

"But it sounds super bad-ass," Anna whispered. "So you in their system yet?"

"Yeah I'm in one of the camera's in the room you are in," Rapunzel stated. "Don't rip my old party dress, ok?"

"Punzie, you never liked this dress anyway."

"Yeah, but its got some sentimental value, so don't wreck it."

"I won't," Anna promised, striding towards the buffet table.

At the other side of the room, Miss Sato and her wife were standing by the window, looking out onto the ocean.

"Its beautiful," her wife, Korra said. "Reminds me of my old home back in the mountains with my sister."

"The ocean has its wonders, my love," Asami replied, "but you are the best wonder of all."

Her wife blushed and pulled her into a kiss. "Just for that, I'm getting you a cucumber sandwich."

Asami smiled as her wife walked over to the buffet. She reflected on how she had come to this place, with her. Korra and her family were religious and wanted someone to spread their faith so they sent her to the city. Asami was working as a mere bank clerk when they first met and a few dates and heartfelt kisses later, Korra eventually proposed. The two got married not long after Asami began working for Hans. Asami blushed slightly at the thought of how beautiful she felt in her wedding gown.

Korra was at the buffet table picking out her sandwiches when she felt her rear end connect with something.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Anna apologised, "my ass didn't see where it was going."

"That's fine," Korra replied. "Enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, real busy isn't it?"

"Oh boy, good thing me and my wife are in a nice quiet bit by the window."

"My name's Anna by the way," Anna said, holding out her hand.

"Korra, Korra Sato" Korra replied, shaking it.

Anna looked at her new acquaintance, giving her a once over. "Are you from the mountain tribes?"

"Why yes I am."

"Knew it! You people always have dark skin and deep blue eyes."

Korra frowned

"Oh I didn't mean to sound racist, I was just giving you a compliment that's all, please don't punch me."

"It's fine dear," Korra giggled, "and besides, my people are usually pacifists."

"Thank god!" Anna replied.

"Enjoy your evening, Anna."

"You too!" Anna called to her as she walked away.

"Making new friends?" Elsa asked, approaching her.

"Well you know, we are supposed to mingle." Anna answered, stuffing her face with chocolate.

"And eating the entire buffet out of all its chocolate?"

Anna devoured her sweet brown treats. "Chocolate is my one weakness, it's my kryptonite."

Elsa smiled and gently used her finger to pick out a bit of melted chocolate from the side of Anna's mouth, licking it off her finger with her tongue. "You missed a bit."

Anna blushed as Elsa elegantly slid back into the crowd. "Now I know how Commissioner Gordon feels."

In a private room just outside the main party room, Hans and Kristoff were preparing themselves.

"You look good tonight," Kristoff commented his husband.

"Thank you, you also look good," Hans replied. "I have a feeling that tonight will be interesting."

"You think so?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes I believe that tonight is when everything will change."

"Whatever you say, dear," Kristoff replied, kissing him deeply.

Hans kissed back and held his husband close for a while before pulling out. "I hear your sister is here tonight."

"She is, but I told her to not draw too much attention to herself," Kristoff stated.

"Well then I won't be the one bringing that attention to her," Hans stated as they left the room.

Meanwhile back in the main party room, Elsa was making her way around when she noticed a blond haired girl standing on the balcony on her own. She wore a long silvery dress with long gloves of a similar colour.

"Hello there," Elsa called over to the woman.

"Oh hi," The woman replied, looking over to Elsa. "You are the queen aren't you?"

"Yes I am my dear, but please don't call me queen. I really do hate being called titles."

"Fair enough, so what brought you out tonight? The news said you had been missing."

"Oh, I was on a business trip that I forgot to let people know about," Elsa lied. _"Jesus Elsa, even Anna could lie better than that."_

"Well wherever you went," the woman replied, "I'm just glad you are back."

"I feel flattered, What's your name anyway?"

"Emma, Emma Bjorgman," the woman introduced herself.

"Ah so you're the brother in law of-"

"Yes, even though I can't stand the guy. I put up with him for my big brothers sake."

"That must be hard, I hear he snores in his sleep."

The two of them giggled for a bit.

"So who was the girl you brought with you?"

Elsa paused. "Who?"

"That cute strawberry blond you brought with you, the one who's currently trying to eat that whole chocolate cake," Emma replied, pointing to Anna who was still by the buffet table.

"Oh her. She's my fiancée." Elsa lied again.

"Fiancée?!" Emma was surprised. "I didn't hear about any engagement."

"We're not officially engaged, I only proposed to her yesterday," Elsa continued her lie.

"Well I hope you two are very happy with each other."

Elsa smiled and heard a beeping from her purse. "Excuse me one small moment."

She sneaked over to a quiet little corner to the room and put on her earpiece.

"Leonard McCoy to Mr Spock, do you read me?" said a voice on the end of the line.

"I thought we weren't doing the codename thing?"

"Captain Kirk changed her mind, the two of you better start making your move soon." Rapunzel stated.

"Gotcha," Elsa confirmed walking towards where Anna was, grabbing her rear.

"Hey," Anna stammered slightly aroused by the butt grab. "What's the big idea?!"

"Show time, Jim," Elsa joked as she led her to the toilet.

"But I never finished my cake!" Anna exclaimed.

"You can have some more later, right now we have a job to do."

Elsa and Anna went into the toilets and removed their dresses, revealing underneath black leather cat suits. Anna particularly liked Elsa's due to it making her breasts look big.

"Ok so I'll cut open the vent," Elsa explained while pointing to the air vent above them. "You keep an eye out for anyone heading our way."

Anna nodded as Elsa moved up on an icy platform, trying her best not to stare at Elsa's rear.

Elsa held out her hand, and an icy blue laser fired from it, piercing the metal vent.

Anna waited patiently outside the door, peeking occasionally out of its small window.

Back by the window, Asami had been chatting to her wife for a small while now, having happily listened to her story of the girl who bumped into her. "Sounds like this Anna was quite friendly."

"And quite cute. Pity I never got to find out if she had a girl or not." Korra replied, "I think the lucky one who has that bombshell has a lot of time on their hands."

"Well I gotta go powder my nose, Korra," Asami stated, giving her wife a kiss.

Korra nodded as Asami made her way to the ladies room.

Meanwhile with Anna and Elsa, Elsa was still cutting through the vent when Anna grabbed her leg.

"What is it, Anna?" Elsa asked.

"We got company Els, some girl is gonna see us while she takes a piss," Anna whispered nervously.

"She won't, you just hide and I'll deal with her."

Anna nodded and hid in one of the cubicles, while Elsa hid by the door.

The door opened and Asami entered. She walked over to the cubicle next to the one Anna was hiding in, humming a soft tune.

 _"Oh sure go in the one next to me why don'tcha,"_ Anna thought nervously.

After doing her business, Asami exited the cubicle but turned to notice something odd with ceiling. It had a large gash in it, a scar of some sort. It appeared to have been cut by a laser. Asami knew her boss had to know about this, but before she could leave she was stopped in her tracks by Elsa.

"Surprise, surprise," Elsa cooed.

Asami tried to grab Elsa, but the queen grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss. Asami tried to escape, but Elsa's kiss was too powerful and felt so cold.

Elsa closed her eyes as her kiss made Asami's skin turn blue and pale.

Anna peeked out to see this, her face red with jealousy and arousement.

Elsa stopped kissing and laid Asami next to a wall. "That will take care of her."

"What did you do?" Anna asked curiously.

"Used an ice kiss to temporarily freeze her heart," Elsa replied. "Don't worry she'll be ok, her body is just in a state of suspended animation."

Anna looked puzzled, not knowing a thing that Elsa just said.

"She's not dead, she's frozen, now let's get moving ok?" Elsa tried to simple it out for her.

"Ok," Anna replied as Elsa finished doing her cutting of the vent.

The queen clambered up into the vent and pulled Anna up with her. "You ready to do this?"

"Yeah but Elsa there's something I need to tell you," Anna knew that this might be her only moment to say this, "I l-"

"You don't need to say it Anna, we can do this trust me."

Anna felt a bit disheartened, but agreed with Elsa. "Ok lets go."

And so they began their long journey to the depths of hell.

.

 **Author's note:** Oooo things are building up now, see you next time for part 2!


	8. Chapter 8- The belly of the beast

Chapter 8- The belly of the beast (Part 2)

"Ow," Anna exclaimed as Elsa's rear pressed into her face for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Can you not wiggle your butt?"

"These vents are not designed for people, Anna," Elsa reminded her.

"Well remind me to have a word with the interior decorator when this is all over," Anna joked as she passed over a grate. Below her she saw a large corridor which looked like it was from a hospital.

"What's down there?" she asked.

"Bio-tech division," Elsa explained. "It's probably where they have those creatures we've been fighting."

"So basically your average mad science lab," Anna stated.

"Pretty much," Elsa replied as they crawled along the vents. They eventually came above a large grate above what looked like a laboratory.

"This must be the lab where you found my belt," Anna observed.

"Yeah, but they seemed to have been a bit busy," Elsa replied, "come on." Elsa fired an ice beam from her hand and cut the grate free of its bolts. She then created a rope out of snow and used it to lower herself and Anna into the lab.

"Ok remember the plan," Elsa stated.

"Right," Anna agreed and rushed to the main computer, plugging a small USB like device into it.

"Kirk to McCoy, are you getting the data, Punz?" Anna spoke into her earpiece.

"There's a lot of data in this system," Rapunzel replied. "It might be a while before we get what we need."

"Well try and get it done quick ok?" Anna hurried her.

Elsa was going through some of the files on her own. She was looking for info on the creatures, but found that the data had been encrypted by some kind of passkey.

"Anything on your end, Els?" Anna asked her.

"Not as such, I can't find anything on our little monster buddies, only thing I can find on here is something called Project Eternal."

Anna stroked her chin. "Anything else?"

"Nothing yet, but I'll keep you posted."

xXx

Asami woke up with a splitting headache. _" Ahh, what did that woman hit me with? Did she kiss me?!"_

She struggled to her feet and checked her watch. She had been out for nearly an hour. It took her a while before she could comfortably stand on her own two feet. She felt drunk.

She managed to leave the toilets, carefully trying not to trip due to the fact that she was still a bit groggy. Eventually she made it to where Hans was and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ah, Asami," Hans greeted her, "you don't look well, is something the matter?"

"We have a situation sir," Asami stated. "Some girl just knocked me out while I was in the toilet and is now in the air vents, probably sneaking around."

Hans smirked. His prey had taken the bait. "Don't worry, Asami, everything will be ok. Just get your wife and Kristoff's sister to safety, I'll handle our intruders."

Asami nodded and went off to find her wife and Emma.

Hans smiled and looked out of the window, sipping his cocktail. "And now Queen Elsa, the next move is yours."

On the other side of the room, Kristoff and his friend Flynn were sharing a drink together.

"Kristoff, don't worry about it," Flynn assured him, "I'm sure your thing with Hans will work out fine."

"It's not us I'm worried about," Kristoff replied, "it's the way he's been acting recently. It's like he's not himself."

"Maybe it's just stress," Flynn tried to reason with him.

"I've seen him stressed, Flynn, and he is clearly not under any stress."

"Well try and relax will ya? You're just getting yourself worked up."

Kristoff sighed, "I know Flynn, I know."

Suddenly they both heard a pinging noise from their earpieces.

Kristoff tapped his communicator. "What is it Hans?"

"Kristoff, I want you to escort Mrs and Mrs. Sato, as well as your sister to my safe house on the other side of the city," Hans spoke through the receiver.

"Why sir? Is something wrong?"

"Trust me Kristoff, it will all make sense in the end, you just make sure they are safe."

Kristoff didn't like the sound of this, but Hans was his boss as well as his husband, so he had to agree whether he liked it or not. "Yes sir, I'll make sure it gets done."

"Mr Rider ," Hans said, addressing Flynn.

"Yes sir," he responded.

"Mr Rider , I want you to take a group of Riotroopers to a set of coordinates I'll provide for you. I'll give you further details on the way."

"At once sir," Flynn said, turning off the earpiece. "Looks like we're getting some action tonight after all."

xXx

Anna paced around the lab, frustrated. It had seemed like Elsa had been searching for hours now, yet it had only been a few minutes. "You finished yet Elsa?"

"Not yet," the queen replied, "this stuff is complicated."

Anna then heard a ping from her earpiece. "What is it Punz?"

"The data is all downloaded, but there is something wrong with it," Rapunzel explained.

"Whats wrong with the data?" Elsa asked, tapping her own earpiece.

"There's this weird red flashing symbol on the screen, it says source data locked," Rapunzel said.

A look of horror came upon Elsa's face. "Punz, transfer that data to the personal sever now!"

"But we aren't supposed to do that till after you guys get back!"

"Just do it Rapunzel!" Elsa cried as alarms began to blare around her and Anna.

"Umm what just happened?" Anna asked nervously.

"It's the data that Punz downloaded, it had a homing program in it!"

"Is that bad?"

"It's worse than just bad, that program just gave away Rapunzel's location and from the looks of things ours as well."

Anna took out her belt and flung it around her waist. "Then we better move up to phase two."

She typed the code into the phone gadget and slid it into the slot on the belt, forming her armour.

Elsa took something out of her bag and placed it on Anna's wrist. "You might need this."

Anna looked at the object. It appeared to be some kind of futuristic watch. "What does it do?"

"It's something that came with the belt when I took it, I believe it activates some sort of high speed mode."

Anna pressed a red button on the watch and it announced, "complete". Suddenly the red lines on her suit turned silver and her yellow visor became a deep crimson. The chest-plate on the armour split in half and slid on-top of her, forming shoulder pads.

Anna took a moment to admire her new suit. "Nice upgrade."

Elsa tapped on her earpiece, "Punz, where can we do some damage in this joint?"

"There's a big reactor about 3 floors up," Rapunzel stated. "It's the power source for the entire building."

"Wait Elsa," Anna said in concern, "what about the guests at the party? If we blow the reactor they could all be killed!"

"They'll be ok Anna," Elsa assured her.

"Yeah," Rapunzel chimed in over the comm system, "the reactor takes about 15 mins before it blows, they'd have enough time to get out."

Anna felt uneasy. What if they wouldn't.

"Then let's just do it already," Anna agreed. Elsa jumped onto her back as Anna pressed another button on her watch. "Start up" it announced as the noise of a jet engine could be heard from Anna's suit.

"Hold on Elsa!" Anna shouted as the engine kicked into life and fired them across the corridors. It felt like time had slowed down everywhere else. It was as if Anna was in the matrix and she was bending her simulation to her will.

They streaked across the corridors and stairwells at supersonic speed, until Anna's belt announced "time out" and they suddenly came to a halt.

"What the hell happened?!" Anna exclaimed

"Must be some kinda time limit on the speed boost" Elsa realised, "at least we're here."

They had arrived in the reactor chamber of the building. The room was dominated by the large spherical structure of the quantum reactor. When it had first been constructed, it had been marked as the dawn of a new age for clean energy, but all Elsa and Anna saw it as now was a big destructive bomb.

"So how do we blow this thing?" Anna queried.

"I say blast the restraints by the side of the core," Elsa theorised, pointing to the large clamps by the sphere.

"Got it," Anna agreed, taking out her phone gadget and putting it shooting mode.

Elsa charged up a large ice blast with her hands. "On my mark, fire."

Anna nodded as her phone began charging energy as well.

"Fire!" Elsa cried, as they both fired their blasts at the clamps, obliterating them.

"WooHoo!" Anna cheered, "we did it!"

"Not quite," Elsa explained. "First we need to blast the control console."

"Which you won't have a chance to do your majesty," a voice called out to them.

Hans was standing with a group of troopers at his side and a grey monster that looked like an anthropomorphic bear beside him. "Now I suggest your surrender."

"Like shit we are," Anna declared charging at the troopers who began firing at her.

Elsa created an icy shield to protect herself from the troopers laser fire as Anna began taking them on. Anna was able to quickly dispatch the troopers with ease, but then the bear creature grabbed her from behind.

"Hey ugly, I don't really do bear hugs well!" Anna smirked as the monster tried to tighten its grip, "so why don't you just let it go!"

Anna pressed the "ENTER" button on her belt and, using her camera gadget, smashed the bear creature in the face, knocking it into a wall and destroying it in a fiery blue explosion.

"Now to take out the trash," Anna cracked as she began to head towards Hans with her energy blade.

"I don't think so," Hans stated, pressing a button on his wrist.

Anna suddenly came to a stop, frozen mid-run. Her suit wouldn't move no matter how hard she tried, her body wouldn't go an inch.

Hans smirked and pressed another button on his wrist, "time to take the toys away."

A massive burst of energy erupted from the belt, cancelling Anna's transformation and knocking her across the room.

"Anna!" Elsa cried as she rushed to her side. Anna was unconscious, her belt lying next to her away from her body. Her eyes were shut and a deep cut was across her forehead, oozing blood.

Elsa shook Anna trying to get her to wake up, but it seemed hopeless. Tears streaked across her face. Her Anna had been hurt, the one she cared about, the one she had dreamed of telling how she really felt.

"You really didn't think that I'd have a safeguard in case someone tried to steal my driver," Hans gloated as he walked over to them, "you really are more stupid than you look."

Elsa growled at Hans, wanting to make a blade of ice to slit his goddamn throat and carve his body into a million pieces. But that was not the way she was.

"Come on Elsa, do it, kill me," Hans taunted.

Elsa shut her eyes and blocked him out, her internal thoughts choosing her next action.

"You should always do what's best for your kingdom, Elsa," Hans sarcastically smirked, "even murder."

Elsa smiled. "You're right, but cold blooded murder of a human being isn't what's best for my kingdom, this is."

The queen fired an ice blast at the control console, destroying it.

A loud siren blared around them and a P.A voice saying "Warning, core detonation in 15 minutes" could be heard.

"A wise decision, your majesty," Hans said, his body fading away, revealing that the Hans who had been in the room with them was merely a hologram and that the real Hans was somewhere miles away.

Elsa gritted her teeth with anguish, but the anger soon stopped as she looked at Anna, lifeless and unconscious. Elsa knew she had to get both of them somewhere safe. She quickly grabbed the belt from near Anna and put it around her waist, not wanting to let Hans get it again.

Elsa tapped her earpiece, "Rapunzel, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here, what the hell happened in there?" Rapunzel asked over the receiver.

"Hans took us by surprise and Anna is hurt," Elsa explained as she picked up Anna in her arms and carried her out of the room.

"Is she gonna be ok?"

"Probably, but I gotta get her out of here. Is there a helipad or something near here?"

"There is a hanger bay not too far from there, you should be able to make it in time," Rapunzel told her, "and the data I downloaded is now on your private server."

"Thanks Punz," Elsa stated, "and I'm sorry."

"It's ok, don't worry about me," Rapunzel replied, "just keep my best friend safe."

xXx

Rapunzel closed the call just in time as she heard a knock on the door to her loft. She was just about to get out of her chair when the door suddenly burst open. She was then flanked by a group of troopers carrying laser rifles, surrounding her.

"Miss Corona," a man who appeared to be their leader said as he entered. "My name is Flynn Rider of the Westerguard industries security corps, and you are under arrest."

"On what charge?!" Rapunzel demanded as she was grabbed by two of the troopers.

"Aiding and abetting and known fugitive, grand theft auto, oh and denying me the chance to have a nice martini."

Rapunzel looked at him with a look of skepticism.

"Ok, definitely not that last one, but your still under arrest," Flynn corrected himself. "Take her away."

Rapunzel struggled to free herself, but it was no use. She let herself go quietly, her thoughts dwelling on her friends.

xXx

Kristoff had also completed his task. His sister, Korra and Asami were now at Hans's apartment. The apartment wasn't too large, but it was big by normal standards.

"Why were we brought here exactly?" Emma asked.

"I'm not sure, but Hans said something about a situation," Kristoff explained.

"There was a girl who knocked me out," Asami butted in, rubbing her head.

"Well whatever happened," Emma stated, "at least we got out of the rush of the party."

Kristoff smiled, _"that's my little sister, always keeping everyone cheery."_

xXx

Hans had always believed the city always looked beautiful in the night sky. As he rode in his helicraft, he took a moment to admire the beauty of the city that he would soon shatter.

"Start pumping the cryo-gas and activate the ballroom's lockdown procedure," he ordered to his men in the helicraft.

The men started typing keys by a large monitor in which Hans could see the party that was still going on. The guests had no idea of the danger they were in, and Hans kept it that way. Soon, a blue mist started to fill the room and it was apparent the guests were getting terrified.

An evil smile slithered onto Hans's face as he saw the guests try to escape the room in vain as they were sealed in by the titanic grey barricades that blocked the exits and entrances. The guests tried to flee in peril, but it was hopeless as their bodies turned to ice and their frozen forms began to crack and shatter at the now rumbling building.

"Pull us away from the building, lieutenant," Hans said to the pilot of his helicraft, "I don't want us getting caught in the blast radius."

The aircraft pulled away from the building as Hans looked out one final time. _"Looks like I won this round, Queen Elsa."_

xXx

Elsa carried Anna in her arms, not taking her eyes off her for even a nanosecond. She saw how weak and fragile Anna was. She saw in her closed eyes a woman who, despite all odds, had helped her at every turn. Now she had to return the favour.

They eventually reached the hangar area, a large room that would have been filled with flying vehicles of all sorts, but now was almost empty. Luckily for them, a fighter craft still remained, perfect for an escape.

Elsa walked over to the fighter and opened up the cockpit, placing Anna in the seat behind the pilot's seat. The building began to rumble and shake as if the earth was about to open and swallow it up with them inside. Elsa hopped into the pilot's seat and fired up the main engines. The twin thrusters roared into life and levitated above the hanger. Elsa turned the control stick and pointed the jet at the hangar door. She then pressed the button labelled "Flight mode" and the engines slid forward and rocketed her out of the hangar.

Elsa turned her head around to check on Anna, who she had put a breathing mask on to keep her stable. Behind her Elsa could see the Westerguard tower erupt in a massive explosion. Flames spewed from all corners of the building and a large chunk of it just fell off and into the ocean below. If anyone was still in there, they would definitely not have survived.

A slight sadness came into Elsa as she felt herself abandoning her kingdom again, but she knew that Anna's safety was more important.

She pressed the communications button on the dashboard of the cockpit, hoping to get through to someone.

"Hello? Hello?" a voice familiar to Elsa said over the receiver.

"Kai? Is that you?" Elsa asked.

"Yes it's me my queen, I've just seen the news. The whole tower exploded, what happened?" The voice replied.

"I'll explain later. Is my mountain retreat available?"

"It always has been, my queen."

"Good, be sure to prepare a room and get the staff to have some medical equipment ready?"

"Of course my queen, but why? Are you injured?"

"No," Elsa explained, "but my friend is."

"I understand my queen, I'll have it done straight away."

"Oh and Kai?" Elsa spoke again, "be sure to let Olaf know something for me."

"What would that be my queen?"

"That his big sister is coming to say hi," Elsa replied smiling.

"Very well, your majesty," Kai agreed as the call ended.

Elsa looked at Anna one more time, her companion safely in the realm of sleep. _"I'll keep you safe little snowflake, just like how you saved me."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note: Woah, That was a shocker wasn't it? Well as I said a few chapters ago, I'm gonna be putting this on hiatus for a bit while I write up a few more chapters, don't worry they will be coming as this marks a sort of end to the first act of this story.**

 **See you next time :)**


	9. Chapter 9- Aftermath

Chapter 9- Aftermath

Kristoff hadn't slept well that night. After seeing the building that he had spent the past year or so go up in flames, his good night sleep had turned sour. He knew his husband, Hans, had probably made it out. Knowing Hans, he always had an escape plan.

As he yawned with streaks of morning sun entering his room, he heard footsteps approach his bedside.

"Wakie, wakie, sleepyhead," his sister called to him.

"Emma, you know a guy needs his rest!" Kristoff whined as he struggled out of the bed.

"Well, your rest has been cancelled, your spouse is on the TV, making some kind of address to the public, probably after last nights big explosion."

Kristoff pulled on his slippers and went downstairs. The TV was on, and displayed on its screen was Hans, escorted by two of his security guards. Although it was hard to make out, Kristoff could recognise the location that the screen was showing as a backup facility of Hans's that was near the royal palace.

"People of Arendelle," Hans declared, "I know that many of you are in shock and fright over last night's attack, many employees and most of your society's elite tragically losing their lives."

"Sounds like serious shit," Emma stated.

"How could anyone have done this?" Kristoff asked quietly.

"But do not worry, citizens, " Hans continued his speech, "thanks to the hard working men and women of Westerguard industries, we have found the culprit for this heinous crime."

The screen changed to show a woman with pale blond hair firing icy blasts at Hans's troops.

Emma gasped. "The queen?! But I met her at the party. She seemed like a decent girl, full of life and all that jazz, hard to believe she would be a killer."

"I feel the same way," Kristoff muttered as the screen changed again, showing the ballroom being filled with a blue gas, freezing the guests alive.

"Yes ladies and gentlemen," Hans said somberly. "Your beloved Queen Elsa is no more than a cold hearted murderer."

"That's impossible," a reporter could be heard in front of Hans. "The queen is no killer."

"Then explain how she has managed to hide these icy powers from you all?!" Hans declared. "She claims to protect you people, but in reality, she is probably disgusted at how you people were jealous of these so called gifts as she describes them in this journal that my security people found."

Hans held out a brown notebook from his hand, torn and tattered but the queen's name clearly seen on it.

The crowd began to cheer and chant death on Elsa's name.

"Fear not my friends," Hans stated, "for I have found the means to destroy your treacherous queen and those that would ally themselves with her."

The two security men stepped forward and starting clenching their fists, grunting in pain.

"No, he wouldn't," Kristoff said in fear as the men began to be enveloped in blue flames, their bodies changing to that of grey mutant creatures.

"These are the Orphnochs ," Hans stated. "They are the next step of human evolution, the way forward to immortality."

Kristoff could only gasp and stare in horror and held his sister's hand tight.

"Thanks to the these mighty beasts, the world shall be a better place and with me as your chosen leader, Arendelle will lead the world into a new era!" Hans declared to mighty applause.

"Switch it off!" Kristoff exclaimed as Emma pressed the button on the remote.

Emma sat next to him and hugged her big brother.

"I can't believe he exposed us," Emma cried. "After all he did for you and me and keeping it a secret."

"It won't be that bad for us, Emma," Kristoff tried to assure her and calm her, "we'll get through this, somehow."

xXx

Rapunzel Corona sat in her cell, staring at the blank wall in front of her. She had been brought to this place when she was captured, although she didn't know exactly where she actually was because she had been covered with a blindfold. One thing she did know was that she wasn't getting out of the cell anytime soon. She looked at the bright red lasers of energy that acted at the cell bars. She knew they wouldn't cut her limbs off or any gruesome thing like that, but they did give her a nasty electric shock.

Her thoughts trailed to her two friends, Anna and Elsa, praying to every deity and religious figure she could think of that they were safe from all this.

Suddenly, she heard the door to the cellblock open. It seemed she had visitors.

"Let me go, ye dingleberry, or I'll kick ye right in the vegetables," a young voice cried out in a Scottish accent.

Rapunzel perked up as she saw the cell bars open and a young woman being thrown in next to her by a man in armour.

"I'll kill ye, ye bastard," the woman cried at the armoured figure, but he simply ignored her and walked off.

Rapunzel then recognised the woman who was in her cell. Ginger hair, Scottish accent, freckles on her face.

She put her hand on the girl's shoulder, "Merida?"

The girl turned around and saw Rapunzel sitting behind her, "Punzie?!"

The two of them hugged each other, their arms wrapped their respective other in a warm cocoon.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Rapunzel asked.

"Some jokers came to my place, arrested me for aiding a fugitive and dragged me here," Merida replied.

"What did they mean, aiding a fugitive?"

"I dinnae know, something about the queen or some shit like that," Merida told her.

Rapunzel then realised why she had been brought here. Hans had somehow found out that Merida had met Elsa and assumed she was some kind of accomplice.

"Merida, we need to have a bit of a talk."

xXx

Kristoff examined the security footage once again. He knew there was something off about this whole situation and he was determined to find out what.

As he scanned through the footage one last time, he finally got the proof that he needed. On the screen he noticed that the blue gas which froze the guests at the party was nothing like the powers that Elsa appeared to be demonstrating.

Someone had used Elsa as a scapegoat.

He stormed out of the security office and made his way up to Hans's office. He wanted answers.

He knocked on the door of the office, his body filled with rage, "Hans I need to see you."

"Do come in," a smug voice greeted him from behind the door.

Kristoff barged in, not caring if the door was broken or not, "I want answers, Hans."

"So you finally found out did you?" Hans stated, "I'm not surprised to be honest."

"Why did you kill innocent people?!" Kristoff demanded.

"I was merely salting the earth as they say," Hans explained. "People like them will no longer be needed in our world."

"And what kind of world is that?"

Hans smiled and walked over to Kristoff. "The kind of world that will be best for our kind, one where orphnoch rule and humans do not."

"You're insane," Kristoff stated, "I can't believe I ever loved you."

Hans sighed. " It is for the best, Kristoff."

"Really? Is starting a manhunt for the queen really for the best?"

"It gives the people some motivation," Hans smirked.

Kristoff was tired of this crap from him. He threw of his wedding ring and punched his former lover in the jaw, knocking him to the floor. "Consider that both my resignation and my filing for divorce."

Kristoff stormed out of the office, he had to get out of here.

He made his way down to the lab, noticing the device that would guarantee him a fighting chance. It was a belt similar to the one the queen stole from Hans, but was black and gold in colour.

Kristoff managed to grab it out of the lab just in time as he saw the Riotroopers approaching him, cocking their laser blasters. He ran as fast as he could, dodging the laser fire.

He rushed down to the vehicle bay of the building. Luckily, there was an empty Jeep there for him. Kristoff jumped into the Jeep, quickly smashing the tracking device so he wouldn't be followed and started up the engine, making his escape.

He activated the onboard communications system and called up his sister.

"Hello?" Emma's voice came out of the receiver.

"Emma, it's me. Hans was playing us for fools. I need you to get yourself and the others to my dad's old pizza joint downtown," Kristoff explained.

"What?! Are you ok?" Emma asked with concern

"I'm fine, but Hans has probably sent a squad after you so you better get the hell out of there," Kristoff told her.

"Alright," Emma replied, putting down the phone.

Kristoff looked at the sky above, his heart heavy with the guilt on his hands.

.

 **Author's note:** Hiatus over, this fic is back and with a good shocking twist ^^


	10. Chapter 10- Confessions

Chapter 10- Confessions

Anna awoke in a place she did not know. It seemed like she was in an old house of some kind, with old wallpaper and paintings on the wall dating back at least over one hundred years.

She rubbed her head, trying to remember the last thing that happened. Then it hit her. Hans using something to overload her belt, knocking her down, Elsa crying over her, then darkness.

She looked out of an open doorway to see a man in what looked like an old butlers uniform walking past. "Hey, you?"

The butler stopped. "Ah Miss Anna, you are awake it seems."

"Do you know me?" Anna asked.

"Not as such, but my queen brought you here for your own safety," the butler explained.

"Safety.. " Anna said puzzled, "how long have I been sleeping?"

"About 14 hours," the butler stated.

Anna rubbed her eyes. "That's some power nap."

"I will inform the queen of your awakening at once," the butler stated as he left her in peace.

Anna groaned as she lay her head on the pillow, her strawberry blonde hair falling over her eyes.

"Enjoying my hospitality?" a cool sounding voice called to her.

Anna turned to her side to see a woman with platinum blonde hair standing in the doorway, wearing a black and turquoise dress. "Elsa?"

"Yes I'm here, " Elsa replied walking over to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck," Anna moaned. "Did everything work out ok?"

"Not as such, Punzie was able to send me the data she downloaded, but I don't know what happened to her."

"What about the party guests, did they have time to get out?"

Elsa sighed. "No, Hans locked them in there and let them die, and I just saw on the news that he's blamed me for it."

"Oh god, we should never have gone and blown the place sky high," Anna said somberly.

"Don't blame yourself, we didn't know, all that matters now is that we are safe." Elsa comforted her with a warm embrace.

"But I failed you, Elsa," Anna teared up.

"You can't ever fail me snowflake, not after all the kindness you showed me." Elsa stated.

"There is a reason I was so kind to you..." Anna said looking away.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"I was going to say it when we got inside, but you never gave me the chance and now that you are here and we're safe…"

Elsa shushed her. "Just say it."

"I love you, Elsa," Anna stated. "From the moment you saved my life on the docks, I loved you so much."

Elsa started to cry as well. "Oh Anna, you really mean that?"

"I didn't tell you because you were so busy and I didn't wanna distract you," Anna confessed, "and I never wanted to get you upset."

Elsa stiffened herself and kissed Anna, the cool touch of both their lips exchanging on one another.

"I love you too, Anna," Elsa said as she pulled away.

"Do you want to love me?" Anna asked, "I'm no royal..."

"Anna, I never needed anyone to be royal so I could be with them, love is love after all," Elsa told her, wiping the tears from both of their faces.

Anna smiled and kissed Elsa again. "You better have a good breakfast in this joint."

"Oh I do," Elsa replied.

"Elsa!" a small voice cried from behind both of them. "Why are you giving the girl you brought cooties?"

At the doorway was a small boy, no older than about four years old. He had short brown hair and blue eyes like Elsa.

"Olaf!" Elsa said, embarrassed, "I was just making sure she was alright, I'll be back to play in a bit ok?"

"Ok!" The little boy chirped as he sped off.

"Is he your son?" Anna asked, confused.

"Little brother," Elsa stated. "My father had an affair a couple of years ago, lied to my mother about it, Olaf was the result of it."

"So your mother never knew?" Anna questioned.

"No, but I knew and I couldn't leave the little guy in some horrible children's home," Elsa stated, "So I brought him up here, where he could grow up in peace."

"Aww that's adorable," Anna cooed, cuddling Elsa.

Elsa smiled and blushed a bit, cuddling her back. "Did Rapunzel know you had a crush on me?"

"Oh yeah she knew, but I threatened to kill her if she spilled the beans about it," Anna joked.

Elsa giggled and stroked Anna's cheek. "At least you're starting to warm up, you were ice cold when i brought you here."

"Maybe it's because you are here, Elsa," Anna flirted and kissed her deeply.

Elsa smiled and kissed back, holding Anna close.

Anna wrapped her hands, placing her palms over Elsa's rear.

Elsa blushed bright red and pulled back, "A-Anna?"

"May I?" Anna asked politely.

Elsa felt unsure but came to a decision. If she and Anna were to be a couple, they may as well do this now."You may."

Anna grinned and pulled Elsa into a deep kiss, sliding her tongue into her new lovers mouth.

Elsa moaned and slid her own tongue into Anna's mouth, letting their saliva drip onto one another's tongue.

Anna got her hand and used it to grab Elsa's butt cheek, stroking it firmly, giving Elsa pleasure.

Elsa moaned harder and kept kissing and licking inside of Anna's mouth, enjoying the taste of her tongue.

Anna grabbed Elsa's rear tight and pulled off the skirt of her dress, sliding her hand into Elsa's underwear.

Elsa moaned and went bright red, but let Anna touch her, feel her.

Anna slid her fingers over Elsa's vagina, stroking the soft part of her clit.

Elsa moaned and did the same to Anna, snaking her own hand over her clit.

Soon the two women were in a frantic ecstasy, stroking and fingering each other passionately.

The two disrobed each other, allowing the other to see their naked form.

"Like what you see?" Elsa panted, her face bright red.

Anna nodded and started rubbing her vagina onto Elsa's, triggering both of their G-spots.

Elsa and Anna both moaned loudly and they wrapped around each other, kissing deeply as they finally came.

The white juices squirted over both of them and they cuddled softly.

"Thank you," Anna cooed, "that was my first time."

"Mine too," Elsa replied, smiling and kissing Anna's neck.

"I love you Elsa," Anna said to her new love.

"I love you too Anna, I love you with all my heart."

 **Author's note:** Even though I wrote this myself, I cry a little from reading it, keep up with the views, reviews and favs, thank you


	11. Chapter 11- Gathering forces

Chapter 11- Gathering forces

Hiro Hamada arrived at the offices of Westerguard industries, eager to learn why he had been summoned here. It had been two years since his genius older brother, Tadashi had passed away, and Hiro wanted to make him proud by trying to be as smart as he ever was. Now he was at the very company his late brother worked at, his heart pumping with both anticipation and anxiety. He soon arrived outside the office of his new employer, Hans Westerguard himself.

He cleared his throat and knocked on the door. "H-hello, Mr Westerguard, my name is Hiro Hamada, I'm here about the job?"

"Why yes, Hiro!" A voice called from the other side of the door. "Do come in!"

Hiro nudged his way through the door and sat down at the desk.

"No need to be nervous now, Mr Hamada," Hans stated, "you're part of the family now."

"Family?" Hiro questioned.

"Yes, the family of the hard working men and women at Westerguard industries," Hans declared, walking over to Hiro and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come let me show you, your work place."

Hans led him down towards the elevator and pressed the button labelled "Under level". Soon, the elevator whooshed loudly as the car carried them down into the bowels of the building.

"Where are we going, sir?" Hiro asked curiously.

"To the place where the future is born," Hans answered with air of mystery.

The elevator stopped suddenly, the motion sending Hiro's heart upwards. "Are we there?"

"Not quite my boy," Hans replied. They exited the elevator into what looked like a very large room with another elevator inside it. This elevator was larger and circular in shape, not like the simple rectangular one they had just left. Hans pressed another button inside the elevator and it began to take them down several miles into the earth.

Hiro gazed out of the window in astonishment as he saw massive vehicles and aircraft, all being prepared for some deployment. There were fighter aircraft that could hover like helicopters, battle tanks that could convert into mech suits, and giant flying warships built to enforce the rule of whoever controlled them.

"Your brother designed a lot of this you know," Hans stated. "In fact, before that terrible accident took his life, he was the best engineer I'd ever seen."

"Wow, he sure knew how to build stuff!" Hiro replied, staring down at the machinery below.

"He did indeed."

"What is it all for?" Hiro asked.

"The future my boy, the future," Hans vaguely replied, "a future which will be enlightened by both your brothers work and the achievements you shall soon perform for me."

The elevator kept descending further until it stopped, having reached its destination. Hans and Hiro exited the elevator, arriving outside a large metal door. Hans took out a key-card and slid it in a slot, opening the door and revealing a large room filled with technology and equipment.

"Wow!" Hiro exclaimed, "Is this-?"

"Yes, it's your brothers old lab," Hans answered him, "it's yours now."

Hans took out a test tube from his pocket, filled with a dark red liquid.

"Is that blood?" Hiro asked nervously.

"Yes, the very fluid that keeps out bodies living and breathing," Hans informed him, "inside the blood of every human being on earth, there is the DNA, the building blocks of every man, woman and child."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to extract the DNA from this blood sample and re-create the person it belonged to," Hans told him.

"Ummm Mr Westerguard sir?" Hiro stammered. "I'm more of a tech guy not a genetics guy, so I might not be qualified for any of this."

"Well you will be using technology to achieve my task, besides you'll have a whole team helping you, and also it would have made your brother very proud."

"Really?!" Hiro excited yelled.

"Yes," Hans placed the test tube onto Hiro's desk. "Will you do it Hiro?"

"If it would make my brother proud I'll do it," Hiro declared.

"Excellent," Hans smirked. The next part of his plan was going to go splendidly, in his eyes.

xXx

Asami sighed heavily as she looked out of the window. The past few days had been a game-changer for her. Learning that her boss had murdered innocent people, having to run away with her wife, it was all a bit too much for her. Thankfully, she had Kristoff and his sister to keep her safe.

"Coffee?" her wife Korra asked, bringing a cup over to her.

"Thanks, sweetie," She replied taking the cup and having a sip of it.

"You feeling any better?" Korra asked.

"A little," Asami replied, "but I still feel tired. They had been up in Oaken's pizza joint for a day now and already it had seemed like they had lived there forever.

"Well you'll do fine, my love," Korra cooed, kissing her softly.

Asami kissed her back deeply, wrapping her arms around her neck.

Korra blushed and pulled out a bit, "I thought you were tired."

"I'm never tired for you, darling," Asami smirked.

Korra blushed deeply as Asami pushed her onto the couch next to her, jumping on top of her wife.

Downstairs, Kristoff was looking at the belt that he had stolen, examining it carefully. He knew this belt had been designed at the same time as the belt that Elsa had stolen, but it worked on a very different system. He smiled as he heard the moaning and giggling from upstairs.

"Ah, it is so good to have you around the house again, my boy," his father, Oaken stated. Oaken was not actually Kristoff's father, just a family friend who took him and his sister in after their parents died in a car accident.

"I did miss this smelly old joint," Kristoff replied. "At least its one place I can call home."

"Your friends seem to be having fun up there," Oaken commented.

"Well you know lovebirds," Kristoff remarked, "can't get enough of each other."

"I still don't understand why that Hans person used you like that, he seemed to really care for you," Oaken sighed as he rolled his pizza dough, "I mean he gave you a job, he married you, and he even helped pay for your sister's college fee."

"I don't know either, Dad," Kristoff said as he looked at his belt, "I guess bastards like him are bad to the bone, no matter how they appear to be."

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and his sister entered the room, wearing a bonnet and dark sunglasses.

"Hey sis, did you get the stuff for dad?" Kristoff asked her.

"Yeah," Emma replied, taking off her bonnet and shades, "but we cant stay in dad's pizza place for long, I saw wanted posters for us outside in the street."

"Sooner or later they will find you here my boy," Oaken said cautiously.

"Then we are gonna need help," Kristoff replied, "Emma you better get Korra and Asami to the old family cabin up in the forest, don't leave till I tell you to."

"And what about you?" Emma asked. "They'll be hunting for you as well y'know."

"I'm gonna go and find Queen Elsa, she'll be able to help us."

"She might not want our help," Emma stated.

"She will because we are gonna help get her kingdom back."

"But where would you find her?" Emma asked. "You can't go knock on everybody's door and ask if they've seen the queen."

"I might be able to help with that," Oaken spoke up. "The royal family has a retreat in the mountains, but no one has been there for at least four years now."

"Then that's where I'll start looking," Kristoff said, strapping his belt around his waist. "Dad, is my old bike still in the garage?"

"Yes, but be careful ok?" Oaken replied.

"I will dad," Kristoff put on his old bike helmet, "you just make sure my sis and my friends get out safe."

"Good luck my son," Oaken gave his son one last piece of advice. Kristoff left the building and headed outside. Opening an old shed at the back of the restaurant, he saw his old bike once more. After touching the front of it, wiping off the dust on the badge, he climbed onto his steed, revved up the engine and headed out on the open road. If the queen was out there, he would find her

 **Author's note:** gonna be a while before I update this, I need to write more chapters


	12. Chapter 12- The enemy of my enemy

Chapter 12- The enemy of my enemy

Anna stared out onto the lake, the cold air stroking her skin. It had been 2 days since she had woken and confessed her feelings for Elsa. As she stood on the side of the lake, she felt the wind embrace her, being lost in the noise of the waves.

"I thought I'd find you out here," a voice called behind her.

Anna turned around to see Elsa approach her, wearing a blue coat.

"You really should be in bed you know, Anna," Elsa told her, "the cold air might make things worse."

"Maybe so, sweetie," Anna replied, turning out to face the lake, "but I like it here."

Anna picked up a stone from the side and skimmed it across the lake. "Ooh, that was a good one."

Elsa smirked and clenched her hand, an icy stone forming within it. The queen arched her arm back before flinging the icy rock across the lake, skimming further than Anna's.

"Ok, that one was better," Anna admitted.

Elsa smirked and gave Anna a small kiss. "Come on lets go inside and get you some food."

Anna smiled, her stomach did feel a bit empty. Suddenly, she noticed something in her ear. The changing of gears, the revving of a motor, the unmistakable sound of an engine.

"What's that noise?" Anna asked.

"Noise? I can't hear any noise," Elsa answered her. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, but where is that noise coming from," Anna wondered. The noise was quite clearly able to be heard now. Anna turned and saw at the edge of the lake, a motorbike had pulled up.

"Who's that?" Elsa stated as she looked at the corner of the lake.

"Dunno, were you expecting anyone?"

"Hardly anyone knows of this place so no," Elsa replied.

Anna reached for her bag, having brought it outside with her, and pulled out her belt. She had been tinkering with it most of the day before, having removed the device that had incapacitated her before.

"Stay here, Elsa," Anna instructed as she walked towards the motorbike. She did not know who this interloper was, but she didn't want to take any chances.

The rider of the bike stepped off his vehicle, removing his helmet. He was a bit taller than Elsa, with blond hair and a large chin.

"Hey buddy," Anna called over to the man. "This is private property, you might wanna skedaddle on out of here."

"I'm sorry, but I need to speak to Queen Elsa," the man told her, "I know that she is here right now."

Anna seemed suspicious of the man. Why did he want to see Elsa? Was he some sort of spy? Anna then noticed the man wore a belt of a similar design to her own.

"Where did you get that belt?!" Anna demanded, "is that Westerguard tech?!"

"Yes it is but-"

"Then that's all I needed to hear," Anna stated, activating her phone gadget and sliding it into its slot. Her armour formed around her and she took out her energy blade, slashing at the man.

"Whoa, easy there!" the man exclaimed as he dodged out of the way of the blade, "I don't wanna fight you!"

"Too bad, big guy," Anna retorted, "you just made it a fight by siding with the guy who ruined my girlfriend's life."

The man took a few steps back and took a deep breath. "Alright if that's what you want." He took out a phone gadget similar to Anna's, typing a code into it and sliding it into a slot on his belt.

"Henshin," he said as the armour formed around him. The armour that formed was similar to Anna's, only it had gold where the silver was, it had shoulder pads and the helmet was more of an X-shape with a purple visor. He pulled out a blaster and fired a few shots at Anna.

Anna leaped out of the way and ducked for cover behind a rock. She hadn't expected this from an agent of Hans's.

"Those were warning shots," the man called to her, "now lets just sort this out like civilized people, I'm not working for Hans."

"Then why are you here?" Anna shouted.

"I'm here to help, I don't want to see Arendelle go down in flames," the man tried to explain himself.

Anna snuck up behind the armoured figure, her energy blade glowing with power. She leapt at the man from behind, but before she could strike him down, her attack was blocked. An energy blade emitted from the handle of the man's blaster and blocked her attack.

"Listen to me," the man strained, "Elsa needs to come back to Arendelle."

"She's already been through enough shit by the likes of you.

The man pushed her away. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not your enemy here!"

Anna growled and prepared to charge at the man before an ice blast interrupted her.

"Stand down, Anna," Elsa told her, filled with an icy glow.

"But Elsa, this guy is working for Hans!" Anna pleaded.

"Well then sir, are you working for Mr Westerguard?" Elsa asked the stranger.

"No I'm not, your majesty," the stranger replied.

"Then I accept that you are not an enemy," Elsa stated.

Anna was confused, but Elsa gave her an "I'll explain later" look.

"I apologize for my bodyguard's altercation with you, Mr..."

"Bjorgman, Kristoff Bjorgman," the man introduced himself, "I believe you had the pleasure of meeting my sister."

Elsa took a moment to try and recall what he meant, before remembering the fact that she had met a woman with the same last name as him at the party, "Oh yes I remember her, Emma."

"Wait you know this clown?!" Anna exclaimed, deactivating her armour.

"Not exactly," Elsa told her.

Kristoff deactivated his armour as well, "I can explain everything back at your retreat, your majesty."

"Thank you. I think both me and Anna deserve some explanation for all this."

xXx

"So do begin, Kristoff," Elsa requested from the new arrival after they had sat down in the retreats sitting room.

"Well what would you like to know?" Kristoff stated, sipping his coffee.

"How about how you got mixed up with Hans anyway?" Anna suggested.

Kristoff sighed, "Well it's like this, you see I'm not exactly human, well I am human, just not entirely human."

"Not human? Are you some kind of mutant?" Anna wondered.

"Sort of," Kristoff answered her, "You see about 10 years ago, my sister and I were in a car crash which killed our mom and dad, but we survived somehow, but not without some changes."

"What sort of changes?" Anna asked.

"Well our normal human bodies had died in the crash, but something in our genes created new bodies for us, sort of like cloning ourselves."

"So you're not really you?"

"Well I am me, just different. My sister and I had discovered our senses were heightened, we smell something from a mile away, hear a car hours before it came down the street, it was all mesmerising, but that wasn't the biggest change."

"There was more?"

"Yeah," Kristoff sipped a bit more of his coffee before he continued. "One night, when my sister had apparently been out to a party with a few friends, I noticed she hadn't come back yet. When I went to go to look for her, I saw this weird creature lying in the rain next to our house, thought it was a stray cat or a raccoon, but it looked more like a bird, a bird with legs and arms and with grey skin."

"Grey skin," Elsa wondered to herself. Was the woman she had spoken to really a monster like the ones that tried to kill her?

"So then what?" Anna questioned curiously, wanting to know more.

"Well when I brought it inside, I didn't know what it was, till it began to change back into my sister." Kristoff explained.

"Did you try figuring out what happened?"

"We did, but it wasn't till we met Hans that we finally learned the truth," Kristoff replied. "Turns out people like us have been coming back from the dead using these genes for the past twenty or so years now, no one knew how they worked, except Hans."

"So Hans supported you?" Elsa asked.

"Yes he did, most of the guys that work for him are Orpnochs like me," Kristoff confirmed.

"Orphnoch?" Anna had never heard that word before.

"It's the word he uses to describe people like me, got it from some old legend he knew," Kristoff helped her, "he told it me on our first date."

"So he did have feelings for you?"

"At one time, yes," Kristoff stated, "but then he started acting weird a few months ago. To be honest I'm not sure if his feelings were ever real."

Anna hugged him, "It's ok, Kristoff. At least you got away from that bastard."

"Thank you," Kristoff replied.

"I'll have my butler get you a room ready, Kristoff," Elsa told him, "seems like you're going to be staying with us for a while."

"I don't mind that a bit," Kristoff responded as Elsa left the room.

"By the way," Anna chirped up, "I''m sorry for trying to kill you before... It's just ever since me and Elsa told each other how we felt, I've been a bit protective of her."

"It's fine Anna," Kristoff accepted her apology. "Just watch where you're swinging that energy sword, ok?"

"Sure thing," Anna said happily.


	13. Chapter 13- Breakout

Chapter 13- Breakout

 _Tw: there is some graphic violence in this chapter_

"Okay remember the plan?" Rapunzel asked Merida. They had been in this cell for two days, not knowing when or if they would ever get out of this place, wherever it was.

Merida nodded and took her place under the bed.

Rapunzel sat by the cell bars, waiting for the guard, the same man who had brought her here to arrive, Flynn he called himself. The sound of a door sliding opening and footsteps approaching signalled that it was time to put her plan into action.

"Ahhhh, help! please help!" Rapunzel feigned a cry of distress.

"What is it?" Flynn asked, in his rather cheerful, cocky voice.

"Its my stomach, I think I ate something bad," Rapunzel groaned a lie.

"I'll get you looked at," Flynn stated, opening the cell bars, "man they really need to stop putting chilli on the menu."

He paused for a moment as he looked around the cell.

"Hey wasn't their supposed to be two of you in hAIII!"

Slump!

"Nicely done, lassie," Merida complimented Rapunzel as she threw the empty tray to one side, "ye'd make a fine actress one day."

"I don't think I'm ready for Broadway just yet," Rapunzel replied as she examined Flynn's unconscious body, "Did you really need to hit him that hard?"

"Well ye said hit him with the tray," Merida said as she knelt beside her, feeling the man's pockets, "ye didne say how hard."

"Fair do's, now lets blow this joint," Rapunzel picking out a keycard from Flynn's shirt, "Take him with us."

"Why? we already got the card?!" Merida expressed, "He's just dead weight".

"Trust me, I've seen spy movies, there's usually some kind of hand print scanner or eye ball thing that only he can open so he's necessary," Rapunzel explained.

Merida sighed, "fine, but you owe me for this."

"I owe you a lot of things, sweetie," Rapunzel cooed, "now lets go."

Merida lugged Flynn onto her shoulders and followed Rapunzel out of the cell.

Using the keycard, Rapunzel opened the cell block door, a long corridoor revealing itself to them. As they sneaked down the corridoor they came to a fork in their path.

"Which one do we take?" Merida asked.

Rapunzel looked to the right of her, "This one I think."

Suddenly two troopers began to walk down the corridor from the right side.

"On second thought, maybe we should go the other way," Rapunzel stated, leading Merida down the other hallway.

Suddenly laser bolts shot past the two girls. They had been spotted.

"Ye said this was the easy part!" Merida exclaimed as they began to rush down the winding corridors.

"Didn't count for the stormtrooper rejects," Rapunzel replied, "my apologies."

Merida's eyes rolled but she noticed an elevator dead ahead, "looks like we just found our way out of here!"

They made it to the elevator, Rapunzel noticing that it needed a handprint scan.

"I'm gonna need our friend for this one," The blonde stated.

Merida dumped then their their guest onto the floor, "thank god for that, I was getting tired of carrying him on my shoulders."

"I thought you would have liked the work-out" Rapunzel remarked, placing Flynn's unconscious hand onto the palm-set," you were always top in gym class."

"Archery was more of my thing," Merida responded, hearing footsteps approach them, "looks like we got company"

"Well I cant go any faster than this?" Rapunzel called back.

Merida didn't have time for this. She quickly tackled one of the troopers, taking his laser gun and using it to knock out two more troopers near her. A fourth trooper tried to grab her but finished him off with a roundhouse kick.

"Or you could just kick the mertic shit out of them, that works too," Rapunzel added.

They quickly managed to drag Flynn into the elevator before any more guards could get to them.

"So where to now, lassie?" Merida asked.

"I saw a garage labelled on one of the floors, its taking us there now, we'll steal a jeep and drive as fast as we can away from this place." Rapunzel explained her plan.

"And what about our stormtrooper reject friends?" Merida inquired, "They'll be waiting for us."

"Then we'll just have to move at lightspeed," Rapunzel replied.

Merida took a glance at Flynn, "Are we seriously going to drag him around with us?"

"He's our hostage, they wont attack us if they see us with him"

"Didn't stop them from trying to get us outside the elevator."

"I'm not a mind reader, I'm not some kind of genius who can- mmmhhhh."

Merida kissed Rapunzel softly, "better?"

Rapunzel blushed, "yes, thank you."

"Anything for you, sweetie," Merida said smiling. The two had become close during their time together, caring for one another, like lovers.

A resounding ping signalled that the elevator had reached its destination. The doors opened and Rapunzel poked her head out.

"Coast seems clear" She stated.

The two girls sped over to a nearby jeep, dumping their prisoner into the back seat. Merida smashed up the tracking device as per Rapunzel's instructions.

"So far so good, lassie," Merida stated as Rapunzel fired up the Jeep's engine.

Suddenly a group of troopers appeared and surrounded the Jeep from both sides.

"You were saying, Merida?" Rapunzel pointed out.

The troopers pointed their blasters at the girls, their fingers primed at the triggers.

"On my signal, you floor it past them, don't stop," Merida told Rapunzel, holding her hand.

"But they'll shoot us!" Rapunzel nervously replied.

"Not if you drive as fast as you can sweetie," Merida assured her with a wink.

"Don't move, release your prisoner and we may just let you go back to your cell with only minor injuries," One of the troopers called to them.

"How about we move, keep the prisoner, and have you crawl back to Hans with major injuries!" Rapunzel called out back.

"Now Punzie!" Merida insisted.

Rapunzel floored the pedeals, screeching the tires. The Jeep rushed forward and knocked a few troopers down as it drifted to the right. Rapunzel then changed gear and sped towards the locked garage door, smashing it open.

"That was flashy, lassie," Merida complimented.

"Drive now, flirt later," Rapunzel told her companion as she turned onto the streets. The streets of Arendelle sped before them for a while until they simply dissapeared, replaced with trees and foliage.

"I don't think we are in the city anymore, Punz," Merida stated the obvious.

"At least they wont follow us out here," Rapunzel replied.

Suddenly the car started to groan and creak, eventually coming to a halt.

"Oh well thats just great, you had to get the Jeep with fuel tank half empty," Merida complained.

"At least we're out in the nice woods," Rapunzel enlightened on the situation.

"At night! we could be stalked by bears, wolves and be eaten alive, and my martial arts classes never covered fighting animals," Merida explained.

"There are no bears in the woods here," Rapunzel tried to reason with Merida.

"But there are wolves."

"Only when its winter and its the middle of July right now." Rapunzel stated.

Merida sighed loudly, "Just get out and see if you can give us a push onto the side of the road."

Rapunzel climbed out the car and pressed her arms against the vehicle's rear. She pressed and pushed as hard as she could, but the big heavy Jeep didn't budge an inch.

Suddenly a honking noise and a bright light lit up both Rapunzel and the Jeep.

"Jeez, there's traffic even in the woods?" Rapunzel said as she covered her eyes from the blinding headlamps from behind her.

The car behind them seemed to be an old estate car, from around the late 1990s. The paint was a bit worn at the front, suggesting it had been used for some off-roading in it's life.

Rapunzel noticed a large man leaning out of the driver's window. He had a large beard and a small hat on his head.

"Yoo hoo, could you move over please?"

xXx

"What the fuck do you mean they escaped?!" Hans blared into his phone, "do you know what damage those two could do! its bad enough Kristoff broke out, but two harmless women ?! Do you know how much I pay you dickbrains for?!"

He pressed the phone off and slipped it into his pocket. Hans took a long deep breath.

" _Come on Hans, focus, you need to keep under control"_ He told himself.

The elevator he was riding in stopped, the doors opening at his destination.

Hans quickly composed himself and exited the elevator, opening the doors of the lab.

"Good evening Hiro" he greeted his employee, cheerfully, "I trust everything is going well."

"Yes sir, Mr Westerguard sir." Hiro replied, getting up from the computer he was working on.

"How is the project coming along?" Hans asked.

"Very well sir," Hiro replied, walking over to the large green tube in the center of the room, "I was able to duplicate the genetic structure of the blood sample but the end result doesn't really resemble the original, so I had to add in a few things to make as close to a human as possible."

Hans placed his hand on the tube, staring at the female form within, "did you manage to insert the necessary information I sent to you."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure why you would wanna put ninja moves and weapons knowledge into this thing?" Hiro stated, confused.

Hans gave a soft chuckle, "Open the chamber, Mr Hamada."

"But sir, we might not know-"

"Just open it, Hiro," Hans insisted.

Hiro nervously pressed a few buttons on a panel beside the green tube. Suddenly, green smoke began to emit from its base. The tube began to raise, revealing the female figure who had been growing inside it, dripping the fluids that had been necessary for her creation.

"Fascinating," Hans stated, admiring the creature, "Mr Hamada you have done a fine job here, I believe your work is now complete."

"Thank you sir," Hiro accepted.

Hans smirked, "but sadly I must inform you that your employment is now terminated."

"W-what?" Hiro stammered.

Hans moved over to the female creature, putting his lips close to its ear, "Kill him."

The female's eyes widened and she tore off the breather mask she had worn in the tube. She leaped over to Hiro, tackling him to the ground.

Hiro's eyes were in pure terror, as the harpy pressed on top of him.

The Female began to kiss him softly on the lips, but the kisses turned to bites all over his face.

Hiro felt extremely uncomfortable with this, but became terrified when he saw the woman's mouth open, lined with razor sharp teeth.

Hans began to leave as the female creature began to finish Hiro off, knowing that the next phase of his plan was complete. Hiro's screams of pain echoed from behind the door as he closed it. A large splat of blood hitting the door's window with a thud, mere moments later.

"She's just fine" Hans stated to no one in particular, making his way back to the elevator, an evil grin on his face.


	14. Chapter 14- Mirror, mirror

Chapter 14- Mirror, mirror

 _Tw: there is graphic violence implied later in this chapter._

Anna awoke the next morning, feeling relaxed and refreshed. Turning her head to one side, she noticed Elsa curled up next to her, holding onto her body for warmth like a sponge absorbs water.

Anna smiled and stroked Elsa's cheek softly, "Come on, queenie, wakie wakie."

Elsa groaned, "Faimuhminutesmama,"

Anna giggled at Elsa's gobbledegook but knew her girlfriend had to get up. She got out her finger and slid it down the collar of Elsa's top and tickled her.

Elsa moaned and mumbled at Anna's assault with her fingers, "Anna, stop please."

Anna smiled and stopped, "So does that mean your getting up now?"

"Yes, but you know how much I love sleep," Elsa yawned, slumping herself out of bed.

They wandered out of the room and down the hallway. They could see Olaf was already up and playing with his teddy, a polar bear which he called Marshmallow.

"Hey, big guy!" Anna called to him, "how are you this morning?"

"I'm fine, Miss Anna," the little boy replied as Anna walked past

"Good to hear!" Anna called back, giving him a thumbs up.

"You seem rather good with Olaf," Elsa stated.

"Before I worked in the coffee shop, I did a part time in a nursery, all the kids loved me," Anna explained.

"Why did you quit?" Elsa asked.

"Punzie's dad was having a bit of trouble money-wise so I basically had to open the coffee place early so he could get the cash in, Kinda regret leaving the kids, but you know family comes first, or in my case, adopted family," Anna told her.

Elsa noticed Kristoff in the dining hall as the entered, sipping a cup of earl grey tea, "I see you found my private stash,"

Kristoff put his cup down, "hey, I like the good stuff."

"Just save at least some of it for me, I get in a really bad mood at night if I don't have an earl grey" Elsa cautioned him.

"Yeah I got the bad end of it once" Anna piped in.

"Well anyway, I got word that Hans is planning some big announcement today, its gonna be in an about ten minutes" Kristoff informed them.

"How did you find this out?" Elsa asked, curiously.

Kristoff pulled out a tablet from behind him, "back when I was with Hans, we all got given these so we could be updated on things."

"Handy, but I think they should have just used Tumblr," Anna remarked.

Kristoff's expression changed from happy to sorrowful, "I also got word that there was a breakout at one of Hans's facilities last night , someone called Rapunzel Corona, I believe you mentioned to me someone by that name."

Anna's face filled with shock, "Did she make it out alive?"

"I'm not sure" Kristoff stated, "but It did say a Jeep got stolen, that could have been the getaway car,"

Anna looked down at the ground. Her friend was out there, being chased and hunted, alone.

Elsa wrapped an arm around Anna's waist, giving her comfort, "she'll be okay, snowflake, I promise."

"I know, but you know how much I worry about these things," Anna softly spoke.

Elsa softly kissed her on the lip, "trust me, Anna, she'll be okay."

Kristoff smiled and looked at his watch, "hey its go time, folks."

Elsa used an icy wind to pull the TV remote towards her, pressing the "On" button. The large screen on the other side of the room turned on, displaying the press conference.

Elsa looked closely at the screen, Immediately recognising the location, "Its the royal palace."

"Must be pretty important if he's doing at your old digs," Anna commented.

Soon Hans's ugly mug wandered onto the screen, dressed in a smart suit.

"People of Arendelle," Hans addressed the crowd before him, "I come before you today with good news, for I have found Queen Elsa!"

"WHAT?!" Anna exclaimed, "there's no way he knows we are here."

"Shh, just watch" Elsa hushed her lover.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in her first public appearance since the gala at my party, would you please give a warm welcome to Queen Elsa!" Hans declared.

Suddenly from out behind Hans, A woman with platinum blond hair walked up to the stage. She wore a very formal looking black and turquoise dress. It had a purple cape, turquoise gloves and a gold crown was in her hair.

"What in the name of god," Elsa whispered. This woman, whoever she was, looked identical to her.

"My loyal subjects," The woman on the screen spoke in a voice identical to Elsa's, "I am here to explain myself for what happened at Mr Westerguard's party a few days ago."

"She even sounds like you," Anna pointed out.

"You see the true reason that I had been away for so long was that I had been captured, by forces of the western world, who sought to end and destroy the utopia that we had built," the woman on the screen falsely explained, "They made me their prisoner, created a weapon using my powers that I had been forced to conceal from you and sent a clone of me to the party to release the weapon, trying to pin the blame on me."

The woman on the screen took off her glove and held her hand to the sky, a bright light flashing from her palm and snowflakes floating from above.

"She even has my powers!" Elsa exclaimed.

The woman on the screen smiled happily, completing her queenly look.

"To that end, we at Westerguard industries, who represent this fair kingdom of Arendelle are now withdrawing our services from the west and our now committing ourselves to being the defence and military force of this country," Hans stated.

"My dear citizens of Arendelle, I am sorry to inform you that we are in a state of war now, the people who did this to us, to me, must pay for it but I assure you it is a war we will win!" The other Elsa declared, "and the clone that killed those innocent people at Hans's party shall be hunted down and executed!"

The crowd in front of her began to cheer loudly, in support of their queen.

"So this is how liberty dies, with thunderous applause," Elsa stated.

Anna quickly turned off the TV, sitting down on the couch next to Kristoff, "What the hell was that?!"

"I do not know, but it has Hans's greasy hands all over it," Elsa replied.

"How did Hans find someone who sounds, let alone looks like Elsa?" Kristoff wondered, "I know he could have probably done the whole powers thing with a cheap effect and the looks with some plastic surgery, but she looked so real."

"Maybe she's like Elsa's long lost twin or something" Anna added.

"Whoever she is, she just put my country into a state of war, which threatens not only our safety, but that of the world" Elsa explained.

"So what do we do?" Kristoff asked.

Suddenly a phone ring began to be heard from the other room.

"Well first thing is someone better answer that phone," Elsa answered Kristoff.

Anna rushed into the next room and saw her mobile phone was ringing. picking it up she answered it to a very pleasant surprise.

"Anna?" a familiar voice asked on the other end of the receiver.

"Rapunzel!" Anna replied to the voice, "where in the name of god you been?! I've been worried sick about you!"

"Its a really long story, Anna," Rapunzel responded, "I just saw on the news, some weird woman came on the screen claiming she was Elsa and that we are at war with the rest of the world."

"Yeah... I noticed," Anna stated, "but don't worry, we're gonna get things fixed."

"How?"

"I don't know," Anna turned to look at Elsa, who was learning by the door to the room, "But I have a good feeling that the beautiful woman behind me is about to tell me just that."

xXx

Hans sat in the dining hall of the royal palace, sipping a champagne. Today had been a good day for him indeed.

"You did a remarkable job today my dear," he congratulated the woman sat on the chair behind him, "you might be even better at being Elsa than, well Elsa herself."

"Thank you, master," the woman accepted walking over to a nearby mirror. She opened her mouth, revealing the razor sharp teeth within. She created an icy spike in her hand, using it to pick at her teeth.

"Teething troubles again?" Hans asked.

"I got meat stuck in my teeth again" The woman complained.

"I don't see why you prefer that sort of diet my dear" Hans wondered, "I get it that Hamada had to use some other DNA to make you, but did he really have to give you the DNA from some beastly carnivorous creature?"

The woman turned to face Hans, "I find my food to be quite tasty master, speaking of which is my meal ready?"

"It is my dear, a nice girl, mid-twenties, calls herself Giselle, she thinks she's here for the woman of her dreams, I'm sure she'll be good for you," Hans stated.

"Oh she will," the woman cackled, her voice now sounding less like Elsa's and more like a witch's.

"Then go and enjoy," Hans held out his hand.

The clone grinned devilishly and slipped out of the door.

Hans smiled and went back to sipping his champagne, hearing faint screaming from the other side of the palace.

"And now the world shall be beneath my feet as it rightfully should."


	15. Chapter 15- Tactical diversion

Chapter 15- Tactical diversion

Flynn rider awoke to the sound of people chattering. He didn't know where he was or how he got there, but the last thing he could remember was being hit on the head really _really_ hard.

He couldn't make out what people were saying but he could recognise one of the voices as Rapunzel.

"Hey I'm awake if anyone gives a damn!" He called out.

He tried to move forward but his arms were tired by rope and he was hanging from a clothes peg, "Also can someone come and get me down, please?"

He heard footsteps moving towards him. Seems like he was about to have company.

"So you're finally awake," Rapunzel stated as she entered the room with Merida.

"And it looks like the tides have turned," Flynn smirked, "I have to admit I'm impressed, not many people can get me like that and have me their prisoner."

"We would be flattered, but me and me lassie have got better things to think about" Merida stated.

"So ummm.. any chance you might wanna let me out of here?" Flynn asked.

"No, you'd know where we are and probably blab to your boss about it, something we can't risk" Rapunzel told him sternly.

"Well that's... great," Flynn commented, "but I can strike you a deal or something like that."

"Come on sweetie, we dinnae need to worry about this clown no more," Merida said as she put her arm around Rapunzel, ignoring Flynn's moaning.

"You're right, lets get back to Elsa," Rapunzel replied.

"Does anyone care about me?!" Flynn cried, but his plea went unheard.

The two walked out of the room and sat back at the laptop in the centre of the room. On the screen was a video call showing Elsa and Anna on a couch.

"Sorry about that girls, our prisoner just woke up and he's in a foul mood," Rapunzel apologised.

"Its fine, Punz," Anna accepted, "so are you guys all set for heading over here?"

"Oaken and Korra should be loading up the car now," Merida explained, "but I still don't like the idea of this, Elsa,"

"I know, but if we are going to stop Hans, we have to all be under the same roof," Elsa explained.

"But we've been hearing helicopters and jets flying over here for hours now, its only a matter of time before they find us!" Merida argued.

"Then you are going to need a distraction, something big," Elsa stated.

"What?! we dont exactly have ice powers like you?" Rapunzel expressed her anger.

"Hello! I might be able to help with that!" Flynn called from his "cell".

"Oh god not that blockhead again..." Rapunzel groaned.

"Wait I know that voice," A voice unfamiliar to Rapunzel said over the video call.

"Who's that?" Rapunzel asked.

"He's a friend of mine," Kristoff explained as he moved onto the screen, "my name's Kristoff."

"Rapunzel, Anna's told me a lot about you, now tell me more about our "guest" ."

"I think you should let me speak to him, trust me I can handle things," Kristoff told her, "he'll listen to me, trust me."

"Fine, but I'll be in there with you," Rapunzel replied.

Rapunzel picked up the laptop and carried it into the room where Flynn was being held.

"Hey Flynn, long time no see," Kristoff addressed his friend.

"Likewise," Flynn answered, "at least your in a nice comfy house, I'm tied up to a coat peg like girl in BDSM club."

"Enough jokes, Flynn, you and I both know what Hans is up to is wrong, why don't you just help us out, and do something good."

"Because your new buddies don't seem to agree," Flynn excused, pouting slightly, "I mean ever since Hans went super evil things haven't been good back at base."

"I can get them to agree, you just have to be on our side and only our side." Kristoff explained, "I'll even get you paid for it."

"Fine, but you owe me," Flynn eventually agreed, after thinking about it for a while. He didn't mind doing this, especially since Kristoff's new friends were gonna pay him.

xXx

"I dont trust him," Korra told her wife as they were packing up the car.

"We've got no choice, sweetie," Asami replied, "besides, we need to get out of here safe."

The two hopped into the back of the car, Oaken and Emma not far behind them. Meanwhile inside the cabin, Rapuznel was helping Flynn prep himself.

"Good thing you didn't smash up my gear," Flynn commented as he put his body armour on.

"Well we thought it might be useful for us, just remember to keep them away from us" Rapunzel told him.

Flynn strapped on his belt, "relax Blondie, I know what I'm doing, don't worry about me, if worst comes to the worst, you can tell your queen lady that I died with honour."

"Just do your job," Rapunzel said, rolling her eyes.

Soon the rest of the group had left in the car and Flynn was on his own. He took in a deep breath of the cold night air, feeling it fill his lungs.

He exhaled and smiled, "showtime."

He made his way through the woods, eventually coming across a platoon of Riotroopers scouting the area, unaware of his presence.

"Hey meatheads, looking for someone," He called to the troopers.

One of them turned to look at him standing by a tree, "Commander Rider, we've been looking for you."

"Well congratulations trooper, you found me, but first there's something I need to do," Flynn replied.

"And what might that be sir?" The trooper asked.

"Oh just giving me the chance to do this," He smirked. He pulled out a handset from his belt and held it to his face, saying the activation code into its receiver, "Henshin."

He placed the handset into the slot on the side of his belt and the black and sliver armour formed around him, his visor glowing orange.

"He's activated the Delta belt," one of the troopers stated.

"Correct, but I'm gonna be doing a lot more with it" Flynn smirked. He charged at the troopers, punching and beating two to a pulp. Three more crowded behind him, cocking their blasters.

"Oh so that's how its gonna be?" Flynn said, pulling his handset out again, attached to a blaster, using to dispatch the three troopers in rapid succession.

The last trooper that remained tried to run away in fear, but Flynn shot him in the head, "last man standing."

Suddenly Flynn heard the sounds of vehicles approaching. The cavalry it seems had arrived. He was surrounded by a group of three jeeps and a couple of VTOL aircraft that were flying above him. Troopers exited the Jeeps and gathered around him.

"You guys don't quit do you," Flynn smirked again, "seems like a I picked a good time to switch sides."

"Surrender commander!" a voice called to him over a megaphone.

"I don't do surrender, I do fight," Flynn stated. He pulled out his blaster and shot three of the troopers standing in front of him, charging past them and ducking behind one of the jeeps for cover.

Two troopers followed him behind the jeep but Flynn easily took them out. After disposing of them, he snuck into the back of one of the jeeps and onto its machine gun turret using it to mow down the rest of the troopers. Realising their comrades of the ground had been killed , the VTOLs hovered above him, charging their laser guns.

"Aww shit," Flynn swore, jumping out of the jeep as it was blown to smithereens by. He rushed to one of the other jeeps, conveniently this one had an anti aircraft turret. He jumped in the turret and used to blow up the one of the VTOLs but the other one hovered behind him.

Jumping out once more, Flynn ran into the trees as the remaining VTOL destroyed the Jeep he was in and the one next to it. The pilot obviously wasnt going to fall for the same trick that befell his colleague.

"Seems like he wants to do this the hard way," Flynn noticed, climbing up a nearby tree. The VTOL began to patrol the area, scanning for him, hunting him down.

Flynn pulled up his handset again and said "Charge up" into it.

"Exceed charge," the blaster stated as it began to charge up energy. Flynn leaped from the tree and above the VTOL, firing an energy drill underneath him and using his foot to smash it into the VTOL, utterly destroying it.

Flynn landed on the ground and looked at the burning wreckage behind him, "Not too shabby."

He began to walk away, having thought his task would be done. Suddenly a laser blast fired at him, missing him by only an inch.

Flynn turned around and saw an armoured figure walk out from behind the burning VTOL, clad in black and gold armour with a very regal and oriental design.

"Seems like I missed one," Flynn stated, looking at the figure.

The armoured figure was motionless. It was if it had no soul, no emotion, nothing to speak of, like it was some kind of empty husk.

Flynn charged at the figure, his fist flying through the air. His fist connected with the figure's own armoured gauntlet and was knocked back by some kind of energy field that was being emitted by its suit.

The figure then pressed a button on the side of its belt, sending out a wave of energy towards Flynn.

Flynn's armour was hit by the wave and immediately deactivated. He tried to activate the armour again, but the belt would not function.

"Seems like you are in trouble" the figure told him in a rather deep unrecognisable voice.

Flynn thought to himself, how was he gonna beat this guy. He had no choice, he would be more vulnerable in his true form but he would be stronger, "I don't need my armour to take you on,". He clenched his fists together and his body became covered in blue flame, his body changing shape.

The figure merely watched as Flynn changed into grey humanoid unicorn-like creature.

Flynn snarled and charged at the figure, wanting to finish it off.

The figure pulled out its large energy blade and charged it up, stabbing it into Flynn's chest.

Flynn cried out with agony and stumbled back. He looked as his hands began to crack and blue light began to seep through. His entire body exploded in blue flame, his remains crumbling into dust.

The figure silently walked away, its task complete, its target destroyed.


	16. Chapter 16- Calm before the storm

Chapter 16- Calm before the storm

Elsa stared out of her window at the mountains nearby, gazing upon their snow-capped peaks. It had been a few hours since she had told Rapunzel to get her friends to their retreat and she was wondering if they were going to make it. Today had been a long day for the young queen of Arendelle, from knowing that someone was impersonating her to finding out her kingdom was now at war, a war she never wanted to happen. At least she had Anna with her, she was able to keep her spirits up.

"Hey Elsa, Punzie and her friends are here, including those guys we met at Hans's party," Anna stated, poking her head thought the door.

Elsa smiled, "gather everyone together in the lounge, I'll be down shortly."

"Sure thing, Snow Queen!" Anna chirped back, giving Elsa a false salute before darting out of the door.

Elsa returned her gaze to the mountains and their snowy peaks. She wondered if she would survive this ordeal, if she would even survive long enough to realise the dream she had been wanting these past few days, her dream to be with Anna. She had never felt such a connection with anyone else other than her. Yes there had been a few loves in her life before Anna, but she was the first one who truly connected with Elsa. She wanted to be with her forever.

Elsa crushed her fingers together, forming ice within them. She opened her hand and a blue icy ring was within them. She smiled, knowing what the ring was for.

"Yes I will give you to her tonight."

xXx

"So you and Merida are a thing?" Anna asked Rapunzel, "I mean I'm happy for you, but you two are like total opposites."

"The same could be said for you and Elsa," Rapunzel replied, "but yes, me and Merida are a thing."

"I guess we all need someone right now," Anna wondered. They had both been through a lot over the past week or two. The love they both had found had helped them greatly.

"So whens Elsa coming down?" Rapunzel questioned her.

"Probably soon, I bet," Anna answered, unsure when her girlfriend would join them.

Rapunzel looked over at Kristoff and his sister, Emma, chatting on the other side of the room, "you wouldn't believe it would you,"

"What?"

"That Kristoff was married to Hans and loved and cared about him, only to be thrown away and lied to, I'm surprised the big guy is coping well, wish I could be the same."

"Your never gonna get over that jack guy huh?"

"Nope, but at least Merida has showed me how to love again," Rapunzel stated.

"Okay everyone I'm here!" A cool sounding voice called to everyone in the room. Elsa had arrived.

"Aboot time ye got here lassie," Merida spoke up, "most of us were thinking ye were a no show."

"The reports of my demise are greatly exaggerated," Elsa joked, "but we need to get started, Kristoff would you care to begin."

"Certainly your majesty" Kristoff responded by pulling a map out from behind him and laying out on a nearby table for everyone to see, "Listen up folks, we got a big job to do if we are gonna stop Hans and save Arendelle, so if we do this by the plan that me, and our lovely queen Elsa have come up with, we should come out on top."

Elsa walked over to the map and placed her hand on the table, "We will attack on two fronts, one team, Alpha, will break into Hans's base and take over the command centre, we expect to be heavily defended."

"And what of the other team?" Emma inquired.

"The other team, Omega, will try and seize the royal palace away from Hans and my duplicate, seeing as how I know the way around, I will be leading Omega, along with Korra, Asami and you, Emma."

"So who's leading Alpha," Asami asked.

"Me and Anna will be leading Alpha along with Merida and Rapunzel," Kristoff answered her, "Heavy hitters for the big job."

"So what precisely is the plan?" Anna asked.

"We'll go over team Alpha first," Elsa stated, "They will use the Mr Oaken's truck as a battering ram on the garage door, here." Elsa pointed to the door of the building shown on the map, " Then they will blitz their way into the facility, taking out anyone on their way".

"Once they are in the Elevators, Alpha will split into two groups, Myself and Merida will work on finding Hans and taking him in, while Anna and Rapunzel head to the control centre and bring the whole place under our control," Kristoff explained.

"Omega will be infiltrating the Palace using the VTOL I stole when me and Anna had to leave Westerguard tower, landing outside, then they will sneak in, disable the security system and take out my counterpart," Elsa stated, "Any questions?"

"Yeah when do we leave?" Anna butted in.

"Tomorrow night, so rest up everyone, we have a big day ahead of us," Elsa called out to her troops. The plan was now in motion, all it needed now was to be successful.

xXx

"You wanted to see me, Elsa?" Anna stated as she arrived in the room.

"I did my love," Elsa replied, staring out of the window, "please come here."

Anna walked up to Elsa and kissed her softly on the cheek, The queen's face filling with a soft blush.

"W-what was that for?" Elsa stammered.

"For giving such a heroic and commanding speech down there," Anna smirked, "you really do earn that title of queen."

Elsa blushed and kissed Anna, cupping her cheeks in her hands.

Anna smiled and pulled back, "I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too, Anna dearest," Elsa responded, "I have something to give you."

"What is it?" Anna asked, "Is it another kiss."

Elsa smirked, "oh this is much more than a kiss my love," Elsa held out the blue ring made ice to Anna, it sparkling in the light.

Anna went bright red, "E-Elsa i-is t-that a-"

"Yes, my love," Elsa replied, "its a ring, I wish to marry you."

"B-but Elsa, we cant get married- I cant get married-"

"Shhh," Elsa calmed her lover with a kiss, "It will only be between us, as a pact and a promise to survive no matter what, if one of us dies tomorrow, I want to die knowing that you were my wife."

"Very well I accept, but I don't have a dress, or flowers or anything," Anna stated, "So I wont be much of a bride."

"That is okay, my love , I've already asked my maid to find my mother's old wedding gown, you can use that, Its in the empty guest room." Elsa told her.

"Alright, but where are going to do this little... Elopement of ours?" Anna inquired.

"We will do it here in an hour, be sure to make yourself ready dear," Elsa instructed.

"I will, you just get yourself ready," Anna said as she blew her a kiss goodbye.

She headed over the empty guest room and entered. Thankfully, there was no one around. Anna found the dress that Elsa had told her about, lying on the bed. Anna picked up the dress and walked over to a nearby mirror and held the dress against her body, "Seems like its the right size."

Anna slipped into the dress rather comfortable, putting on the gloves and tiara that had been left out for her. Looking back in the mirror, she could see that she truly looked like a princess. The wide white gown with its long poofy skirt and shoulders was rather form fitting for Anna.

" _I have to admit. Elsa's mom really knew how to pick a dress,_ " Anna's thoughts commented on her appearance. She looked at the clock, it was time that she had to go and meet Elsa. Anna smiled and walked out of the room, lifting up her skirt slightly so she wouldn't trip up. She walked back to her and Elsa's room, her heart giddy with excitement.

"Elsa, I'm ready," Anna cooed as she tapped her gloved hand on the door.

"So am I, dear," Elsa's soft voice replied to her.

Anna slowly entered the room, her gloved hands clasped together, mimicking how a bride would hold a bouquet. She looked up and saw Elsa standing in front of the window, in front of a makeshift altar consisting of a chest of drawers and two lit candles on top of it. Elsa herself wore a long white wedding gown, presumably made of her own ice. She also wore gloves like Anna but unlike Anna she wore a long veil that trailed behind her, with a second veil covering her face.

"You look beautiful," Anna complimented her.

"You look beautiful as well, my love," Elsa stated, "now shall we begin."

Anna nodded and Elsa held her hand.

"Do you my love, Anna, take me, Elsa, as your wife, to love, to cherish till death do us part?" Elsa asked her.

"I do and do you Elsa, my queen, take me, Anna, as your wife, to love, to cherish till death do us part?" Anna responded.

"I do" Elsa spoke. She then took the icy ring she had shown Anna before and slid it onto her finger.

Anna smiled, "So where's my ring?"

"you don't need to give me one, that ring already unites us," Elsa told her, "Its an old royal tradition."

Anna blushed slightly and held Elsa's hand tighter.

"We are now wife and wife, we must now seal our vows with a kiss," Elsa proclaimed.

Anna giggled and lifted the veil from Elsa's face, placed her hands on her bride's shoulders and kissed her on the lips.

Elsa pulled Anna by the waist and kissed her back, letting her new wife slide her tongue into her mouth.

Their kiss deepened, the two held each other closer, their lips locked together.

Elsa pushed Anna onto the bed nearby and began to kiss her neck.

Anna blushed and moaned softly as she felt Elsa's cold tongue on her neck. She wrapper her hands over her wife's back, holding her close so she could enjoy her kissing more.

Elsa softly bit into Anna's neck, leaving a mark, "Your mine now sweetie."

Anna blushed bright red, "Elsa, take off your veil and fuck your bride good."

Elsa smirked, "Gladly,". She let her veil fall off of her head and onto the floor, climbing up on top of Anna. A evil grin crossed her lips as she started to unbutton Anna's dress, removing it and revealing the breasts within.

"You didn't wear a bra my love," Elsa cooed.

"It felt more comfy without one and plus, its less work for you," Anna replied with a wink.

"Very thoughtful of you, my dear," Elsa sated in a rather regal tone, beginning to kiss Anna's breasts softly.

Anna moaned in delight and held her wife's head close so she might taste her breasts more. She felt Elsa's tongue dance upon her nipples, squeezing her breasts like balloons.

Elsa began to kiss down Anna's breasts, slowly removing Anna's dress until she came to her pelvic area, "No underwear as well I see."

"All the better for you to fuck me with," Anna moaned as she felt Elsa start to lick her now exposed clit.

Elsa softly bit Anna's clit, the smooth edges of her teeth stroking the folds.

Anna screamed and cried out in pleasure as she felt her wife lick deep into her body, feeling the climax build up inside her.

Elsa's tongue slid deeper, triggering Anna to scream in joy and white juices to cover Elsa's face.

"Good bride," Elsa smirked as she licked the juice from her face.

Anna slowly sat herself up panting heavily. That was a most pleasurable experience for her, but now it was time to return the favour

"My turn, Queenie," Anna flirted. She picked up Elsa's discarded veil and placed it on her head, feeling the cold fabric slink down her body.

Elsa blushed slightly, "my veil looks good on you, Anna."

"It sure as hell does, now shut up and let me make love to you," Anna seduced. She gently wrapped her arms around Elsa's body, kissing her wife tenderly, pushing her against a nearby wall and slowly removing her icy wedding gown.

Elsa softly moaned and kissed Anna back, her hands feeling the veil behind her wife's hair and pulling it over their heads.

Anna put her hand on Elsa's neck, holding her head close and sliding her tongue into her mouth.

Elsa moaned a bit more as Anna's other hand started to feel her folds. She felt Anna's gloved fingers enter her body, softly stroking her insides.

Anna pulled out of the kiss and knelt down in front of Elsa, beginning to lick Elsa's vagina with her tongue.

"Ahhhh Anna!" Elsa cried softly, feeling ecstasy from Anna's licking and sliding to the ground.

Anna kept licking deeper and deeper, wanting to bring her wife to a climax.

Elsa felt a climax build within her body, but she would not give in so easily. But Anna's licking felt so good, so tender, so sweet.

One more lick and Elsa screamed to the heavens above as she finally came. The juices flowing into Anna's mouth.

"Mmmm yummy," Anna cooed, crawling on top of Elsa, "I love you."

"I love you too, my consort," Elsa replied.

"Oooh getting formal are we?" Anna smirked.

"Just shut up and cuddle me, I want your love," Elsa stated.

"Your wish is my command, my wife," Anna giggled, cuddling up to Elsa and lying her head on her breasts.

Elsa smiled and removed Anna's veil, kissing her softly on the lip.

"Whatever happens tomorrow, I'm glad we did this," Anna told her.

"Me too, now sleep, my princess, you have a big day tomorrow," Elsa said as she kissed Anna's forehead.

Whatever the next few days would bring, the two lovers would hope they would get through it all.


	17. Chapter 17- Omega

Chapter 17- Omega (Part 1)

Fitting four people into one aircraft was not going to be an easy job. Thankfully Elsa had planned for this. Kristoff had made some alterations to the canopy, given his mechanical work, to allow the other two people to fit in. She and her team wore black catsuits and each was carrying a blaster gun, but Elsa hoped she wouldn't have to use her's.

As she hopped into the pilots seat, and put on her headset, she looked out of the window to see Team Alpha getting ready to depart.

"Hey," she spoke into her radio, "Anna you there?"

"Yeah I'm here," Her wife's voice replied on the receiving end. They had decided to not tell anyone about their elopement until things had settled down, hoping to have an official wedding.

"Just called in to wish you good luck," Elsa told Anna.

"Thanks, queenie, lets just hope this big plan of yours works out," Anna replied.

"I hope so too, good luck, snowflake," Elsa bid Anna farewell.

"you too, see you on the other side," Anna responded, closing the transmitter.

Elsa smiled, confident that she and Anna would make it through this, "Everyone okay back there?"

"Yes if you count being cramped together as okay," Emma answered her.

"I count that," Elsa smirked, "lets get moving,". Elsa fired up the jets engines and they took off into the night sky.

Asami groaned as they sped off into the air.

"Whats wrong with her?" Elsa asked.

"She's not used to flying," Korra explained, "but she'll be okay."

"Well good thing there is no in flight meal," Elsa joked. She pressed a button on the dashboard of the VTOL, activating its stealth mode. That way they wouldn't be detected as they flew over Arendelle.

"So where are we going to land?" Emma inquired.

"Just outside the garden," Elsa replied, "we can sneak into the palace via the catacombs below."

"Catacombs?"

"Yes, when the palace was built, our country was currently at war, so they built them in case the royal family needed to go somewhere safe."

"Seems legit," Korra piped in, comforting her wife, "I'd probably get a bunker like that too."

The jet's engines began to slow as the went over the city, Elsa looking out of the window to see what her kingdom had become. She noticed large flying warships hovering over the ocean, presumably Hans was planning some major attack. It seems Elsa's coup had come just in time.

"We should be there in about two minutes girls," Elsa informed her companions. The aircraft hovered over the structure of the royal palace, the place where Elsa called home.

The building itself was over 200 years old but had been updated on the inside to fit the times, but in these times it was more of propaganda tool that a royal residence, with Westerguard industries banners on the outside of building.

Elsa landed the VTOL in the trees behind the garden, remembering how many years ago she once played in these woods, free and happy.

"Okay, everybody out," She instructed, opening the aircraft canopy.

"Well that was the most uncomfortable flight I've ever been on," Emma stated as she climbed out of.

Elsa hopped out of the jet, taking out a pair of binoculars to study the garden. There appeared to be a few troopers patrolling the garden near the entrance to catacombs. They were going to need a distraction if they were going to get into the catacombs and continue their mission. The Queen held out her hand, creating a ball of icy energy within it.

"On my signal, run to the entrance of the catacombs," Elsa told her companions, "It's the gate that looks like the entrance of a cellar."

"Got it," all three of the girls replied.

Elsa squinted, not wanting to miss her target. She threw the ice ball into the air, it exploding on the other side of the garden with a large bang, coating it entirely in snow.

The troopers seemed to take notice of the explosion, all of them heading towards the area of snow.

"They took the bait, lets move," Elsa whispered, running into the garden, the others following suit. Elsa felt a sense of nostalgia running past the hedges and bushes, calling back to her childhood.

As they reached the entrance of the catacombs, Emma tried pulling at the handle, the door failing to open, "It wont budge."

Elsa was about to step forward but was stopped by Korra, "allow me your majesty."

Korra stood in front of the handle, taking a deep breath. She arched her hand backwards before crashing it into the door, smashing it to pieces.

"Impressive," Elsa commented.

"We mountain folk are pretty strong," Korra replied, feeling her own muscle.

"You owe me a new door," Elsa smirked, "now lets get inside."

The group descended into the catacombs with Elsa creating an icy barricade behind them to prevent anyone from following them, "that will slow them down."

"Yuck! This place stinks," Emma stated, having smelt the surrounding area.

"Well no one has been down here for over thirty years," Elsa explained, "come on, there should be a secret passageway around here somewhere." She held out her hand, creating an small flurry to illuminate their surroundings.

They moved and combed the catacombs for a while, looking for the passageway.

Emma was starting to feel a bit tired, her legs were starting to ache a bit, "Is it okay if I take a break?"

"Yes, but make it quick," Elsa answered her, "we still have a mission to do."

"I'll be quick, don't worry," She said, leaning onto the wall. She felt her rear press against a block retracting into the wall. Suddenly the wall dissapeared from behind her, making her temporarily lose her balance.

Elsa turned around and smiled, "Looks like you found our entrance, Miss Bjorgman."

The group went up the long staircase that had appeared behind the wall, eventually coming to a stop near what appeared to be a wooden door.

"Now where are we?" Asami asked.

"I'm about to find out," Elsa replied. She held out her finger to the door, firing an icy beam to cut a hole big enough for her to peek her eye through. Her hole made, Elsa looked into the room, immediately knowing where she was.

"We're in the study room," Elsa called to her companions.

"How do you know that?" Korra wondered.

"She lives here you idiot," Asami corrected her wife.

"Oh sorry," Korra stammered, embarrassed.

Elsa smiled. She took a moment to remind her of how her father had brought her there for more direct tutoring sessions on how to be a good queen. Her father was truly a caring soul. She missed him dearly. She shook her head, she couldn't worry about that now, the mission came first.

She creaked the door slowly open, taking a look around the room. There was no one around, thankfully.

"All clear," Elsa stated.

Her companions followed her into the room, each taking a moment to look around.

"Whats the plan now, Elsa?" Korra asked.

"Well unless memory fades me, my royal bedroom shouldn't be far from here," Elsa answered, "no doubt that is where my counterpart is residing now."

"Maybe so, but we still have to take over this place," Emma reminded her.

"Good point, Korra, Asami, you take care of the guards and cut off communications," Elsa instructed.

"And what about me?" Emma inquired.

"You and I are gonna pay the other me a visit," Elsa replied with a smirk.

The group split up as the exited the room, Emma and Elsa going one way, Asami and her wife Korra the other way. As they sneaked down the corridor, Elsa looked at the paintings that hung from the walls. She remembered the painting of Joan of arc that she used to gaze at when she was younger, feeling empowered by it every time she saw it.

As they arrived outside Elsa's room, hiding behind a nearby statue. Two guards were outside the room, ensuring no one entered.

"How we gonna get past them?" Emma wondered.

"Shh, we might not have to," Elsa stated, "Korra and Asami will provide a good distraction for us."

Another trooper arrived from another nearby corridor, addressing the two guards. "we have a situation, we need backup"

The other troopers nodded and joined him as they left, leaving the door to Elsa's room unprotected.

"Bingo," Elsa whispered. The two young women tip-toed to the door. Elsa pressed her nose against the lock, smelling a rather odd aroma. The smell was organic in nature, like a decomposing human body.

"And I thought your sewer smelled bad," Emma commented.

"Stay outside and wait for me," Elsa told her, "things could get messy."

"From the smell coming from in there, I say things are already messy," Emma added.

"Well they'll be getting even messier," Elsa replied, _"Great now I'm sounding like Anna."_

Emma took a defensive pose outside the door as Elsa entered, hoping she would be safe.

The smell was immediately stronger for Elsa, repulsive, foul. She saw how her room had be turned into what could only be described as a slaughter house. The walls were stained with blood and human organs, the floor covered with tattered remains of skirts, dresses and every other form of clothing imaginable. What kind of creature dared dwell here?

Elsa would get her answer soon enough as the door the bathroom opened. Elsa immediately hid behind a nearby chair, observing the scene before her.

A woman entered from the bathroom, her naked form cleaned and shining in the dimly lit room. Her face was identical to Elsa's and even shared her same hair colour, however she clearly was not human, as from the brief glimpses of the inside of her mouth revealed her teeth were razor sharp like those of a shark.

"Ahh much better," the woman cackled in a witch like voice, "that girl was certainly hard to digest, what with all that fat and all."

" _Revolting,"_ Elsa thought, " _to think that I was replaced by this cannibalistic impostor."_

The woman began to sniff the room, sounding like a dog as she did so, "what is that I smell? Its a little big for a mouse or a rat."

Elsa realised she would soon be discovered, but had to keep quiet.

"It seems I have an intruder in my midst," the woman hissed, "no matter, you will be devoured like all who enter here."

Elsa realised she had to act now. She ducked out behind the chair and pointed her blaster at the woman, "in the name of the kingdom of Arendelle, I order you to surrender."

The woman smiled in surprise, her snake-like tongue licking her lips, "Queen Elsa, what a pleasant surprise."

"Surrender, witch!" Elsa sternly spoke, her hand holding her pistol firmly.

"I think not" the woman smirked. She screeched like a harpy and kicked the pistol from Elsa's hand.

Elsa staggered back, grabbing the woman's foot as she kicked her again, managing to throw her across the room to the floor nearby.

"Impressive," the woman coughed up a bit of blood, "you will make for a worthy meal."

"What are you?" Elsa growled, creating a sword made of her ice and holding it to the woman's throat.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm you, or rather I was created from you." the woman answered her.

"What do you mean?"

The woman chuckled, "Hans had some techno wiz-kid grow me from a sample of your blood, but he couldn't get all of you in me, so he improvised." The woman hissed like a snake at the end of that sentence.

"So your a clone?"

"In a sense, but I'm better than you, I'm more than human," The woman cackled.

"You are not human, you are inferior," Elsa growled.

"Says the girl with thee magic ice powers," Her counterpart retorted, "all that power, all that energy, and because you were afraid, you didn't use it."

"I use my powers when its necessary!" Elsa stated, "I am the queen and I will defend my kingdom!"

"Well pity you didn't do enough!" The woman screeched, icy talons appearing from her fingers and using them to slash Elsa in the gut.

Elsa reeled in pain, feeling her insides exposed to the air.

The woman smirked and punched Elsa across the jaw, knocking out one of her teeth. She then grabbed Elsa by the shoulders and pressed her against the wall, "I'm going to enjoy devouring you, my Queen."

Elsa felt helpless as the woman began to kiss her lips powerfully, pressing her harder against the wall. She tried her best to free herself from her counterpart's grip as she began to slide her tongue into Elsa's mouth.

The woman moaned softly as Elsa whimpered in fear.

Elsa knew she would have to act fast as the kiss would turn into a bite soon. With her hand she began to charge an ice blast and fired it at her clone, knocking the woman away from her.

"Gahh!" the woman snarled, "you certainly are a feisty one with those powers, my queen, but do not forget that I have ice powers as well."

"Bring it on, you freak of nature," Elsa declared, summoning her ice sword.

The woman created two swords of her own ice and leapt into the air towards Elsa, screaming in fury.

Elsa blocked the woman's blades with her sword, duelling with her fiercely.

The woman continued to fight back at Elsa fiercely, her blades constantly clashing against Elsa's, but eventually Elsa used an ice blast for force her back.

"Surrender" Elsa stated, "you have no choice."

"Never!" the woman cried. She flung a group of ice spikes as Elsa, hurtling them like javelins.

Elsa waved her hand and created an icy shield, deflecting the spikes right back at the woman.

A horrendous squelch was heard as one of the spikes struck the woman in the eye, causing her to reel in agony.

Elsa could only watch as the woman stumbled by a nearby window, screaming.

"Look out!" Elsa called out, but it was too late. The woman tripped and fell through the glass, screaming in pain.

A soft thud confirmed her foe's fate.

The door to the room burst open, and Elsa's companions arrived.

"Elsa are you alright?" Korra asked.

Elsa stumbled to a nearby chair, holding her body steady, blood drooling from her mouth, "yes I am fine, but my counterpart is deceased."

"Good, we were able to sort out the guards the palace is ours now," Asami stated.

Suddenly a ringing sound was heard.

Elsa picked up her phone and answered it, "Who's this? Rapunzel? whats going on?"

The others looked worried as Elsa began to tear up.

"Whats happened?" Elsa asked. She got her reply. it was not good.

"Oh no... Anna."

 **Author's note:** This chapter and the next one take place at the same time


	18. Chapter 18- Alpha

Chapter 18- Alpha (Part 2)

"Ugh is all this tech gear really necessary!" Anna complained as she lugged the large backpack into the back of the car.

"Well if I'm gonna take control of the security the security, then yes," Rapunzel replied.

Anna sighed a deep sigh and looked around. It had just gone dark but Anna could still make out sunlight on the horizon. She looked at her hand, at the blue ice wedding ring that Elsa had given her. She knew Rapunzel and the others would probably take notice, but they wouldnt pressure her about it, the mission was priority after all.

She saw Elsa and her team hop into their jet, clad in their black leather catsuits, slightly blushing as she thought of Elsa in hers.

Anna pressed a button on her earpiece, she was receiving a call.

"Hey," Elsa's voice spoke over the earpiece, "Anna are you there?"

"Yeah I'm here," Anna replied to her wife.

"Just called in to wish you good luck."

Anna smiled, "thanks, queenie, lets just hope this big plan of yours works out."

"I hope so too, good luck, snowflake," Elsa said her goodbye.

"You too, see you on the other side," Anna put the phone down and looked on as Elsa's jet took off into the night.

"That's our cue to get going feisty pants," Kristoff called to her.

Anna nodded and hopped into the jeep, "so where we headed?"

"An alleyway just outside Hans's base, not many patrols around there, perfect place for us to hide." Kristoff told her.

"If we dont get spotted on the way," Rapunzel commented.

"We can use the side streets, not many folks are walking out at this time of night," Kristoff explained.

Anna smiled and remembered thinking the exact same thing the night she met Elsa. "Just another Friday night" she had told herself, but what a Friday night it had turned out to be.

"We should get going, guys," Merida stated, "The tracking beacon says Elsa is ahead of us, we don't wanna be behind schedule now do we, lads."

"No we don't," Kristoff joked, starting up the car's engine, "man its been a long time since I drove a car this old."

They drove into the city at a reasonably steady pace, eventually coming to the Alley that Kristoff had specified.

"You were right, no patrols around here," Rapunzel observed.

Anna took a closer look at the building opposite them, a large white building with the Westerguard industries logo on its side. She saw the garage entrance, having been rebuilt recently after Rapunzel and Merida's escape.

"Seems quiet enough," Anna whispered.

"A little too quiet if you ask me lassie," Merida added.

"Okay, here's the plan, we get out the stuff, then I'll fire up the engine and let this thing race into that garage at max speed," Kristoff explained, "once the door is busted, me and Anna will take out all the troopers and then give you girls the signal that its all clear."

"Sounds good, lets do this," Anna agreed.

All four of them got out the car, Anna helping Merida and Rapunzel haul their gear out of the trunk. Kristoff picked up a brick from off the floor of the Alley and placed it on the accelerator pedal.

"Are we ready?" He asked the girls, his hand on the ignition key.

"Do it, big guy!" Anna cheered him on.

Kristoff turned on the ignition and backed away with haste, as the car's engine roared into life. The vehicle careened into the street, arching and zigzagging in every direction it could before finally colliding with the garage door in an explosion Anna thought would be worthy of Micheal Bay.

"Flashy," Anna sated, as she and Kristoff respectively put on their belts.

They both typed in the codes into their phone-gadgets and slid them into the slots on their belts, calling out "Henshin!" as they did so.

"I am never gonna get used to that, " Rapunzel commented as the armour formed around Anna and Kristoff.

"Remember to stay back, girls, wait for our signal," Anna told them. Merida and Rapunzel nodded in agreement as Anna and Kristoff took off.

The explosion had caused a lot of smoke to pour into the garage, but this did not hide the troopers that were inside, something Anna was grateful for. Anna charged at a group of troopers, taking them out with her energy blade.

Kristoff used an energy drill to take out two troopers at once before using his blaster to take out three more of them.

The elevators on the other side of the garage opened and more troopers ran out towards Anna and Kristoff.

"There's more of them!" Kristoff exclaimed as he stabbed a trooped with his own energy blade.

"The more, the merrier," Anna smirked, activating the "exceed charge" for her energy blade, taking out the entire wave of troopers with one fell swoop.

Two troopers remained however, battered and bruised. Blue flame encricled their bodies, transforming into their true, Orphnoch forms. One of them changed into a humanoid cobra-like creature, with a long whip in place of an arm. The other trooper turned into a humanoid bat-like creature, with fangs and wings.

"Great, Power Ranger monsters," Anna stated, holding her energy blade close.

"You take the snake guy, I'll take the cobra," Kristoff instructed, readying his own blade.

The two charged at the monsters, each taking on their respective creature. The cobra creature lashed its whip at Anna, Anna being able to dodge it for a short while until the creature managed to wrap its tail-like whip around her leg, flinging her across the garage.

"Hey!" Anna coughed, her landing having winded her, "Its not nice to throw people!"

The snake creature hissed at her and began to charge towards her at great speed.

Anna had now had enough of this. She pulled out her phone gadget and turned it into its gun mode, activating its "Exceed charge". She fired a blast into the cobra monster, crippling it and destroying it in a fiery blue explosion.

"That's it, no more motherfucking snakes on this motherfucking plane," Anna commented, helping herself up off the ground.

Meanwhile, Kristoff had immediately kicked the bat creature in the stomach knocking it backwards, but it recovered using its wings and floated above him, screeching at him mockingly.

Kristoff decided to level the playing field and leapt into the air, using his energy blade to cut off the creature's wings.

The bat creature fell to the ground, screaming in agony at its lost appendages.

"Why are you doing this?! we are brothers?!" the creature cried out.

"You and the others stopped being my brothers when you sided with a madman," Kristoff growled. He activated the "Exceed charge" on his belt, kicking an energy drill on his fallen foe, putting it out of its misery with a blue explosion.

"That's the last of the guys up here," Anna said, walking over to Kristoff.

"Then we'll signal the others join us," Kristoff replied, taking out his blaster and firing a flare from it, out of the blown open garage door.

Soon, Merida and Rapunzel hurried towards them, Rapunzel carrying the tech gear in her backpack.

"We all set for phase two?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yep," Anna answered her.

The group entered one of the nearby Elevators, heading down into the lower levels.

"This is it guys," Anna told her friends, "Its now or never."

"I'm getting a weird sense of deja vu from all this," Rapunzel stated.

"Probably because a few nights ago, we were breaking out of this joint, lassie," Merida added, "and now were breaking back in."

The elevator came to a stop, the doors opening to reveal the white hallways of the base.

"Alright folks, time to split up," Kristoff reminded them. He then began to run down the hallway to the left of him, knowing his task in the mission.

"See ye on the flipside!" Merida chirped, following Kristoff soon after.

"So its just you and me, huh Punzie," Anna smirked to her friend.

"Lets just hope you studied that map correctly," Rapunzel told her, getting on her back,"I'd hate to be stuck in this place again."

"Relax, Punzie, just hold on tight and I'll bring you to the control center in one piece," Anna replied. She pressed the button on the watch gadget of her armour, activating its high speed mode.

Rapunzel took a deep breath as she and Anna shot forward down the corridors at what could be described as warp speed. She saw lights, doors, even other people zip past her in the blink of an eye. The whole experience made her feel rather queezy.

"You holding up there, Punz?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I'm holding up, but I don't think my stomach is," Rapunzel gulped.

"Don't worry we're almost there, just another left, another right, two more lefts, another right and... BOOM! Here we are!"

Rapunzel hoisted her eyes open to see the door marked "Command Center" right in front of her.

Anna's armour deactivated its high speed mode, returning to its normal configuration.

"You stay here Punz, I'll be back in a flash," She said to Rapunzel, rather confidently. She charged through the door, taking out the guards with ease in mere seconds.

"Wow, you work fast," Rapunzel admired.

"Get your tech gear ready, we need to lock this place down as soon as possible," Anna instructed Rapunzel as she deactivated her armour.

xXx

Meanwhile, on the other side of the complex, Kristoff and Merida had found Hans's office and were lying in wait outside.

"I can smell that bastard from here," Merida commented, having smelt the air around her.

"Be careful, he probably knows we're here," Kristoff warned her.

Suddenly the door opened in front of them, revealing the large room within. The office was large and very furnished, with leather and wood markings on every item in the room from the drawers to the circular desk in the center of the room. Behind the desk was an office chair, its rear turned to face Kristoff and Merida.

"Kristoff," An eerily familiar voice greeted them, "so nice of you to come, and you brought Miss Dun Broch with you! Oh this is a very pleasant surprise."

"Surrender, Hans," Kristoff snarled, now tired of his ex-lover's games, "or I'll use this blade of mine to gut you like a fish,"

"Tsk Tsk, Kristoff, there's no need to be so violent," Hans teased him, "what happened to the guy who would lay down his life for me?"

"You murdered him when you murdered all those innocent people," Kristoff accused, holding out his energy blade.

"Oh yes, so I did, how forgetful of me," Hans chuckled.

Kristoff launched himself at Hans, ready to strike down his enemy.

However Hans blocked the attack with an energy blade of his own, pushing Kristoff back.

"Kristoff!" Merida cried out, rushing to his side.

"I'm fine," Kristoff spluttered, "you just get to Punzie and Anna, don't worry about me."

"But-"

"Do as I say Merida!" Kristoff pleaded, "please..."

Merida nodded and rushed off to find Anna and Rapunzel.

"And now it is just you and me, old friend," Hans addressed Kristoff.

"Just like old times," Kristoff smirked.

Hans smiled and pulled out a golden phone gadget from behind him, typing in the code 0-0-0 into it.

"Henshin" He said in an evil manner, sliding the phone gadget into his belt. Black and gold armour formed around his body. The armour was larger and more bulky that Kristoff's but it gave off a very regal presence.

"So you have one too," Kristoff observed.

"A wise emperor should always save his most powerful weapons for himself" Hans stated, quoting a line he had clearly gotten from a history book.

"Too bad, I'm gonna have to take it away."

"I'd like to see you try, Kristoff," Hans challenged Kristoff, drawing his large energy blade.

Kristoff leapt towards Hans, clashing their powerful weapons together. The duelled around the office for a short while, Kristoff just about managing to dodge Hans's blade.

"Impressive," Hans gloated, "but your flashy moves wont save you for long."

"then we'll just have to take things outside then," Kristoff declared, opening the elevator on the other side of the room.

"Good, that will make it easier for me to kill you," Hans cackled.

The two began to duel in the elevator, the closing doors signalling their arena was about to change.

xXx

"And done!" Rapunzel cheered, "the security lockdown has been engaged and all communications to this place have been stopped."

"Great job Punzie! Anna applauded patting her on the back.

Their brief celebration however was interrupted by Merida rushing into the room.

"Guys! guys!" She panted, her hand leaning against the wall for support.

"What is it sweetie?" Rapunzel asked her.

"Its Kristoff, He's taking on Hans all by himself!"

"Is he nuts?!" Rapunzel replied.

Suddenly the three of them heard the sound of a large explosion.

Anna went the window of the control center which gave a large veiw of the entire complex, noticing the elevator by the nearby helipad burning in flames.

"Oh shit!" Anna exclaimed.

xXx

"That the best you got Hans?" Kristoff wheezed, his armour battered and his body broken by the large explosion.

"You were always persistent Kristoff, I'll give you that," Hans stated, almost giving him a compliment, "however I hate persistence, so now I believe it is time to uneven the odds between us."

"You can even and uneven as many odds as you want, I wont rest till your either dead or in jail for the crimes you've done," Kristoff expressed his perseverance against Hans. He helped himself onto his feet, stumbling as he did so.

Hans chuckled, "ah, my dear Kristoff, I'm afraid your time is now at an end," He pressed a button on the side of his belt, which began to emit some kind of energy field around the pair of them.

Suddenly, Kristoff's armour deactivated, his vulnerable human body exposed, "What is this?! What have you done?!"

Only another evil chuckle pursed Hans's lips.

Kristoff tried to activate his belt again, but it did not work.

"I see my jamming field works on your belt, just as it did on your friend, Rider," Hans observed.

"What?!"

"Yes, this jamming field cancels the transforming frequencies your belts use, inhibiting the use of your amour" Hans explained to him," your friend, Flynn met with a similar end only a few nights ago, by my hand!"

"You monster!" Kristoff snarled.

"No, I am no monster, I am merely making the world great again for us Orphnochs, better than the miserable shithole the humans made it into!"

"Then you you leave me no choice," Kristoff realised, " in order to kill a monster, I must become one."

Kristoff clenched his fists, his body becoming encased in rich blue fire, transforming him into his Orphnoch form. His form resembled a humanoid version of an moose or a reindeer but in reality it was based on the giant elk that once lived in prehistoric Europe.

Hans smirked, and readied his energy blade. This was going to be easy.

Kristoff charged at Hans, being able to strike his amour a few times with punches and kicks, but he wasnt prepared for Hans suddenly disappearing right in front of him. Their battle not turned into a game of hide and seek, Hans laughing devilishy, Kristoff trying to find him until... SLASH!

Kristoff screamed in pain, as the energy blade went through his chest.

"Looks like the monster killed the monster," Hans cackled, pulling his blade out of Kristoff.

Kristoff then fell to the ground, his body lifeless. Dead.

Hans then kicked Kristoff's body off the helipad, letting it fall to ground below where it exploded in blue flame.

Kristoff had failed, all seemed lost.

"Checkmate, old friend," Hans smirked as he summoned a VTOL to make his escape. His plans may have been foiled but he had one more trick up his sleeve.

xXx

"KRISTOFF!" Anna cried, pounding on the glass as she saw her friend be cut down and murdered right in front of her.

"My god," was the only thing Rapunzel could say.

Merida was in so much shock she couldn't say anything.

Anna felt so much anger now. Her friend was dead, and she could have saved him. Something changed inside Anna in those few moments. It was as if something in her body had awakened and was now slowly taking over, taking control.

"Anna?" Rapunzel asked with concern.

Anna began to grunt and flinch, her body twitching and flexing.

"Is she having a heart attack?" Merida wondered.

"I dont know," Rapunzel answered her.

Anna's eyes went solid white, her audible noises sounding somewhat inhuman. Suddenly she collapsed to her knees, screaming in agony and then... the transformation began.

Anna's skin began to crack and split open. Blue flame began to surround and cover her whole body. Her legs became longer, her hands becoming like claws, Her face contorting and morphing into its new state.

"It can't be!" Rapuznel exclaimed, not wanting to believe what was happening to Anna.

Suddenly the flames dissapated, and where Anna once stood, a grey wolf-like creature was in her place.

Merida reached out to touch the creature that was once Anna, only to be knocked back by its claws.

The beast crawled up and snarled at Rapuznel, pinning her to the wall, its jaw right near her head.

"Anna no! It's me! Punzie! I'm your friend!" Rapunzel tried to reason with the creature that had once been her best friend.

The creature whimpered and released its grip on Rapunzel, regretting what it had become.

Rapunzel could only watch as the creature raced off down the corridor, seeming never to be seen again, "oh god Anna, what's happened to you."

Rapunzel then checked on Merida. She was still breathing thankfully. She pulled out her phone from her backpack, "Hello?"

"Who's this?" the voice on the other end answered.

"It's me, Elsa," Rapunzel stated.

"Rapunzel? whats going on?"

"Its Anna she..." Rapunzel couldn't bear to finish the sentence.

"Whats happened?" Elsa asked, rather worriedly.

"Kristoff's dead, Hans killed him and now Anna has turned into some monster and is on the loose, I dont know where she is but she's scared Elsa, really really scared."

"Oh no... Anna," Elsa said sombrely.

"Please, we have to get her back," Rapunzel pleaded.

"We will Rapunzel, we will," Elsa comforted her.

Wherever Anna was, they both prayed that she would be safe.

 **Author's note:** This chapter and the previous one take place at the same time


	19. Chapter 19- A wolf in the fold

Chapter 19- A wolf in the fold

It had been a few hours since she had got the call, but Elsa had still not come to terms with it. Anna, her wife, transformed into an Orphnoch. It was the one thing she was unable to believe. Strangely, it made some sense to her. After all, Kristoff did explain to her and Anna that only someone with Orphnoch DNA could use the belts. As she her pondered her thoughts closely, she was interrupted by Rapunzel entering the room.

"The security guys are rounding up the last of Hans's men," Rapunzel stated, "and I had Asami file a report to the press explaining everything that's been happening."

"Good, that saves me the horror of having to prepare a speech to apologise for myself," Elsa replied, "any news on Anna?"

"No one has sighted anything, yet" Rapunzel told her, "but if they find anything, I told them to let you know as soon as possible."

Elsa sighed, "we should try and concentrate on finding Hans, seeing as how that slimeball managed to get away from all this."

"Hey one thing at a time, Elsie" Rapunzel assured her, sitting next to Elsa and putting her arm around her shoulder, "we'll get her back."

"I know, I know, I'm just so worried about her," Elsa began to shed a tear.

"I know you are, Elsa, I am too," Rapunzel hugged Elsa, "but we are gonna find her, you and me."

"I just cant believe that she was one of those creatures all this time."

"Maybe she wasnt, or rather never knew that she was," Rapunzel theorised.

"But she would have had to have been through some kind of.. wait a minute. Anna told me about how her family died in a house fire when she was a kid and only she survived."

"Yeah I remember that, my dad found her outside of her burning house, unconscious.. wait you don't think?"

"I do think, Rapunzel," Elsa stated, "Anna's real body died when she was a kid and her body was recreated into a Orphnoch by her genes, she just never transformed until now."

"Well that's.. great," Rapunzel replied, "we know why she is a monster, we just need to figure out someway of getting her back to not being a monster."

"Maybe Hans did some research into this sort of thing, see if you can dig some stuff up back at Hans's base as well as the data me and Anna stole when we raided Westerguard tower, there could be something in there."

"You got it, Elsa!" Rapunzel chirped, heading off back to the base.

Elsa looked out of the window, staring at the peaceful blue sky, _"Wherever you are, Anna, be safe, I miss you"_

xXx

The forest was cold and damp, muddy puddles dotting the ground. A perfectly peaceful hiding place.

Anna rested her claws on the side of a tree, gasping for breath, not wanting to believe that she really was this monstrous beast.  
 _  
"What am I?"_ She wondered, " _why is this happening to me?"_

She ran over to a nearby pool, looking at her reflection in the water. She despised what she looked like now, a monster, a pure monster. She could never go back after this, not to Elsa, not to anyone. She would rather be left alone

Her ears began to pick up a nearby sound. It was a motor. Anna's newfound peace had been disturbed

Anna followed the sound to its source, a nearby road. There she saw a man trying to start his car that had broken down. She could smell the beer the man had clearly been drinking, hear every curse he made towards his vehicle, everything he was doing annoyed Anna's peace and quiet.

"Come on you stupid hunk of junk, I've seen whores work faster than you!" The man shouted at the engine of his car.

Anna sneaked up towards the man, her claws sharpened.

The man noticed her footsteps, and began to turn his head, "Hey if your the tow truck guy, you about two hours... late." The man's face as he looked up was pure white, a sign of utter terror.

Anna told him to go away, but what came out of her mouth was a loud snarling roar.

"Ahhh! Help! Police! Police!" The man cried out, running away from Anna as fast as his legs would carry him.

Anna stared at the man as he fled, _"that serves you right for disturbing me."_

xXx

"So you think this thing will work?" Elsa inquired as she and Rapunzel stared at the large grey briefcase like object.

"Yeah, I think" Rapunzel replied, "from what I could gather, this thing is meant to be another upgrade to the belt Anna uses, but it uses a certain frequency which might be able to stabilise Anna's... other half."

"Might?"

"Well it could destroy whats left of her human side as well, she could very well die if we use this thing on her."

Elsa thought about this for a moment. This gadget was her only hope, she had to take it, for Anna's sake.

"We have to try, Rapunzel" Elsa said after a short while.

"Very well, but just in case things don't work out" Rapunzel stated, "I have a backup plan." She walked over to the other side of the room, bringing over a belt-like device that resembled Anna's belt.

Elsa's blood turned cold. If she would not be able to save Anna, she would have to kill her, but she couldn't do that, not to Anna.

"Rapunzel I can't, you know that there is a good chance that this could work and save Anna."

"Yes but there's also a good chance that it might not work, and then the only thing we could do would be to... put her out of her misery for her own good. I even modified it so that only human DNA can use it."

"You say that like she's a dog that needs to be put down."

"Elsa, she's a violent monster now, Merida is in the hospital!"

"Anna be can be saved, Punzie!"

"Maybe so! But I'd rather we have a fail-safe!"

Before their argument could continue any further, Elsa and Rapunzel were interrupted by a Royal guard.

"Your majesty, we have received a report of the creature you described to us" The guard informed them, "it's been sighted in the woods outside the city."

"Where in the woods?" Elsa asked.

"Just outside of the old Camp Buck scout camp," The guard replied.

"Camp Buck," Rapunzel recalled, "I know that place, me and Anna were sent there for spring break years ago, before it shut down."

"Then that's where I'm going," Elsa declared, "Punzie, get my bike ready."

"You're going now?"

"This might be our only chance to get her, whether we deal with her my way or not."

"Fine, but be careful," Rapunzel replied.

xXx

It was almost sunset when Elsa arrived at the summer camp, getting her gear off her bike. She had heard many stories about the closing of this old summer camp. Some said that the camp was run by a child sex ring, others say it was haunted by the ghosts of soldiers who had died there hundreds of years ago. Whatever the reason, it was now abandoned and let to rot.

Elsa strapped the belt that Rapunzel had given, hoping she wouldn't have to use it. Carrying the briefcase gadget in one hand and a torch in the other, Elsa began to survey the area.

"Anna!" she called out, "It's me, Elsa!"

Elsa heard a faint growling sound nearby. Her prey was close.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, sweetie," Elsa cooed, "I just wanna help you get better."

Suddenly a Large creature leapt out of the shadows at Elsa, nearly slashing her with its claws.

Elsa dodged the creature just in time. Clearly, Anna's transformation had sent her into a feral state.

"Anna listen to me," Elsa tried to calm the creature that was her wife down, "Just stay still and I wont hurt you."

All Anna could reply were snarls and growls, signalling her animal instincts were taking over.

Elsa looked down, she had no choice. She would have to take Anna down by force and pray to god she didnt hurt her too much. She pulled out the phone gadget, typing the code 5-5-0 into it.

"Henshin!" Elsa said, regret in her voice. She slid the gadget into her belt, activating her own transformation. Blue, purple and white armour formed around her body, it having a very sleek and elegant design.

Anna jumped at Elsa again, only to be knocked back by an ice blast.

"Stay back!" Elsa growled. She pulled out her own twin energy blades to defend herself with.

Anna snarled at her, before she ran off into the woods.

Elsa chased after her, not wanting to lose her.

Their chase went on for some time, Anna seemingly having the advantage.

Elsa came to a dark clearing in the woods, with only the moonlight to guide her way.

Suddenly Anna leapt from the darkness and on top of Elsa, pinning her to the ground.

Elsa struggled against Anna pressing onto her body, eventually using an ice blast to fling her back.

Anna landed on the ground with a thud and a crack. She screamed in pain and agony.

Elsa shed a tear into the helmet of her armour, realising she had just broken Anna's leg. But this provided and excellent opportunity for Elsa to try and save her lost love.

"I'm sorry, Anna" Elsa admitted to the creature, ignoring the snarls and growls it made at her. She created chains of ice around Anna, holding her in place.

She ran over to the briefcase gadget and place it in front of Anna. Elsa then took out the phone gadget from her belt and slid it into a similar slot in the briefcase, deactivating her own armour. She pressed a button on the briefcase, activating it.

"Awakening" the gadget announced, a large radar dish like instrument deploying from it. The instrument began to bathe Anna with a wide red light, causing Anna to scream more loudly than before.

Elsa turned away, not wanting to see Anna suffer. She heard her screams grow more fainter, calmer, more... human. Eventually the screams stopped.

Elsa did not want to turn back, fearing she might regret what she was about to see. She turned round and opened her eyes to see... Anna.

Anna was human again. It had seemed like this crazy device that Rapunzel had found had worked after all.

Elsa rushed to Anna's side, rubbing her bare naked back, "Anna?"

Anna moaned softly and gently opened her eyes, "Elsa?"

Elsa's face filled with tears as she pulled Anna into a soft embrace, "Oh Anna, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, queenie," Anna replied with a soft giggle, crying as well.

"Oh god, I thought I was gonna lose you, and have to spend the rest of my life knowing that you were gone and-"

Anna stopped Elsa with a kiss, "Well I'm here now, that's all that matters."

Elsa looked down at Anna's body, blushing heavily, "umm we better get you some clean clothes first."

"That's okay Elsie, Its rather comfy being nude," Anna cooed, kissing Elsa softly.

Elsa felt joy in her heart. Her true love was back, that's all that mattered. She just hoped that nothing else would tear them apart again, for better or worse.


	20. Chapter 20- Endgame: Settling the score

Chapter 20- Endgame: Settling the score (part 1)

It had been a few days since Anna had returned to her human form. Thanks to Elsa, life had begun to return to normal in Arendelle, but Elsa, Anna and their allies could sense something bad was soon to come. Hans had managed to escape

But today they shouldn't have worried about that right now, a more important task was at hand.

"Kristoff Bjorgman was not only my brother, but he was also a friend to us all, and while he may have spent most of his later years being manipulated by a man who claimed to love him, in his final moments, he fought on the side of good." Emma delivered her eulogy.

The funeral was only a private one, attended by Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel, Emma and Kristoff's adopted father Oaken.

"Well done, Emma," Elsa complimented Emma, walking up to her and giving her a hug, "Kristoff would surely have been proud."

"Thank you," Emma thanked her queen, "but truly he would have been angry, he never would have wanted to go out the way he did."

"Well I personally have devoted myself to hunting down the monster who brought that upon him," Elsa comforted her, "I promise, Hans will pay for what he did."

Elsa walked off and joined Anna as they got in the limosine, getting ready to head back to the palace.

"So what now?" Anna wondered, "with Arendelle back to normal, there's nothing much else to do?"

"Well I'm gonna announce that we are a couple first thing in the morning, I've noticed that the newshounds have started to take notice," Elsa stated.

"Really?!" Anna jumped on Elsa, hugging her with happiness, "Thank you Elsa!"

"Your welcome snowflake," Elsa replied, "but we'll talk more about it later, over dinner."

"Sweet, I'll wear that new pink dress you bought me" Anna giggled with joy.

Elsa smiled and looked out off the window. Yes, Hans was still at large, but Elsa right now just wanted to make Anna happy.

This happiness was cut short when Anna's phone received a text.

"It's from Punzie," Anna noticed when she looked at the screen, her face turning a bit grey, "she says turn on the news."

Elsa pressed a button on the back of the seat before her, a television screen folding out.

The screen flickered into life, showing scenes of destruction and carnage from major cites across the world.

"What the hell is happening?!" Anna exclaimed.

"Seven major cities across the world were the center of terrorist attacks today," a newsreader stated, "The attacks on Paris, London, Tokyo, Oslo, New York, Beijing and Los Angeles all had one thing in common, they were caused by a large red beam of light that erupted from the sky. Some sources have theorised some unknown terrorist cell is behind this, while some theorists point to Alien invasion. Whatever the cause of these horrendous attacks, The fallout from them will be massive."

"What could have caused all this?" Elsa wondered.

Suddenly the picture on the screen started to crackle and distort, the signal was being interrupted.

"I think we're about to find out."

The picture changed to that of a dark room, with a man very familiar to Anna and Elsa in the center of the it.

"Hello, your majesty," Hans greeted in a rather evil tone, "I see you saw my little demonstration."

"You caused terror and panic you murderous bastard!" Anna growled.

"Now now, Miss May, there's no need to get angry at me, I am merely offering you a deal," Hans replied.

"What sort of deal?" Elsa asked.

"Its simple really, I will stop my orbital bombardment in exchange that you two meet me at the co-ordinates I am now uploading to Anna's cellphone," Hans explained.

"And if we refuse?" Elsa wanted to know what the full terms of this agreement were.

"Then the next target I will aim my bombardment satellite will be your kingdom of Arendelle" Hans told her, "you have twenty-four hours, Queen Elsa, be sure to make the right choice."

Suddenly the call cut off.

Anna checked her phone. There was one new message, from an unknown number.

"That must be the co-ordinates," Anna stated.

"Punch them into your GPS," Elsa suggested, "then we'll see where he's hiding."

Anna typed in the co-ordinates in the maps app of her phone, coming to a rather unexpected conclusion, "Hey thats odd, its right in the middle of the ocean."

"Are you sure? check it again."

Anna checked the numbers again to make sure, "It's still saying in the middle of the ocean, Elsa."

This was suspicious, but Elsa had nothing else to go on. They would have to go to as Hans's said.

xXx

"It's a trap, Elsa!" Rapunzel expressed her concern.

"Yes I know that Rapunzel, but right now, me and Anna have no choice" Elsa replied.

"Besides we wont ever have a chance to catch that bastard again" Anna added.

"But what if Hans doesn't keep his word, and blows us all to kingdom come?" Rapunzel inquired.

"Then we're just gonna have to hope he doesn't," Elsa answered her.

Rapunzel sighed, "alright, alright, but you guys be careful okay? I don't want me and Merida having bought bridesmaid dresses for nothing."

Anna hugged her friend, "don't worry Punz, you'll get your mileage out of that dress"

"Thanks guys," Rapunzel thanked her, "you are the best friends I could ever ask for."

Elsa looked at the clock on the wall, "Alright I'll ask the guards to fuel up the jet in an hour."

That would give them time to prepare for the coming storm they would soon face.

xXx

"You can do this, Anna, you can do this, not just for yourself, but for Elsa, you are gonna take down that bastard for what he did to Kristoff," Anna motivated herself in front of the mirror.

She had been through much over these past few weeks, she wasnt going to let Hans ruin it all.

Suddenly the door behind her opened and Elsa entered the room.

"We're all set" Elsa stated, "you up for this snowflake?"

"Yeah but, I'm worried we might not make it back in one piece, I mean Kristoff couldn't hold the guy for ten minutes, how are we meant to hold him off long enough to capture him."

"We'll figure that when we get there Anna, we need to take this one step at a time, remember" Elsa comforted her wife with a kiss.

Anna relaxed and kissed Elsa back, holding her close but having to pull apart after a while, "you better give me a kiss as good as that when we're officially married."

"I'll give more than that," Elsa smirked, "come on, the bird's fuelled up and ready to go."

They walked downstairs to the jet, hand in hand. They saw Merida and Rapunzel waving them off, wishing them good luck. Both girls knew that they would need all the luck they could get.

"Okay, all the gear is loaded, engines are online, ready to do this snowflake?" Elsa asked.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Anna replied, "lets do this."

Elsa pulled the lever on the joystick and the VTOL jet took off into the sky, Anna being pushed back by the G-forces

"Ughhhh why didn't I feel this the first time!" Anna groaned as the began to climb higher.

"You were unconscious the first time, remember?" Elsa reminded her, "don't worry it will be smoother once we level off."

Soon the jet was levelling off over the ocean, Anna seeing the city and the coast slide past her window.

"We'll be at the co-ordinates in three hours, plenty of time to go," Elsa stated.

Anna smiled and looked out the window, "hey Elsa, for our wedding cake, would you prefer strawberry icing or vanilla icing?"

"Is this really an appropriate time?" Elsa asked.

"Well we gotta pass the time somehow, right?" Anna chirped.

Elsa returned her gaze to out of the cockpit, "Vanilla, I reminds me of the snow."

"Yay!" Anna giggled, "and what about my choice of venue for our reception?"

"Anna, we are not having our wedding reception in your coffee shop," Elsa sternly told her.

"Why not? It's the place where we first met, plus it needs a big event to reinvent itself after you got it fixed up for me."

"There would be hardly any space to fit all the guests, Anna."

"How many guests will there be?"

"150."

"Ah..." Anna stammered, "hadn't really considered that."

"But I have thought of a way around it, we could have the reception at the royal palace and then just have a small party for just you, me and our friends. That sound a good idea?"

"Yeah! that sounds great! plus one of us could wear some sexy outfit," Anna cooed.

Elsa blushed deeply, having stepped right into Anna's trap.

The next three hours simply flew by for the two them, talking about everything and nothing. Eventually however, a beep on the dashboard of the jet informed them that they had arrived at their destination.

"Okay this is the place," Elsa told Anna.

Anna leaned towards the window, gazing at the open ocean beneath her, "There's nothing there but water, Elsa."

"Keep looking, I have a feeling in my gut that things are more than meets the eye"

Suddenly a large rippling of water could be seen, the white foam of something surfacing.

"Whats that?" Anna asked.

Elsa took a glance out of the window, "could be a whale breaching to the surface."

"Umm Elsa, I know whales can be big, but I don't think they can get that big!"

Suddenly a large vessel surfaced beneath them. It was large and white with the Westerguard industries logo on its side. It resembled a cross between a submarine and an aircraft carrier, with large cannons near its bridge. Large hangar doors opened on the sides of its bow and on its rear, signalling that Elsa and Anna were to land on this vessel.

"Well looks like we found Hans," Anna stated.

Elsa turned the jet around to land in the ship's rear hangar. gently coming to a stop.

"This place looks deserted," Elsa observed the empty hangar.

"It also stinks!" Anna exclaimed, holding her nose as they got out of the jet, "did the crew just fart like every single day?!"

"Probably not, from what I can see, this ship has no crew, or never had one."

"Perfect place for a guy like Hans," Anna replied, strapping on her belt.

Elsa strapped on her own belt and noticed two entrances on either side of the hangar, "we should split up, cover more ground."

"Elsa, that's usually a bad thing to do, I've seen horror movies," Anna commented, "whenever the group splits up, bad shit tends to happen."

Elsa placed a small earpiece into Anna's hand "don't worry, we can keep in touch using these, if anything goes wrong, we'll both know about it."

Anna sighed, "fine, but be careful, who knows what traps Hans has set for us."

Elsa kissed Anna softly on the lip, "I will and you be careful as well snowflake"

They both looked at each other in the eyes, wanting to catch a gaze of one another if they would die during their mission.

"I love you," Anna said,

"I love you too, Anna, " Elsa replied.

And with that final goodbye, the two lovers went their separate ways, both knowing that this would be the final battle.


	21. Chapter 21- Endgame: Justifaiz

Chapter 21- Endgame: Justifaiz (part 2)

 _Many years ago..._

"Papa!" a young six year-old Elsa called out to her father, "I did something amazing!"

Her father, the king smiled and looked at her, "what is it sweetie?"

Elsa held out her hand to her father. In her hand was an icy circle with a smiley face etched into it, "I made this!"

"It's amazing Elsa, your powers certainly are growing" Her father commented.

Elsa's beaming smile accepted her fathers compliment.

As she got older, her father would teach her not only to control these powers of hers but also teach her how to be good as a queen, how to rule and to lead and to protect her kingdom no matter what.

There were some in her father's council that did not approve of Elsa, saying that because of her powers she was unfit to take the crown, calling her a monster, a freak of nature.

Elsa was hurt by their comments, but her father always protected and spoke up for her, even if he did things behind their mothers back, he always cared about his child most of all.

However, one day everything changed.

"Do you really have to go?" the eighteen year-old princess asked her parents at the airport.

"Your mother and I need to sort out this trade agreement with the US, Elsa," Her father told her, "but we will only be gone two weeks, and you know how time flies around here."

Elsa sighed, "I guess you are right, Papa."

Her father hugged his daughter closely, "you'll be fine Elsa, be strong."

"I will," Elsa replied and with that, her father was gone.

Two weeks passed and Elsa learned that the plane had gone down in a storm, killing all onboard, including her mother and father.

xXx

But that was a long time ago now. Elsa knew that she shouldn't be letting her thoughts distract her from the mission. She had been looking through what appeared to be the same corridors for hours now, having found no sign of Hans.

"Anna," She spoke into her earpiece, "any new developments on your end?"

"Not since you checked in literally _five_ seconds ago!" Anna replied.

"I'm sorry, Anna," Elsa apologised.

"Its fine," Anna accepted, "I'm getting the feeling captain sideburns sent us on a wild goose chase."

"Just because we haven't found anything so far doesn't mean we haven't found anything yet," Elsa told her, "just keep looking."

"Alright," Anna stated, closing off the line.

Elsa looked down another corridor, using her touch to illuminate the darkened surroundings. This vessel had not been kept in good shape, as Elsa could see stains and rot on the walls around her.

As she reached the end of the corridor she noticed something to her left. It looked like a power generator but Elsa wanted to make sure.

"Anna" she spoke into her earpiece again, "I think I've found something, it looks like some kind of equipment, I'm gonna check it out."

"Okay, Keep me posted," Anna responded.

Elsa moved closer to the object, reaching out to touch it with her hand. Suddenly the machine began to whirr into life, the noise causing Elsa to jump back.

The machine began to change shape, transforming into a humanoid robot. It arms were long and it had three metal fingers on its hands. Its head was box shaped, with two yellow lights for eyes. Its main torso was bulky and armoured and its legs were armoured, but looked very agile.

"Oh shit," Elsa took another step back, "Its a killer robot."

"You need backup?" Anna asked.

"No, I think I can take him," Elsa informed her. She took out her phone gadget and type in the activation code, sliding it into the slot on her belt, forming her armour.

The robot growled at her, its body in a stance that showed its aggressive nature.

Elsa pulled out her energy blades and ran at the robot, only for it to throw a punch at her, knocking her into a nearby wall.

"Okay, I might need the backup, Anna," Elsa stood corrected.

"I'm on my way, Elsa," Anna replied.

Elsa looked up as the robot stomped towards her with its heavy metal legs. As it stood over her, Its head turned around, revealing a buit in video screen, showing Hans's face.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Elsa," Hans greeted her, "I see you've met my robot friend."

"He isn't very social," Elsa retorted.

"But he is very fearsome, allow me to demonstrate," The robot swung its fists at Elsa, only for her to dodge it at the last second.

Elsa tried to sneak behind the robot, but was grabbed by its arms and pressed against the wall.

"Come, come now Elsa, let us not fight, we have a lot in common, you know," Hans gloated.

"We have nothing in common Hans," Elsa spat at him.

"Oh, then how about I tell you where your powers came from."

"What?" Elsa asked in surprised, "What are you talking about?"

"Did you really believe that shit your parents told you, about you being born with your powers?"

"I don;t know what game you are playing Hans, but my family would never have lied to me about anything!"

"Then explain how your father knew your mother was an Orphnoch and because of her Orpnoch DNA, you were born with your powers!"

"What?!" Elsa was in shock, "How?! Why?!"

"Your mother was an Orpnoch, but she did not reveal the truth to anyone except your father, who wrote it down in his diary, a dairy which I procured while my replicant of you was running the palace."

"That's impossible!" Elsa screamed.

"Oh I'm afraid it is very possible, Elsa, but sadly time is short, I have an appointment with your lover, Anna and I'd hate to miss it."

"You leave her alone, you bastard!" Elsa pleaded.

"Oh I don't intend to," Hans smirked.

The robot ripped Elsa's belt from her waist, destroying it and Elsa's armour in the process. It then flung Elsa's body onto the floor.

The last thing Elsa saw before things faded to black, was a large robotic fist smashing her face.

xXx

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna cried as she tapped her earpiece vigorously. The last thing he had heard from Elsa was a large thud and now nothing but static.

Suddenly Anna heard a whining noise that sounded like a microphone.

"Hello, Miss May, I hope you are doing well! I seem to have stumbled across something that belongs to you," Hans's voice bellowed over the intercom.

"Where is she, Hans?!" Anna demanded.

"Elsa is safe, for now," Hans told her, "if you wish to see her again, come to the bridge of this vessel, you can get there by following the green lights."

A series of green lights lit up along the ceiling of the corridor in front of Anna, creating a path for her to follow.

"You better hurry, my dear, Elsa might not be alive for much longer," Hans stated.

Anna quickly began to follow the lights, running as fast as she could.

" _It's a trap,"_ She thought, _"of course its a fucking trap! But Elsa's at stake and I wont lose her."_

She followed the lights up to a large winding staircase, where at the top she found an open door. The door led into a large wide room, with a large window in front of her.

" _This must be the place,"_ Anna realised, walking towards the window. She stared out at the ship, in full view of its bow.

Without warning, a light flickered at the other side of the room, revealing Elsa, who was bound to the wall by some kind of energy chains.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Anna asked her lover.

"I'm fine Anna," Elsa replied weakly. Her eyes then rapidly opened in shock, "Look out!"

Anna was knocked to the floor by a punch. as she helped herself up, she saw Hans and a large robot standing in front of her.

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in," Hans gloated, "you are rather fortunate, your majesty, you will have a front row seat to your lover's death."

"Not if I can help it!" Anna growled, typing the code into her phone gadget and sliding it into her belt, activating her armour. She charged at the robot but it knocked her back again.

Anna tried slashing at it with her energy blade, but the mechanical warrior was too quick for her to hit.

Anna activated her armour's high speed mode, now she would be able to fight with the robot on even terms.

Anna and the robot raced around the room, the robot unable to catch up with her. Anna made a bold move and stabbed her energy blade into the robot's back, crippling it.

As the robot fell to the floor, Anna's armour deactivated her high speed mode.

"You're next, Hans!" Anna stated, pointing her energy blade at him.

"It seems I am my dear," Hans chuckled, activating his own armour, "lets dance."

The two immediately clashed energy blades, parrying against one another.

Anna could feel Hans's blade pressing against her own, wanting her to give in. But Anna wouldn't let that happen, giving in would mean giving up on Elsa.

The fight went on for some time, until Hans managed to Kick Anna into a nearby control console.

Anna felt pretty sure that she had broken a rib in that impact, but she couldn't worry about that now. Heroes didn't worry.

"Lets take this outside" Hans smirked, grabbing Anna by the neck. Using the strength of his armour, Hans flung Anna out of the window, her body crashing through the glass and landing smack on the deck of the Ship.

"Anna!" Elsa cried out, but neither Hans nor Anna could hear her.

Elsa saw Hans leap out of the window, heading down to finish Anna. She realised that she had to help her somehow, but then she realised that she wouldn't be much help tied up like she was.

Elsa clicked her fingers, creating a small icy spark at her fingertip. She gently moved her finger directly into the energy chain, getting a burning sensation from it that felt like she was touching the surface of the sun. Elsa pushed on, moving her finger into the energy chain, sparking a reaction causing the chain to loosen around her, setting her free.

"That wasnt so hard" Elsa stated, blowing on her burning finger. She made her back through the corridors, back to the hanger where their jet was. She opened up the cargo compartment, finding what she was looking for.

"Anna my love, I just gave you the advantage in this fight."

xXx

Anna was definitely sure now that the fall had broken much more than a rib. Had she not be wearing her armour, the damage to her body would have surely been fatal.

"You don't give up do you," Hans stated as he landed beside her.

Anna groaned and pulled herself to her feet, feeling her broken bones ache and strain.

"You seem in pain, my dear," Hans gloated, "I can help end it for you."

"Go. To. Hell!" Anna replied.

"as you wish, my sweet," Hans smirked, pressing a button on the side of his belt.

An energy field began to emit around from his belt, causing Anna's own belt to deactivate and her armour to fade.

"Not so tough now are you?"

"You can deactivate my armour, you can break pretty much every bone in my body, but I'm not going down!" Anna declared.

Anna ran up to Hans, throwing punches onto his armour, trying to dent it, only to be pushed back.

Hans chuckled, "bare human skin, against my sol foam armour?! you really are persistent."

"Just enough to make me... interesting," Anna smirked.

"You have my respect as a warrior, my dear," Hans told her, holding his energy sword above her head, "I shall give you a fitting death."

Anna took a deep breath as Hans began to slice his weapon down on her, realising she was at an end.

CLANG!

Anna opened her eyes to see Hans's blade had been knocked out of his hand, and Elsa standing nearby with a large briefcase-like object in her hand.

"Elsa!" Anna cried out in joy.

"Your majesty, what a pleasant surprise," Hans approved, "I'll be killing two birds with one stone."

"You wont be killing anyone today, Mr Westerguard" Elsa stated, tossing Anna the briefcase gadget, "Anna, activate this, it will give you an edge, I'll keep Hans busy."

Anna caught the gadget and nodded.

Hans tried slashing his blade at Elsa, only for her to block the weapon with an icy shield .

Anna tried to figure out how to activate it, there seemed to be a lot of buttons, each one probably doing some function or another.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted as she struggled against Hans, "Slide your phone into the slot, I cant hold him off forever."

Anna slid the phone gadget into the slot in the briefcase, pressing a big button in its center.

"Awakening," the briefcase announced, emitting an energy wave that began to flow over Anna. Suddenly her amour reactivated, forming over her body once more.

"What?!" Hans exclaimed, calling off his attack on Elsa.

The red light continued to bathe Anna's armour, turning its black and red colours to crimson and sliver and causing the armour on her chest to transform and bulk out over her shoulders.

"Now this is what I call an upgrade!" Anna commented on her armour's new look. The briefcase gadget transformed as well, into a large cannon-like weapon for Anna to wield.

"The blaster form," Hans stated, "you managed to unlock its power."

Anna's armour began float into the air. It had a jet pack now, which made Anna's inner nine year-old giddy with excitement, but she had to take out Hans first before she could celebrate. She charged into Hans at full speed, knocking him to the other side of the ship, "BOO YAH!"

Hans was weakened, which meant Anna could go in for a final attack. She pressed a button on her briefcase gadget, activating her "Exceed charge", ramming onto Hans with a massive energy drill from her feet.

Hans's belt fell apart, as did his armour. His face was covered in cuts and bruises, and his body seemed broken.

"Give up Hans!" Anna ordered him, "it's over!"

"Not by a long shot, my dear!" Hans declared.. He clenched his fists together, grunting in pain as a blue mist began to emit from his wounds. Suddenly he burst into blue flame as his body was transformed.

Anna covered her visor with her hands, the light from the flames being very intense.

Eventually the flames faded, and in Hans's place stood a grey dragon-like creature. It had large wings and a tail, with large claws as well.

"Now you face me in my true form!" Hans's snarled, his voice now considerably deeper, "the Arch Dragon Orphnoch!"

Anna fired a blast from her cannon at Hans, only for him to merely flinch.

Hans growled and a stream of fire spewed from his mouth at Anna, who used her jet pack to avoid the heat.

"Okay, that didn't work," Anna observed, "maybe this will,". She pressed a button on her briefcase gadget and a large blade emitted from her cannon. Anna used her jet pack to charge towards Hans again, ready to strike him with her massive sword but was knocked away by his massive tail.

"Anna!" Elsa cried, rushing to Anna's side, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but Orphnoch Hans is one tough cookie" Anna replied.

"I got an idea, we'll combine our powers, one big powerful blast should do it" Elsa told her.

"Alright get ready then," Anna stated, getting her cannon ready.

Elsa prepared herself as she began to charge up a massive ice blast.

Hans stomped towards them, snarling as he went.

"Steady," Elsa instructed.

Hans came nearer to them.

"Steady," Elsa said again.

Hans reared his head, ready to spew flame again.

"Fire!" Elsa declared.

The two of them fired their beams, colliding with Hans's fire breath but able to push it back. Hans was overpowered by the blasts and shot backwards.

"No, my destiny!" He cried out his last words, "you cannot destroy my destiny!"

Hans then exploded in a blaze of blue flame, his remains flying everywhere.

"And so it ends," Elsa stated, "its over."

Anna deactivated her armour and kissed Elsa on the lip, "no, Elsa my love, it has only just begun for you and me."

Elsa giggled and smiled, "no need to be corny, Anna, come on lets go home."

Anna smiled as well and held Elsa's hand. Their journey was now complete, all they had to do now was live life to the fullest.

 **Author's note:** There is an epilogue chapter after this one, which will mark the end of the story


	22. Chapter 22- Epilogue

Chapter 22- Epilogue

"Will you hold still, Anna!" Rapunzel complained as she helped Anna with her wedding dress, "this bow isn't going to do itself."

"Sorry Punz but you know how fidgety I get!" Anna apologised. Today was the day of her official marriage to Elsa, and Anna wanted to look her best.

"There done," Rapunzel stated, having finished tying the bow on Anna's dress.

Anna looked at herself in the mirror. The dress she wore was very similar the one she wore when she had her elopement with Elsa, but was much wider and instead of tiara, she had a white hood with a long cape, "Do I look beautiful?"

"You look astonishing, Anna," Rapunzel replied.

Anna slightly blushed, "thanks."

"Hey, anything for a pretty bride like you," Rapunzel chirped.

"Your not so bad yourself, bridesmaid," Anna smirked, commenting on Rapunzel's pink dress.

Rapunzel put on the pink hat she had bought herself for the occasion, which had a small veil attached to it, "hat suits me right?"

"It suits you perfectly, Punzie."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door to the dressing room.

"I'll get it," Rapunzel stated, opening the door for Merida, who was wearing an identical dress and hat to Rapunzel.

"We're on in five minutes, lassie," Merida told hem, "are you girls ready?"

"We're ready, Merida," Anna informed her, "Have you seen Elsa?"

"No, but I bet she's looking beautiful as ever" Merida answered her.

"Alright," Anna picked up her bouquet of roses from the dresser, "lets go down ladies."

xXx

"Fuck, this suit is killing me!" Elsa whined as she and her best woman, Emma walked down to the chapel.

"You're the one who wanted to wear it, Miss traditional," Emma replied.

"Yes because I am the _"groom"_ in this wedding, and in Arendelle royal weddings, the groom wears a suit," Elsa explained. Her suit was white with gold trim, complemented by blue trousers and gloves. Her hair was in a bun and she wore her crown on her head.

"Hey at least Anna will like it," Emma comforted her, "besides, you two already got your true love wedding over and done with."

"I know, this more of a formality than a ceremony, but it must be done if me and Anna to have a family."

The soon arrived at the chapel, Emma opening the doors revealing the large amount of guests inside.

"A lot more than I expected," Emma observed.

"Just be glad that it's a private ceremony," Elsa added.

Soon they stood at the altar with Elsa's other groomswomen, Korra and Asami, the latter of whom was also finding her dress uncomfortable.

"Do I really have to wear this? I look better in dresses," She wondered.

"I'm sorry Asami, but remember that we'll be wearing dresses for the reception" Elsa comforted her.

Elsa heard the organs begin to pipe up, the ceremony had begun.

The queen took a deep breath as Anna walked down the aisle, Merida and Rapunzel walking arm in arm behind her.

"You look beautiful," Elsa told Anna as she stood alongside her.

"Not so bad yourself, queenie" Anna cooed, "love the suit!"

Elsa's mouth turned into a smirk.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Queen Elsa Arendelle and her lover, Miss Anna May, in holy matrimony" the bishop began.

Elsa and Anna smiled as the bishop went through all sorts of prayers and hymns, holding each other's hands throughout.

"Do you, Elsa take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the bishop asked Elsa.

"I do" Elsa replied, dutifully.

"And do you, Anna, take the woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the bishop then asked Anna.

"I do" Anna answered with a giggle.

They were presented with rings, diamonds etched into them. Elsa took one of rings and slid on Anna's finger, while Anna did the same for Elsa with the remaining ring.

"I now pronounce you, wife and wife," The bishop declared, "Elsa, you may kiss your bride."

 _"Gladly_ , _"_ Elsa's thoughts silently replied. She lowered Anna's hood and wrapped her arms around her neck, letting their lips connect in a loving kiss.

xXx

"A toast to the bride and groom!" Merida drunkenly declared, "or is that bride and bride?"

"Its bride and bride, Merida, and thank you," Anna told her as she passed her another can of beer. She, Merida, Rapunzel and Elsa had gathered at Anna's coffee shop for a little private celebration, Elsa having changed into her dress made of ice, lucky to get out of her uncomfortable suit.

"Hard to believe this joint was smithereens just a month ago," a rather sober Rapunzel stated.

"Just goes to shows how fast the people of my kingdom re-build things," Elsa replied, taking a sip of her drink.

Anna looked at the time. It was four in the morning, and none of them were feeling tired. That was until Merida passed out on the floor.

"Told you she couldn't hold her drink" Rapunzel commented.

"She shouldn't have drunk so much at the big party" Anna giggled, "you get her home, Punz, me and Elsa will follow you soon."

"Alright" Rapunzel accepted, attempting to drag Merida off the floor, much to Anna and Elsa's amusement.

Then it was just the two of them, Anna and Elsa. The two lovers had started their wild adventure from this place, and now it had come full circle.

"Today was amazing" Anna spoke up, tracing her finger along the counter.

"Well only the reception part was amazing for me" Elsa responded, "I'm never wearing a suit again."

Anna giggled, "at least you didn't tear your's off like Asami did."

"Emma didn't seem to mind her's, I saw that her suit attracted the attention of quite a few ladies at the party," Elsa stated, "perhaps she'll be the next one to marry."

"My money is on Merida and Punzie, they couldn't stop kissing each other at the party," Anna bet.

Elsa looked over at Anna. She seemed to be pouring a drink of some kind, but they had used up all the whisky that Elsa had brought them.

"What are you doing Anna?" Elsa asked, curiously.

"I'm pouring you something special," Anna replied walking over to her. She was carrying a coffee cup, steaming with warm liquid within, "one simple latte for my new wife."

Elsa blushed and accepted the drink, "you certainly are full of surprises, my love."

"That's why you love me," Anna smirked.

Elsa gave Anna a rather seductive look and put her drink to one side, "come here."

Anna walked over to Elsa and sat on her knee, letting the tips of their noses touch gently.

"I love you" Elsa told her, "Princess Anna."

"I love you too," Anna cooed, "My Queen.

Elsa pulled Anna's hood up and they wrapped their arms around each other, kissing into the night.

 **Author's note:** This marks the end of Eyes glazing over. Thank you very much for reading this fic and thank you Kiera andaluz Arendelle for being my beta. Have a good day everyone!


End file.
